


Yes Mistress

by angryowlet



Category: Lady Loki - Fandom
Genre: (mostly)consensual, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bad Parenting, Bondage, Caretaking, Domme Lady Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Genderfluid Character, Kinky, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, safe, sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryowlet/pseuds/angryowlet
Summary: BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.   
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.   
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.

Sanna pushed at the outer door to Prince Loki’s chambers as quietly as possible. It opened into a sitting room larger than the little house she’d been born in.

To her left lay a great hearth, standing cold in the warmth of early summer. A large, throne-like chair intricately carved from a wood so dark as to appear black sat with its back to the hearth. The chair faced a divan covered in a rich green and gold brocade. A long, low table carved from the same dark wood separated the two.

Shelves of books ran from the floor to the ceiling along much of the wall to her right with a tapestry depicting Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms hung in between. Before the shelves sat a large, dark writing desk with several drawers and compartments. It was perpetually covered in books, papers, data cubes, and the various paraphernalia of a _seidr_ wielder. The door to the bedchamber was at the other end of the sitting room to the left, and his bathing room was to the right.

Sanna had been called away from her daily cleaning duties to assist another maid nearly an hour ago. She silently prayed to the Norns that Prince Loki wouldn’t come back from his outing with Prince Thor just yet. All she‘d left to do was strip and replace the linens on his large bed and refill the water in the golden ewer on the table next to it. If she hurried, he would never know.

She was thankful she’d been assigned to the younger of the two princes. Sanna had heard tales of horror from the chambermaids unfortunate enough to be assigned to the older brother. Thor’s wild parties and assorted bedmates usually left his chambers looking as if some sort of explosion had occurred.

Her prince was exactly the opposite. Meticulously neat and, so long as she didn’t disturb the desk or his books, uncomplaining. He was also perpetually absent the mornings she cleaned his quarters. In the month since she’d been assigned to him, the two had yet to meet.

“P-prince Loki?” Sanna spoke into a seemingly empty room. No response.

“Oh thank the Norns he’s not back.” She sighed to herself as she scurried into the bedchamber to begin stripping the enormous bed of its dark green linens and replacing them with the fresh sheets she’d brought with her.

As soon as that task was finished, she snatched the ewer from its place on the little table by the bed and was about to make a dash for the water spigot in the bathing room.

As her hand touched the partially open door of the bedchamber, she heard the outer door open and close with some force. Her stomach dropped and she froze in place still touching the door. From her half hidden vantage point, she could see Prince Loki had returned and he was most definitely displeased.

He paced around the sitting room, opening and closing his hands like an angry cat while muttering to himself. The only words she could make out were ‘idiot’, ‘Thor’, and ‘argr’.

The outing with his brother had definitely not gone well. She’d heard rumors that the two had grown hostile towards one another now that Loki had returned from his studies on Alfheim, and she suspected Queen Frigga’s hand in today’s forced reconciliation.

Suddenly Loki stopped pacing, turned his back on Sanna who he still had not seen, and simply said, “So be it. If they all think me womanish, then that is what I shall be.”

Suddenly a bright flash of green light encircled Loki from head to toe. Sanna was forced to close her eyes, and when she opened them again a moment later, she couldn’t believe what she saw.

Prince Loki was gone, and in his place stood a woman. When she turned and walked towards the bedchamber Sanna felt her stomach drop for the second time that day. Prince Loki was now Princess Loki, and she was easily the most beautiful woman Sanna had ever seen.

She had ebony hair flowing down her back and small braids accented with gold beads near her temples. Porcelain skin that seemed to glow even at this distance. A perfectly proportioned figure that was draped in a sleeveless green and gold silk dress with thigh high slits cut into the sides. Golden arm rings and high heeled sandals with straps and gold filigree to the knee. High cheekbones and full, luscious red lips. Eyelashes like raven’s wings...

And her eyes. They were as green as emeralds. As green as the leaves of the trees of Vanaheim. Her eyes were…

Staring right into Sanna’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity in her mind. Simultaneously remembering how to breathe and where she was, Sanna set down the ewer and dropped to her knees.

Gasping in air and barely holding back tears, she addressed the floor, “P-Please forgive me Your Highness! I didn’t mean to-”

Her words were cut off as she felt a hand gently but firmly lift her chin up. Her gaze was trapped by those glorious eyes again and the words she heard, “Look at me when you speak, Pet.” barely registered.

Sanna swallowed hard and tried again to get the words out. “I apologize for invading your privacy Your Highness. I was helping another maid and didn’t finish preparing your chambers before your return. Please forgive me.”

The princess shifted her hand from Sanna’s chin to her cheek, cupping it and turning her face to the light. Tilting her head slightly, Loki looked down at the girl trembling before her.

“You’re my new maid, aren’t you? Sanna, is it?”

Distracted by the long, thin fingers that were now gently caressing her face, the pad of the thumb running lightly over her bottom lip, and the low, nearly hypnotic voice of the princess before her, Sanna could only whisper “Yes, Your Highness.”

Those long, thin fingers trailed from Sanna’s face to her throat. The thumb pressing just slightly over her trachea to the dip made by her collarbone, and down under the front of her dress. The kneeling girl couldn’t quite repress the shudder that ran through her body or ignore the fluttering feeling that had started to form just below her navel.

Without warning that previously gentle hand was now tightly squeezing Sanna’s throat as her head was jerked back violently by a fist in her hair. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but Sanna forced her hands to stay where they were in her lap, knowing she would be punished even more if she dared to touch a royal’s person without their expressed permission.

“I don’t like being spied on. Not even by pretty young girls.” Loki’s beautiful mouth snarled.

“Y-Yes, Your H-High-n-ness.” Sanna managed to croak out.

As frightened as she was, Sanna was becoming more and more aroused. She could feel the strength in that hand and knew the princess could easily crush her throat if she chose to. Sanna didn’t understand why this rough treatment had awoken her strictly controlled desires. She’d never so much as kissed another woman but the feeling of that hand around her neck was making her want to throw herself at the princess like some cheap tavern wench.

Her nipples were tightening into little buds. The fabric of her dress was pulled snugly against them and the front of her apron had shifted down while she was held in Loki’s grasp. The realization brought with it a new fear. Or rather, a very old one.

As suddenly as Loki had grabbed the girl’s hair and throat, she let them go and stepped back. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked down at Sanna who was gingerly rubbing at the spot Loki’s hand had just vacated on her neck.

“Well Pet,” Loki purred, “would you like a chance to earn my forgiveness?”

Sanna could feel the weight of that question. She knew that her future in the palace depended on her answer. Hesitantly she nodded, “Yes, Your Highness.”

Loki’s answering grin reminded her of a cat with a cornered mouse. Hungry, and savoring the knowledge that it would soon devour its chosen prey.

“Excellent. First, let’s see how well you obey. From this moment forward when we are alone here in my quarters, you will address me as Mistress instead of Your Highness. Do you understand?”

Taking a deep breath, Sanna answered clearly, “Yes Mistress. I understand.”

Loki’s grin grew wider and, if possible, even more cat-like.

“Good girl. Now stand up, walk over to my bed, and remove your dress.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.

“Yes Mistress.”

Sanna walked to the foot of the large bed she had just finished making up. She didn’t know what the princess meant to do to her. A whipping? Keeping her eyes on the bed, Sanna took a deep breath and tried to remain composed.

Her simple grey dress and the dark apron over it were the uniform issued to all the chambermaids of the royal palace. If it were damaged beyond repair the cost of a new one would come out of her wages. Only her shoes, white silken stockings, and the loose linen shift she wore underneath were actually hers.

Sanna fumbled at the side lacing on the apron. Her hands were shaking so badly she was afraid she’d only make the knots worse. Worried she was taking too long and risking angering the princess even more, she gave up and pulled it off over her head. Looking around for somewhere to place it, the apron disappeared from her hand.

She gasped and turned towards the doorway.

“Don’t worry. It will be returned. Eventually.”

Loki had closed the door to the bedroom and Sanna heard the sound of a lock tumbling into place. No escape now, unless she wanted to risk injury by throwing herself off the princess’s balcony.

Hips swaying with every step, Loki was slowly walking towards Sanna. No. Not walking. _Stalking_. The image of a hungry cat came back to Sanna’s mind. A large one, with sharp teeth.

Loki was practically purring when she said, “Now girl, are you going to take that dress off, or do I need to tear it from your body?”

Since she looked eager to try, Sanna grabbed the dress with both hands and hastily pulled it over her head. Her shift nearly came with, but she managed to tug it back down. The bottom hem stopped just past her knees, right where her stockings started. The dress disappeared from her hands as well.

Glancing back up, she noticed Loki’s expression had changed from one of eager menace to… Appreciation? Looking down at herself, she suddenly knew why. This particular shift was her oldest. Worn thin with age and use, it was nearly sheer. With the light from the balcony fully on her, every bit of her body was on display.

A dark blush began at her cheeks and crept down to her chest and up to her hairline. Instinctively her hands moved to cover herself but they were captured by Loki’s.

“No Pet. Don’t try to hide yourself from my eyes. Do you understand?”

The purr was back in Loki’s voice. Her hands slowly slid up Sanna’s arms, towards her shoulders.

Sanna said timidly, “Yes Mistress.”

She shifted under Loki’s heated gaze, clenching her thighs together to try to relieve some of the ache building between them.

With her fingers on the straps of the shift Loki asked, “Have you ever taken a lover before?”

Did the princess mean to do what Sanna thought? She was suddenly light-headed. Was any of this really happening or was it all merely a very strange, very erotic dream?

“N--no Mistress.” she stammered.

“Hmm. And why is that, I wonder?” Loki had started edging the straps off Sanna’s shoulders.

She paused and prompted, “Tell me.”

Sanna’s heart was pounding in her chest. All the air seemed to have disappeared from the room.

“I’ve only just come of age this past spring, and, ah…” The straps of the shift were off Sanna’s shoulders now, Loki holding them at the tops of her arms.

“Aaannd…?” Loki drew out the word.

“I, um…” Sanna bit her lower lip and shook her head. She couldn’t say it out loud.

“What are you so afraid to say? That you’ve never taken a lover because you don’t want one? Not a male lover, anyway.”

Sanna flinched and looked down at the floor between them.

Loki put a finger under Sanna’s chin and tilted the girls head up. She saw eyes full of shame, fear, and unshed tears.

“That you’re worried you’ll be cast out by your family? Be degraded and called names if anyone found out?”

Loki knew that feeling all too well. She also knew that the further one went from the city surrounding the palace, the more uneducated and repressed the people were. If Sanna hailed from one of those far flung provinces, her fears were likely justified. He new plaything might be even more of an innocent than she’d first thought.

A tear started to trickle down Sanna’s cheek, followed by another.

“Yes,” she whimpered. A sob escaped. “Yes Mistress. I am so afraid!”

Loki held Sanna’s face in both hands and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

“Oh Pet! Shhh. You are safe with me. I promise. In the future I may do things with you, and to you, that will be painful, but I swear to you here and now, you will be safe. Always.”

With that, Loki leaned forward and kissed Sanna’s lips. Gently at first, then she deepened the kiss. Sanna tentatively placed her hands on Loki’s shoulders, lips and tongues dancing in a preview of what was to come. It was only when Loki slid her arms around her that Sanna realized her shift had fallen to the floor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How had this happened, Sanna wondered to herself? How had she come to be in a royal bedchamber all but naked and being kissed and caressed, and by a princess no less? It was as if every Name Day and Yule wish had come true at once.

She was starved for the touch of another. Sanna desperately wanted to tear Loki’s dress off and press herself against the princess. Frightened and overwhelmed by her own needs, she fell back on years of repression and froze in place. Eager to please, for praise, she waited for some cue from her Mistress to tell her what to do.

But the feel of Loki’s mouth kissing and sucking on her neck made Sanna begin to moan. The anxiety that had been building was slowly melting away with every touch of that warm mouth.

Loki’s right hand slid down to Sanna’s left breast. She squeezed the mound of flesh and kissed a trail from her neck to her nipple. Loki licked and teased at the tight bud before taking it into her mouth to suck. Sanna gasped and swayed slightly on her feet. Loki ran the nails of her left hand slowly down the girl’s back and cupped the bare flesh of her ass.

“Mistress?” Sanna moaned. “I--I don’t know w--what--” Loki put a finger over Sanna’s lips to silence her. Loki’s husky voice filled her ear, “Hush my Pet... You’re about to learn.”

That was all the warning she was to receive. As soon as the words left her lips, Loki grasped Sanna just below her hips and threw her backwards onto the green silken coverlet of the bed hard enough to bounce. She let out a surprised cry at the sudden change of position. Before she could right herself Loki caught her by the ankles and tsked.

“No shoes on my bed Pet. I’ll forgive you this time since I didn’t order you to remove them, but remember from now on.”

Sanna nodded quickly. “Yes Mistress. I’m sorry.”

Loki knelt on the bed, her own golden sandals mysteriously gone, and quickly pulled off the little flat black slippers Sanna wore while working. Maids were supposed to be seen, not heard. Wearing hard soled shoes inside the palace was forbidden to servants.

“These stockings however... Yes. I think I’ll let you keep these on.” Loki still had Sanna’s ankles in her grip. She ran her hands up the back of the girl’s calves and tugged playfully at the lacings holding the stockings in place before letting go.

Loki looked up the length of the body that lay naked and trembling before her and commanded, “Put your hands together over your head Pet, and keep them there until I tell you to move them.”

Sanna hurried to comply.

 

Loki smiled at her, “Good girl.”

A new flush of desire ran through her body at Loki’s words and Sanna could feel herself becoming even more aroused.

She still had her knees pressed tightly together. Loki could see the tremors that ran through the girl’s body when she said, “Look at me Pet. Bend your knees and spread your legs for me, nice and wide.”

Sanna suddenly felt shy. The idea of being on display like a common _hóra_ was embarrassing… And somehow, arousing?

She took a shaky breath and nodded her head. Slowly, very slowly, Sanna bent her knees and slid her legs open.

“Wider Pet. I want to see all of you. Show me my new property.”

A rush of heat ran through Sanna’s body at Loki’s words. Property. Yes, she was property. The property of a princess. Something to be used, played with and set aside until it was wanted again. Did she like this idea?

...Yes. Sanna thought to herself.

She had always enjoyed serving others. Fetching, carrying, cleaning. It filled her with a sense of purpose. Now, this new form of service, giving herself over completely, it just felt so right. Without realizing it, her legs were now fully opened to Loki’s view.

“Oh, Pet. If a few words and kisses can get you this wet, I can’t wait to see what my tongue will do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Warning! Actual plot in the next chapter.

“You do blush beautifully, Pet.” Loki crooned to her. The poor thing was flushed from head to toe and moaning with need.

Loki was kneeling in between Sanna’s spread legs. She ran her hands, nails, and mouth up and down the girl’s upper thighs and across the plane of of her stomach. Squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples and biting her just enough to hurt without leaving a mark. Touching her everywhere except where the whimpering girl wanted it most.

“Mistress!” Sanna sobbed in frustration.

“What, Pet?” Loki coaxed, resting her palms on the tops of Sanna’s knees.

“Please touch me Mistress.” Loki had been teasing her for what seemed like ages.

“I am touching you.” Loki’s face wore a mask of innocence.

“Did you want me to touch you somewhere else?”

Sanna nodded her head vigorously.

“Then use your words and ask for what you want.” Loki was definitely enjoying this.

Sanna had waited for this all her life. She’d longed for someone to touch her as intimately as this since the first girl to catch her eye all those years ago. This might be the only chance she ever got.

Sanna fought herself. Her embarrassment. She fought the years of denying and repressing her desires to whisper, “Mistress p--please t--touch my p--pussy.”

“I can’t hear you Pet.” Loki had stopped touching her all together and started to move away.

With tears of frustration in her eyes Sanna shouted, “PLEASE! I beg you Mistress! Please touch my pussy! _Please! Please!”_

She felt like a _hóra_ for begging, wanting to be touched and afraid of it at the same time.

“ _Good girl_.” A new flush of heat ran through her body at those two words as Loki moved back between her spread legs.

“If you blush any harder you’ll set my bed alight.” Loki teased. She was enraptured with the girl’s humiliation. It was definitely something to explore. “But,” she said in a most magnanimous tone, “I suppose I’ll be gracious and grant your request.”

With aching slowness Loki used her fingers to stroke the slick folds of the girl’s sex. Sanna let out a hiss as first the outer, then the inner received her attention. Low moans ended in a shriek when Loki’s thumb found her swollen clit and began to delicately circle and stroke that enticing bit of flesh. Sanna couldn’t control her body as her hips began to buck at her Mistress’s touch.

Loki leaned forward over the girl and caught one hard nipple between her teeth. The gentle bites and slow licks of her tongue mirrored the movements of her fingers over Sanna’s other, much more sensitive area.

“How does it feel Pet?” Sanna’s hands were fisted in the material of the coverlet above her head. She lay panting, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Getting no reply from her, Loki took more of Sanna’s breast into her mouth and bit down, hard. The girl’s eyes sprang open with a yelp of pain.

“When I ask a question I expect an answer.” Loki said sternly.

“Yes Mistress! I’m sorry Mistress!” Sanna whimpered.

Loki resumed her teasing strokes and in a softer voice said, “Answer me. How does it feel?”

Sucking in air, Sanna managed to say, “G-good. Mistress. F-feels s-so good.”

She let out a whine when Loki removed her hand from between her legs. “Patience, Pet.”

Loki brought that hand up to her mouth and began to lick the stickiness from her fingers, slowly sucking each one in turn. “Mmm, you taste divine my eager little Pet. But I want more.”

Loki kissed her way down Sanna’s stomach. As she did, she slid her hands under the girl’s ass and began to squeeze. She lowered herself to the bed, and ran her lips and teeth over the delicate flesh along Sanna’s inner thighs before running the flat of her tongue slowly, cat-like over the girl’s core.

Sanna moaned and begged for more. “Mistress! Please! I need-” The rest of her sentence was cut off by her own sounds of pleasure. Loki ran her tongue over and over the girl’s sensitive clit in long, lingering licks. She’d had to wrap her forearms around Sanna’s upper thighs to keep her from squirming out of her grasp when she began to suck.

“Mistress! I’m--I’m g-going to-- to-- _Ah!”_ The wave of pleasure that had been building in her body suddenly took her and Sanna cried out as her back arched off the bed.

While still feeling the body in her arms quake with aftershocks, Loki purred, “Be a good girl and cum for me again Pet.”

She continued to lick and suck Sanna’s clit while reaching a hand up to play with one of her breasts. She quickly forced the girl into another orgasm, this one even stronger than her first. Sanna opened her mouth to scream but no sound emerged.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had paused for a while after that to give Sanna time to recover herself and to relax her arms and legs. Loki was on her side next to her on the bed, head propped up on her arm. She was running the fingertips her right hand over the girl’s body. Caressing her throat, down over her breasts and stomach to the tops of her thighs, then back up to absently move a strand of hair off the girl’s damp face.

“Mistress?” Sanna glanced at Loki’s face.

“Hmm?” Loki answered.

“Why, um, why do you call me that? ‘Pet’, I mean.”

The question caught her off guard. A thought had begun to take over Loki’s mind and she hadn’t been paying much attention to the girl in her bed.

Loki’s hand moved up to Sanna’s throat before she answered. Those delicate fingers were once again coming around her neck in an iron grip. Sanna held herself very still. She was beginning to become light headed from the lack of blood flowing to her brain when her Mistress abruptly let her go. Loki whispered in her ear, “Because that’s what you are. My pet. My _thrall_. Mine to play with until I become bored with you. My willing and eager little bed slave.”

The girl’s reaction to Loki’s hand around her throat, or rather lack of reaction, had confirmed something she had been wondering since she first caught her in the bedchamber. The idea took shape and grew.

Despite everything they’d just done, Sanna felt herself become aroused. She wanted her Mistress to pleasure her again. Sanna was loath to admit it to herself, but she wanted that hand around her throat again too.

“Tell me something Pet,” Loki’s hand had worked its way back down to the apex of Sanna’s thighs to cup her there, “have you ever had anything inside of you before?”

Sanna’s voice quavered a little when she said, “N-no Mistress.” She’d never felt the need to when she’d touched herself in the past.

“Excellent.” Loki ran a fingertip along the seam of Sanna’s folds to find them still slick. She moved over the girl until they were face to face and cupped her mound with her right hand. Her left came around to hold the back of Sanna’s neck so she couldn’t turn her head away. The intense eye contact was too much. Sanna closed her eyes as waves of sensation began to wash over her.

“Look at me Pet. Who do you belong to?”

Sanna moaned as the heel of Loki’s palm pressed against her overstimulated clit.

She opened her eyes answered breathlessly, “You Mistress. I belong to you.”

Loki’s smile was wolfish as she said, “That’s right Pet. And I won’t hesitate to correct or punish you if you forget.” She slipped a finger inside the girl’s slick entrance.

Sanna was so sensitive, she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out from pleasure. This new feeling of her Mistress actually inside of her body made her feel even more owned. She knew she should feel ashamed for allowing anyone to use her like a bed slave, but the intense pleasure was overwhelming her mind.

A second finger easily joined the first a moment later, the two curling to find just the right spot. Sanna instinctively reached out to pull Loki in closer for a kiss. As their lips met, she began to push herself up towards Loki’s hand, the two of them establishing a rhythm. Loki’s palm was rubbing against Sanna’s clit.

“Good girl, Pet.” Loki whispered against Sanna’s lips.

She could feel Sanna’s pussy tighten with her words. “Ooh, does my new _thrall_ actually like that?” Again she felt the girl tighten around her fingers with the word _‘thrall’_.

“Answer me Pet. Do you like this? Do you like being mine? My property to use as I please?” Loki could feel Sanna’s body convulsing, getting closer to the edge with each word.

“Y-yes Mistress.” She whispered.

“Louder Pet. Yes what? What do you like?” Loki demanded, her fingers moving faster and faster.

“Y-yes Mistress. I-I like--” Sanna squeezed her eyes shut at the admission, and opened them again to look her Mistress in the eye, “being your property. I-I like b-being u-used by you.”

The admission was enough to push Sanna into coming around Loki’s fingers. As the waves of sensation washed over her, a chord was struck somewhere in Sanna’s mind. A peaceful stillness, and a feeling of calm began to bloom there.

Seeing the vacant look in the girl’s eyes, Loki knew immediately what had happened.

With a small gesture of her hand, she herself was fully nude. She pulled Sanna’s limp form further up the bed to rest her head on the pillows and held her in a tight embrace. Another gesture, and they were both covered with a soft blanket tucked tight around them. The forgotten ewer was back in its place next to the matching cup on the table by the bed, both filled and ready.

Loki cradled the twitching girl in her arms and whispered words of praise in between soft kisses to her face. Slowly, Sanna began to be aware of her surroundings again.

“M-Mistress?”

Loki kissed her forehead and cooed, “Shh Pet. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

In a daze Sanna asked “Wha--what happened, Mistress?”

Loki sighed. “Something I didn’t expect of you. Not yet.”

The girl looked even more confused.

Loki kissed the top her head and then held the cup up to Sanna’s lips. She drank instinctively and Loki said, “Rest a little more and I’ll explain.”

Sanna was utterly exhausted and sighed into Loki’s neck, “Yes Mistress.” She was soon asleep, wrapped around her Mistress while Loki lay awake trying to decide what to do with the girl in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Here's some of that plot I warned you about.

“Are you hungry, Pet? Thirsty?”

Loki gestured to the low table between them with its golden fruit bowl, matching wine decanter, and goblets. It was nearing midday and Loki knew most of the maids and chamber servants would be dining in the lower hall soon.

Startled at the sudden question, Sanna replied, “No Mistress, but thank you.”

Sanna and her Mistress were across from one another in the sitting room. Loki had allowed the girl to sleep for nearly half an hour while trying to come to a decision. They were mostly dressed, Sanna in her shift and stockings, and Loki in a long, black silken robe that shimmered with her movements. The girl was perched on the edge of the divan, hands clasped in her lap. Loki sat with her legs crossed at the knee in the throne-like chair with her back to the cold hearth. She had been running a finger over her lower lip, deep in thought for the last few minutes.

Sanna was beginning to think her Mistress was now regretting what they’d done. She felt tears working their way into her eyes and blinked several times to clear them. The silence in the room was deafening.

With a sigh, Loki lowered her hands to the armrests of the chair and said, “I’m sorry Pet, I’m not ignoring you. We need to have two serious conversations, but I’m not sure where to begin.”

Sanna looked up. “Two Mistress?”

Loki nodded, “Yes Pet. One about what you just experienced and the other about what you will endure if you choose to stay in my service.” She paused, “But before we begin, tell me what it felt like for you at the end. What can you remember?”

“I--” Sanna wasn’t sure what to say. How do you describe the indescribable? “I think I--,” she tried to remember exactly what it felt like, “I felt like I was weightless? Kind of floating away. Nothing seemed real. Like that in between awake and asleep feeling but stretched out.” She paused and dropped her gaze to her hands. “I’m not explaining it very well--”

Loki snapped her fingers loudly. “Eyes up, Pet.”

Sanna looked up and saw the encouraging look her Mistress gave her.

“You did very well. I know exactly what you described. I’ve felt it before, myself.”

Sanna tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth but before she could ask, Loki interjected with “That’s a story for another time.”

“What you felt was something the Midgardians call ‘subspace’. It’s a very special place in your mind. In a situation like ours, when you trust me absolutely and give yourself over completely to me and what we are doing, your mind can become very free. All worries and cares will dissolve and you’ll float on a wave of euphoria. I didn’t expect you to achieve this state so early in our…” Loki paused a moment then said, “Yes. I suppose this is a relationship. At least, perhaps, the beginnings of one. It is my responsibility as your Mistress to keep you safe and coax your mind back to me after we’ve finished our play. To help you regain your sense of self. Do you understand Pet?”

“I think so. Is that why you were holding me and kissing me after?” Sanna asked.

Loki nodded, “Did you enjoy it, Pet? Being in that place in your mind?”

Sanna’s face broke into a smile. “Oh yes Mistress! Very much so. Can we, um, can we do that again? Please?”

The innocent and hopeful look on Sanna’s face made Loki’s heart hurt a little.

“Of course Pet. Which leads into the next part of our discussion. Your future.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

“Um, Mistress? How, um, how long were you thinking of staying, ah, as you are?” Sanna was biting her lower lip, unsure of how to ask such an odd question.

“I’m planning to stay as I am for quite a while. Years, perhaps. It will annoy a great number of people, and I suspect you wouldn’t be as biddable if I were to change to one of my other forms.”

Sanna was visibly relieved. “It’s not that I don’t like men in general, I just don’t find myself attracted to them. They’re all just so hairy. And smelly. And loud.”

Loki nodded her head. “My brother and men like him are all those things and more. Really, it shows you have good taste.”

At that Sanna burst out laughing then froze and covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh Mistress! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to offend--”

Loki let out a low laugh that was far from humorous. “You didn’t, Pet. Do not mistake me, I love my brother dearly, but he is the greatest boor in all the nine realms. I’ve spent far more time with Thor and The Warriors Three than you ever will and none of them are any better than he is. In fact, he is the one I hope to irritate the most with my present form. However,” Loki looked down at herself, “I suspect Fandral will be the most affected. He never could resist anything with tits.”

Sanna sniggered into her hand at this. All the maids knew to be wary of Lord Fandral’s charms unless they wished to bear him yet another bastard child.

“But, I digress.” A serious tone came into Loki’s voice. “We were speaking of your future. Here. With me.” Loki leaned forward slightly and began, “This is my proposal, Pet. As I am now, I will need a handmaiden to service my needs. I will arrange for you to fill that position. You will be given the small room that adjoins mine, the door is behind that tapestry there.” She nodded to the large tapestry of Yggdrasil hanging between two bookcases along the far wall near the door to the bathing room. “Your wages will naturally increase and your dress will change to my colors instead of the grey you were wearing. Your duties will remain largely the same. Tidying my rooms, maintaining my clothing, and attending to my personal needs.” Loki paused. “As to our other arrangement, I hadn’t initially planned on anything long-term. I was simply going to use you for my own amusement then send you on your way, back to the servants’ hall with a trinket or two--” Loki had the good grace to look chagrined, “--but I have since changed my mind. You are, I believe, a natural submissive and those are as rare on Asgard as raven’s teeth. I would be honored to be your first Dominant.”

She added softly, “If you want to return to the way things were before this morning, say so now. Your promotion will go through regardless.”

Sanna looked at her Mistress for a moment, surprised by the vulnerability she saw there.

Maybe... Maybe the princess was lonely too?

Sanna’s thoughts were whirling. A whole new realm of possibilities had just been presented. The prestige of becoming a handmaiden. The pleasures of the princess’s bedchamber. The horror of anyone back home finding out what went on _inside_ said chamber.

She thought for a moment then answered, “Yes Mistress.”

Loki looked up sharply. Her face transforming into a beautiful, hard mask to hide her emotions.

“Yes Mistress.” Sanna repeated. “Yes, I want to serve you in any, and every way that I can.”

The mask dropped and Loki smiled.

“I’ll stay. In your service and in your bed.” Sanna was smiling too. It was all she could do not to jump up and dance around the room.

“Excellent. I expect you to obey my commands immediately and to the best of your ability. I swear to you here and now, I will never put your life in danger or risk doing permanent harm to you. There will be a list of rules set in place beforehand that we both agree to adhere to.”

“Now, this next part is important. There may be times when I need to correct your behavior with various forms of reward or punishment. The punishment for breaking the rules may be unpleasant at the time, but believe me when I say that everything I do is for your own good. Do you understand?” Loki looked at Sanna intently.

“I think so. A punishment would be like a teacher disciplining a naughty pupil. So they learn not to do it again?” Sanna asked.

Loki nodded and smiled, “That’s it exactly my clever little Pet. You’re so obedient and eager to please me already, I don’t anticipate having to correct you very often.”

Sanna blushed at Loki’s praise. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“The very first rule you will learn is to be open and honest with me. If you truly do not wish to do something, if something frightens you or hurts too much, you must tell me. I won’t be disappointed or angry with you. Likewise, if you feel the need for release become overwhelming you are to come to me day or night and tell me what you need. I may or may not grant it as the situation demands. One of your potential punishments is denial of any form of relief. ”

“I will Mistress.” Now knowing what her Mistress was capable of, denial would be torture.

“Good girl. The second rule is this; your pleasure belongs to me now, to give or take away. If you decide to take matters into your own hands,” Loki stared directly into Sanna’s eyes and spoke carefully, “if you touch yourself or cum without my permission, I will punish you. Do you understand Pet?”

Sanna swallowed hard and nodded her head. “Yes Mistress.”

Loki made a small gesture with her hand and a leather bound book materialized on the table between them. “I have duties to see to this afternoon. While I’m gone, I want you to spend the rest of today reading this. It’s a Midgardian book that explains our kind of coupling and others like it in detail. I’ve translated the pages into our runic alphabet so you should have no trouble reading it. There are things in there you might like to try and others I suspect you would never wish to do. I want you to write up lists of both so I know where your interests lie and what would be too much for you. I don’t want your lists until you’ve read that book from cover to cover and given yourself time to think it over. I’ll inform the Steward of the Household of your change in status this afternoon so your new room can be readied and your things can be brought in from the servants’ hall by tonight. Do you have any questions for me?”

Sanna opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She was feeling a little overwhelmed. Loki’s mood could change in an instant, but Sanna believed her when she said she would never intentionally put her in danger or cause any real harm. “N-no Mistress. I can’t think of anything just now… Well other than wondering when we can do that again?” she asked with a shy smile.

Loki’s voice and expression became ominous. “Then I suggest you open that book and start reading my little Pet, because you’re not going to cum again until I have your lists in my hand.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> More plot. The smut will return shortly.

Loki had changed back into her green and gold silk and Sanna finally got her shoes and dress back, though not the apron.

“You don’t need it Pet. Remember,” Loki pulled Sanna to her for quick, hard kiss, “you’ll be wearing my colors from now on.”

Head reeling from her Mistress’s kiss, Sanna merely nodded.

They would be apart for most of the afternoon and evening. Sanna would be busy packing what little she owned and moving into her new bed chamber. Loki was leaving to meet the king and queen for their midday meal. Last night they had specifically requested her presence for the following day, and Loki had a feeling she knew what they wished to discuss with her. She had just finished sealing her instructions to the Steward and would dispatch them with her mother’s handmaiden Gna, when Sanna gave voice to one of the concerns that had been nagging at her. She was certain there would be another row between the royal family and Loki once everyone saw her new form. Her Mistress seemed strangely unconcerned.

“What exactly could they do to me Pet? I haven’t broken any laws, and not even my dear mother has enough power to force me to change my form if I don’t wish to. Anyway, she’s always wanted a daughter.” Loki winked.

Her glib reply did little to quell Sanna’s fears.

“After you get settled in Pet, feel free to use my desk to write your lists.”

At the wide eyed look of astonishment on Sanna’s face Loki added, “I’m trusting you to stay out of my books and papers. There’s a set of blank pages in the top middle drawer you can use, and only use the bottle of black ink. Avoid the blue and whatever you do, do NOT open the red. Don’t even touch the bottle. Understood Pet?”

“Yes Mistress. I won’t touch the red ink or your books. I promise.”

“Good girl. I need to go.” Loki placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I may be late tonight so don’t wait up.” As she reached the door, she turned back and said, “And Pet, don’t forget the sheets.”

Sanna smacked her forehead with her palm. She had completely forgotten the reason she’d been in Loki's bedchamber in the first place. Once they were dealt with, she went to inspect the room that would be hers. Lifting the tapestry of Yggdrasil, she found a small door. The handle turned stiffly and opened into a plain looking room roughly half the size of the bathing chamber on the other side of the wall. It had been unused for some time. The shielding over the window opening was thankfully still working so no water had leaked inside.

A chipped wash basin and ewer, a small wardrobe, and an ancient looking wooden bed frame that was missing its ropes took up space against the far wall. Every surface was covered in dust and all four corners had cobwebs. On closer inspection, those were thankfully vacant of their creators.

Yes, Sanna thought to herself, this room would be nothing to someone like her Mistress. But to her, it was sublime. It offered her something she’d never had before. _Privacy_. This space would be hers and hers alone. Her hands were itching to get started, but she needed to organize her thoughts. There was a lot of work to be done and she still had the book to read and her lists to make.

First, she would pack her belongings into the small chest she’d brought with her when she left her last post to move into the palace. Second, she’d have to speak to the Steward. She needed to know if the bed could be repaired and if so, where to get new ropes and a mattress. Hopefully her Mistress’s note will have reached him before she got back to the servants’ hall. Third, she’d gather up her cleaning supplies, some fresh linens, and tackle this room. As she turned to leave, she changed her mind. The very first thing she would do, would be to drop the shielding from the window and let fresh air flood the little space. She doubted it had seen use in her Mistress’s lifetime and Sanna could practically taste the staleness in the air. She had to clean off and fiddle with-- and curse at-- the settings, but eventually it worked.

She went into the bathing room to wash the grime from her hands. As she was drying them, she heard the sound of someone pounding on the outer chamber door. Intrigued, she went to answer it. She’d barely gotten the door open when Prince Thor pushed his way in.

“Loki!” Looking around at the empty sitting room, Thor turned and noticed Sanna. “Where is my brother?” he demanded.

Sanna dipped into a quick curtsy and addressed the floor. “Joining your parents for their midday meal, Your Highness.”

“And no doubt _whining_ to them about our argument this morning; making everything sound as if it’s _my_ fault.” Thor scoffed.

“I wouldn’t know, Your Highness.” Sanna said softly, still staring at the floor. She hadn’t heard his side of their argument, but from that one word Loki had spoken earlier, Sanna was inclined to think it really was all Thor’s fault. “Would you like to leave a message with me, Your Highness?”

“What?” Thor hadn’t been paying any attention to her. “No. I’ll deliver it myself.” With that, he stormed back out of the room.

Sanna silently prayed to the Norns to watch over her Mistress and left Loki’s chambers, securing the door behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t until she got near the kitchens and smelled the aroma of roasting meat that Sanna realized she was hungry. Nearly ravenous, in fact. It wasn’t that surprising considering her busy morning. The other servants would be finishing their meal in the hallway adjoining the kitchens. If she hurried, she could still get something for herself.

Sanna managed to cajole one of the cooks into giving her the heel of a loaf of bread and the dregs from the bottom of the stew pot. It was mostly just liquid, but it was enough to soften the tough bread and make it edible. A mug of mead completed her fare. She found a seat at the mostly empty long table and ate as quickly as she could without choking.

Luckily, her absence was unnoticed by everyone except Marit, the maid she had been called to assist earlier that morning. Marit was even younger than Sanna and had no experience or desire to be a maid. She was a relation of one of the upper servants and was only taken on as a favor. What she was really hoping for, was to be married to one of the Einherjar, Odin’s elite warriors. Despite her open ambition she was kindhearted and the two young women had formed a friendship.

“Did you get into trouble for helping me? Is that why you’re late?” Marit whispered as she stopped on her way to return her own bowl and mug. “And where’s your apron?”

“Oh, no.” Thinking quickly Sanna added, “The prince wanted some extra cleaning done. My apron was too filthy to wear it in the dining hall.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. Loki did want the little room cleaned. She felt a small pang of guilt over deceiving Marit, but the girl was notorious for being unable to keep a secret. Nearly all the palace gossip reached her ear before any other. Some of the servants had jested that only Heimdall himself knew more about the comings and goings in the golden halls.

“Have you seen the Steward recently?” she said between mouthfuls. “I need to get a few things for the prince.”

Marit shook her head, “No. Not since this morning when he handed down the duty lists. He might be in his office though.”

Sanna nodded her thanks to Marit as the other maid went on her way. She dearly hoped her Mistress had indeed notified the Steward of the changes she’d made that morning. Otherwise their upcoming conversation would get very awkward, very quickly. She popped the last bite of bread into her mouth and stood. Just as she’d swallowed, the man himself appeared in the doorway of the hall with a folded sheet of paper in his right hand. Immediately spotting Sanna, he began to walk over to her.

The Steward of the Household was a large man. Tall and broad, he had once been a warrior but his left arm no longer worked properly and he walked with a pronounced limp. Rumor had it that he had been a lowly foot soldier when he had taken a serious blow mean for his king in the battle on Jotunheim. Serving in the royal household had been his reward.

He’d risen through the ranks beginning as a hand servant. Over the years he was eventually promoted to Steward of the Household. Anything and everything that involved the day to day running of the palace was his domain, and his authority was superseded only by the royal family themselves. Sanna liked and respected him. He’d been fatherly to her and the younger members of staff, correcting instead of punishing novice mistakes.

He stopped directly in front of Sanna.

“I supposed you know what this is about?” He held out the paper in his hand. Sanna recognized Loki’s seal and nodded quickly.

“Yes sir, I do.”

It seemed her Mistress had indeed informed the Steward.

The old man heaved out a weary sigh. “I thought the boy had grown out of this.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> More plot. No worries, the smut is returning in the next chapter. Promise.  
> This was supposed to be part of chapter 5 but it was running long so I split it up.  
> Loki's pov after the break.

_“Sir?”_

At Sanna’s expression, the Steward indicated the bench Sanna had been sitting on and she returned to it. He sat a little farther down with his bad leg stretched out before him.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you any of this,” he spoke lowly in the now deserted hall, “but as you’ll be personally attending the prince-- ah-- the _princess_ , I don’t see any harm in it."

He shifted slightly, getting more comfortable on the bench. "Quite a while back, when Prince Loki was still a boy and beginning to attempt to master more powerful _seidr_ , he’d get stuck in another form from time to time. Once, he spent a whole week as a wolf, another as a horse. He even turned himself into a little black house cat.” He paused and smiled at that particular memory.

“When he got a little older, he got stuck as a girl and nothing seemed to undo it. Their Majesties treated the whole thing as a jest, merely a prank gone awry. After a month of trying on her own, the All-mother took Prince Loki to Alfheim to get the spell reversed.”

“So she has done this before?” Certain things her Mistress had said began to make sense. _‘...I suspect you wouldn’t be as biddable if I were to change into one of my other forms.’_

The Steward nodded. “When he came of age he went back to Alfheim to learn more of their _seidr_. Its much more prevalent on that realm, and more powerful. He’s only just returned.”

She thought for a moment and said “I think this did start out as a spiteful jest, but before she left, the princess said she might stay as she is for years.” She’d whispered other things in Sanna’s ear before she left as well.

“That may yet come to pass. Short of Prince Thor, a more stubborn creature these Realms have yet to see.” The Steward rose to his feet. Sanna followed.

“Rumors of this latest ‘jest’ will likely run rampant through the palace and beyond. Be prepared for the gossips and their sharp tongues.”

“I will. I have a list of things I need.” She informed him of the sorry state of her new room.

“I’m not surprised. That space hasn’t seen use in my memory. Leave it with me. I’ll have one of the lads bring up what you need. Another will come fetch your chest from the dormitory. Is it packed yet?”

Sanna shook her head, “No sir. I wanted to speak to you first. I’ll do it now and gather up my supplies." She hesitated a moment then asked, "Sir? Do you have any objections to me taking the position?”

“No. You’re a hard worker and have a good head on your shoulders. And you’re the only maid he--” the Steward paused and frowned, “ _she_ hasn’t complained about. Truth be told, I always thought you’d end up a handmaiden once one of the princes married but…”

“I’ll need to assign another chambermaid to the princess. That’s emphasized in her instructions.” He continued, “ _Handmaidens_ don’t clean the bathing chamber or scrub the floors.”

Sanna felt a wave of panic at his words. She didn’t want some stranger to burst in on her and her Mistress at the wrong moment. Thinking quickly, she suggested Marit. She knew the lazy girl would do as little work as possible, and her constant stream of palace gossip may be useful in the future.

She arranged with the Steward for Marit to come at the same time every other day to clean the bathing room and to bring fresh sheets and towels with her. Sanna would do all the other work herself while Loki was away doing… What _did_ her Mistress do all day? She’d have to ask later.

Once everything was settled, they bid each other good day. She went to pack, and the Steward went to see to the rest of his own duties before making an official announcement at the evening meal about Loki’s actions and the subsequent change in Sanna’s status.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The looks on her parents faces alone made it worthwhile.

The three were seated around a table in a shaded part of the The Queen’s Garden. The sun was shining, the vivendel was in bloom. If not for the tension in the air, the day would have been rather beautiful.

Odin seemed irritated but resigned, Frigga amused, and Thor, once he arrived, turned a most unbecoming shade of purple.

“Thor!” Loki’s cheerfulness sounded hollow even to her own ears. She indicated the fourth place set at the table, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

“Brother what is the meaning of this!” Living up to his title, Thor thundered at his ‘brother’ who simply smiled sweetly and raised her glass in a mock toast.

Looking the picture of innocence, Loki replied, “I thought you’d prefer me this way, brother dear. Wasn’t it you who, only this morning, commented to Lady Sif and The Idiots Three that if I wanted to become a _völva_ so badly why didn’t I just turn myself into a girl again? And that no true warrior would employ such ‘deceitful tricks’ in battle.”

“Thor!” Frigga rose from the table and continued in a low voice, “Tell me you did not!”

Loki had always thought their mother’s anger was a sight to behold, so long as it wasn’t aimed in her direction.

“Mother I-” For once Thor had nothing to say. The color had drained from his face in the sight of his mother’s quiet anger and he visibly shrank away from her. The realization that his disparaging and _very public_ remarks about Loki also applied to her was dawning on him. Frigga had been the most fearsome shieldmaiden in all of Asgard as well as being one of the strongest seidr wielders in the Nine Realms.

Odin had remained silent until this moment. “Thor, leave us.”

“Father-”

“Leave! Your mother and I have much to discuss with Loki that does not concern you.”

Biting his tongue, Thor turned and walked back towards the palace.

“It wasn’t just his comments to the others this morning, was it?” Frigga asked gently. She resumed her seat, reaching across the little table to cover Loki’s hand with hers to give it a gentle squeeze.

“No.” Loki looked down at her empty plate, any appetite she’d had was now gone. “No. He, like the others, has heard the rumors about Gwydion and me. He called me an...” Loki bit her lip and looked away from her parents.

Gwydion was the young lord of Vanaheim Loki had befriended while both were studying _seidr_ under the same master on Alfheim. They were equally notorious mischief makers and once their rivalry had been settled, one was rarely seen without the other. The two got on so well together, speculation had started to spread about what they had gotten up to behind closed doors.

“Anyway,” Loki’s mock cheeriness had returned, “I could hardly challenge him publicly for his remarks, so I left. I thought this,” indicating her new form “would irritate him enough, instead.”

It was within Loki’s legal rights to demand Thor fight in a duel to the death for the insult that he’d used. Frigga and Odin both knew Loki would never demand it. As much as the siblings would snap and snarl like wolves, they still loved each other. That, and they both knew their mother would never forgive the survivor should one of their quarrels become fatal.

“You showed great restraint.” Odin nodded in approval.

Praise was a rare thing from Odin to his youngest. Loki struggled to keep the surprise out of her voice, "Thank you, Father."

“Now about your new handmaiden,” Frigga began, “is she just another way to get back at your brother?”

Loki’s empty stomach tightened. Did her mother know about what she and Pet had done? Their agreement? No. How could she?

“You and I both know that you don’t actually need a handmaiden to help with your hair and clothes. You have learned enough _seidr_ to tend to your needs yourself. Is this maid just a formality while you’re in your current form?” Frigga asked. When Loki didn’t answer, Frigga added, “We don’t want an innocent girl getting caught in the middle of this ongoing war between you and your brother.”

“She was a formality initially, but I think this position will suit her. She has a quick mind and is unafraid of my moods…" Loki paused. "Yes. I think she’ll do rather well. Now that I’m home, I will need an extra pair of hands once I start taking on more duties.”

Pet would be good for that, Loki thought. A vision of the girl kneeling, naked and bound suddenly popped into Loki’s head.

“That’s another thing we need to discuss with you.”

Odin’s words snapped her out of the pleasant daydream.

“There are several lords and their domains you need to become familiar with over the next few weeks. The High Chancellor has expressed a wish to retire from his duties within the next decade, and I’d like some of those responsibilities to fall to you.”

“As you wish Father. I’ll begin immediately.”

 _High Chancellor Loki_. Not the throne, but she didn’t really expect that anymore. Still, it should be enough power to undo any political damage Thor might create during his reign. The day to day running of Asgard would be hers. Thor only thought of his next victory, not whether or not the common people had enough grain for the winter.

As they ate, her father outlined his expectations for Loki in the coming months with Frigga commenting on points Odin had missed. Nearly two hours had passed by the time they quit the table.

Loki headed to the main archive to collect and review various books and crystal data cubes on everything from Asgardian law to farming practices to maps of the provinces and who was in charge of them. She stayed working in the archive until her eyes burned and the words blurred on the pages.

She’d had her evening meal brought to her there instead of going to the main hall. Having a legitimate excuse to avoid Thor and his cronies was a side benefit to her new responsibilities.

Loki desperately needed to organize all this information quickly. She also needed her bed and the lovely little Pet who was hopefully sleeping in it.

She glanced up at the time-keeper beside the door and realized it was nearing midnight. Loki gathered the books, charts, and the notes she’d made into a pile and used her seidr to transport the lot to her chambers.

She stood and swayed on her feet, fatigue from the day’s strain hitting all at once. Her quarters were nearly on the other side of the palace from the archive, so she decided to take a magical shortcut instead of making the long trek through the halls.

Loki appeared in the hallway just outside the door of her sitting room. Upon opening it, the lights were burning low and her Pet was nowhere to be seen. She checked her own bedroom. The bed was turned down and awaiting her return, but there was no sign of the girl. The bathing room showed signs of recent use, but again her Pet was absent. Finally, Loki quietly eased open the little door behind the tapestry. It moved smoothly, on newly silent hinges.

The room was immaculate, if sparse. The shielding was missing from the open window and cool night air drifted into the room. A single reading light was burning. She recognized it as the one from her desk.

Loki was struck once again by her Pet’s youth and the innocent expression she wore while sleeping. Sanna had dozed off while reading the book Loki had given to her. She was wearing a simple shift, the book open and sitting by her side. Her dress lay in a crumpled heap near the bed. Loki could see the filth on it from where she stood. A wave of possessiveness rose up inside her from seemingly nowhere. She considered burning it, then decided to send the offending garment back down to the laundry. Her little Pet would _never_ be seen in it's like again. Finding the second hung up in the wardrobe, Loki sent it on it's way as well.

She looked back at Sanna's sleeping form. Thinking how delightful it would be to wake up next to that innocence and corrupt it a little further in the morning, Loki walked over and picked up the book. She closed the cover and placed it on the little chest at the foot of the bed. She extinguished the light and used her _seidr_ to put it back on her desk. She bent down and lifted her Pet up into her arms. The girl truly was exhausted. She didn’t stir in the slightest as Loki made her way back to her own bedchamber.

She quickly removed her Pet's clothing and tucked her into the massive bed. After washing and disrobing, Loki joined her there. She pulled her Pet close to her, spooning the girl in front of her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Loki nuzzled her face into her Pet’s hair and inhaled her scent. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of what she would do with the girl in her arms come morning…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> SMUT'S BACK!!! And some fluff.

_Sanna was dreaming._

They were sitting on the grass beside a slow moving river near the farming village where Sanna had been born. The little hamlet was at the foot of one of the mountains on Asgard, and the soil there was rich. The sun was setting, and the crescent of the largest of the moons was just peeking over the horizon. They sat wrapped in each other’s arms, hidden from view by a large tree at their backs.  
This was her favorite place in all the realm. She often dreamed of it when her mind was troubled, seeking solace in the familiar surroundings.

Her Mistress was placing kisses down her neck while her hand reached under the hem of Sanna’s dress. Loki ran her palm up over her Pet's knee to knead the silky flesh of her inner thigh.

“Mistress! What if someone sees...” Her protest faded to a whimper.

“Let them.” Loki's hand slid up to cup Sanna’s mound.

The heel of her palm was rubbing over Sanna's core. Her Pet let out a low moan and began to grind against it. The thrill of possible discovery was making the girl very wet indeed.

“Who owns you Pet?”

“You do Mistress.”

“Good girl. Show me my property.”

Sanna wriggled around until she lay on her back before her Mistress. She pulled her skirt up to her waist and opened her legs. Loki ran her fingers over Sanna’s slick folds.

“They would get quite a show wouldn’t they, my little Pet? All your neighbors would see what an eager little _hóra_ you have become. Legs spread wide and begging to be used. Oh look! Look how wet your hungry little _kunta_ has become.” She held up the hand that had been giving Sanna so much pleasure and spread her fingers to show the strands that formed between them.

She brought those sticky fingers to the girl’s lips and said, “Open your mouth like a good little _thrall_ and lick them clean.”  
Willing slave that she was, Sanna obediently opened her mouth and licked every drop from her Mistress’s hand, sucking each finger in turn. She wondered if her Mistress would taste similar and how soon she would find out.

Loki had begun to stroke her again, faster and harder than before. Sanna was soon in a frenzy, moaning and begging for her Mistress’s mouth. All thoughts of caution or discovery were thrown from her mind.

“Ask for what you want Pet.”

“Please Mistress. Will you lick me?” She was so eager, her hands were clawing at the grass beneath her.  
Loki bend down and ran her tongue slowly over Sanna’s throbbing clit and asked, “Is that what you want Pet?”

Sanna shivered in relief and nodded her head. “Please, I want more. I want to feel your touch inside of me again.

“You want to cum around my fingers little _hóra?”_   Loki teased at her entrance with her tongue.

“Yesss!” Sanna whined. “Please Mistress!”

“Then you’re going to have to wake up, Pet.”

“W-what?”

_“Wake up.”_

Suddenly Sanna was ripped from the dream and hurled back to reality. She was wide awake, breathing hard and laying on her back. Her spread legs were tangled in the sheets of Loki’s bed. She looked over to find her Mistress sleeping peacefully. Glancing to the balcony, Sanna saw that the sky was still dark.

 _A dream._ It had all been a dream. Her body was burning with need and she was desperate for relief. She reached a hand down between her legs and froze. Her Mistress’s words from the day before flowed through her mind.

_‘...if you feel the need for release become overwhelming you are to come to me day or night and tell me what you need.’_

She looked again at her Mistress’s still, sleeping form. Sanna thought she must have been up working even later than herself and began to feel guilty for even thinking of waking her Mistress for such a trivial thing.

_‘...your pleasure belongs to me now… if you touch yourself or cum without my permission, I will punish you.’_

Sanna didn’t know what to do. She was torn between the desire for relief and the desire to obey her Mistress. Sitting in darkness and biting her lip, she made a decision.

She got up as quietly as possible and left the bedchamber. The light from the moons streaming in from the balcony was enough to guide her. Padding barefoot into the bathing room, she eased the door shut and lit one of the small lights over the large mirror.

She then went to empty bathing pool and turned the cold water tap on full. She watched the large, sunken stone basin fill halfway and turned off the tap. She stepped in and immediately sat down, slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek at the icy water touching her aroused flesh. All thoughts, lustful or otherwise fled her mind as she forced herself to lay back and go completely under the freezing water. She came back up, gasping at the shock.

In an attempt to get warm again, Sanna vigorously scrubbed her hair and body with the flower scented bar of soap she’d brought in with her other things yesterday. She had been so tired after cleaning and restoring the little room that she’d only changed her clothes and made a few passes with a damp cloth over her hands and face. Her teeth were chattering as she rinsed her hair under the frigid tap one last time and stood up.

She let out a squeak of surprise as a large drying cloth suddenly came around her from behind and she felt hands on her shoulders turning her around. Loki was standing there in all her glory and Sanna was rendered speechless at the sight. For all their intimacy, she had never actually seen her Mistress nude before. Heat came roaring back to those delicate bits she’d tried so hard to cool off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What in the Nine are you doing Pet? Your lips are blue and your skin is nearly as cold as a Jotun’s.” For a fleeting moment Loki wondered if her Pet knew how the hot water tap worked.

“I-I-I w-wasss…” Between the icy bath and seeing her Mistress naked, Sanna couldn’t form a coherent thought let alone a full sentence. Her teeth were chattering and her whole body was shaking violently.

“Never mind for now Pet. Let’s get you warm.” Loki opened the drains and the freezing, dirty water rushed out of the basin. She closed them again and open the hot tap all the way and the cold a fraction so as not to scald either of them. Loki tugged the drying sheet from her and sat down in the basin, pulling the girl down to straddle her lap. Sanna’s whole body was shuddering as she clung to her Mistress, who began to vigorously rub every part she could reach.

When the basin was near to overflowing, Loki closed the taps and murmured in Sanna’s ear, “Lay back Pet. I’ve got you.” She held the girl so only her face was above the hot water. They stayed that way for several minutes. When Sanna had stopped shivering, Loki let her sit back up in her lap.

The night was warm, but the breeze from the open door was cool on her wet skin, and Sanna’s now exposed nipples quickly hardened.

Taking her Pet’s flushed face between her hands Loki said, “I want an explanation.”

“I’m so sorry I woke you. I know you must have been working very late last night.” Sanna said contritely.

“I sleep lightly Pet, and that’s not an answer.” Almost unconsciously, Loki’s hands moved down from Sanna’s face to squeeze the mounds of her breasts and tug at the stiffening peaks her nipples.

“I, um, I c-can’t, oh I can’t think when you do that Mistress!” She was panting from more than the heat of the water.

“What? Oh.” Loki slid her hands down to caress the tops of Sanna’s thighs under the water.

“I’m waiting Pet.”

After a moment’s hesitation Sanna lurched forward and pressed herself against Loki. Hiding her face in the crook of Loki's shoulder, she watched her Mistress’s tresses float in the water like spilled ink. Sanna whispered in her ear, “I can’t. I can’t say it while you’re looking at me.”

Perplexed, Loki whispered back, “What can’t you say?”

“I had a dream. You and I were in it. We were a stone’s throw away from my parents’ house and we were doing… _Things!_ Right there out in the open! Anyone could’ve _seen_...” Embarrassed, she hid her face in the crook of her Mistress’s neck and shuddered.

Loki was glad Sanna couldn’t see her face just then. Her smile would’ve given the game away.

She had murmured an incantation as she was falling asleep. One to let her share her dreams with whomever she was in physical contact with as she slept. Frigga had used this spell long ago. She’d spent several nights holding her frightened child, warding off nightmares about trolls and frost giants and the other monsters from the sagas parents told their children.

When Loki had awoken to an empty bed, she’d thought that the girl had gone back to her own room to pleasure herself. She was looking forward to punishing her Pet by bringing her to the edge of release repeatedly and stopping each time, but first she had to find her. She felt slightly guilty after seeing the girl nearly frozen in the bathing chamber in an attempt to quell the lust she had inspired.

“What kind of things Pet?” She had heard the shame in the girl’s voice and began to squeeze her thighs under the water. “Describe them to me.”

“You had me lay in the grass by the river and pull my skirt up. You wanted me to show you your property…”

Loki could feel her Pet trembling in her arms. She snaked a hand around between their bodies and cupped Sanna's mound under the water.

“And what lovely property it is. Then what did I do Pet?” Loki began to kiss and suck at her Pet’s shoulder and neck. When she didn’t answer, Loki nipped the girl with her teeth hard enough to leave a red mark. Sanna let out a whimper and she growled back, “Tell me.”

“Y-you started to play with your property,” Loki slid a finger into her Pet’s delicate folds to circle her clit, “You had me lick your fingers clean,” Sanna face was flushed bright, “b-but you said if I wanted to c-cum around your fingers again I n-needed to wake up. That’s when I woke up.”

“And instead of waking me, you decided to freeze yourself instead?” Loki could feel Sanna nodding her head.

“I didn’t want to break the rules,” she sighed, “but I also didn’t want to wake you. You need your rest Mistress.”

“Oh Pet, what am I going to do with you?” A laugh was bubbling up inside Loki. “I don’t know whether to kiss you for your creativity or take you over my knee and give your backside a firm spanking.”

Loki turned her head and pressed a kiss into Sanna’s flushed cheek. This lead to more gentle kisses and soft caresses both above and below the water. They were both still tired from the previous day and merely sat a while, entwined in the low light. Holding and being held.

Loki stirred a little and asked, “How did it make you feel Pet? The idea of being caught? Did it frighten or excite you?”

“I…” Sanna was hesitant to answer. Would her Mistress attempt it for real if she told the truth and said it excited her? She’d know if Sanna tried to lie. “Both? It was exciting in the dream, but I don’t think I could ever do that awake.” She shook her head slightly, “I really don’t think I could.”

Loki nudged Sanna’s face to look at her. “Thank you for being honest with me, Pet.”

Sanna’s answering smile turned into a yawn.

By now the water had begun to cool. Loki flicked open the drains.

“It’s time for us to go back to bed, Pet. It’ll be at least another two hours before anyone in the palace besides the night watch is awake.” Loki stood with Sanna still wrapped around her. They were covered in a shimmer of green light and in an instant they were both dry. Sanna lay her head on Loki’s shoulder as she carried the girl back to her bed chamber.

“Mistress? Do we have to sleep or can we, um, do other things?” Sanna asked when Loki had set her down on the edge of the enormous bed.

Loki looked down at the girl and raised an eyebrow. “Did you forget what I told you yesterday?”

At her look of confusion Loki said, “You don’t get to cum again until I have your lists in my hand, remember?”

“The book! I was reading it when I fell asleep. Where--” Eyes wide, Sanna looked around.

“It’s in your room. Perhaps we can read it together later, after breakfast. There are a few errands we need to do today as well.” Loki got into bed and lay on her side. Sanna lay down facing her.

“How far did you get in your reading?” Loki smoothed a strand of hair behind her Pet’s ear.

“Only to chapter three. I was so tired after cleaning that room I--”

 _“What?”_  Loki looked alarmed. “You mean you did all that work by yourself? Whatever for Pet? You’re a handmaiden now, not a scullery wench. I directed the Steward that it should be done for you. No wonder you were sleeping so soundly when I found you.”

Sanna touched a hand to her Mistress’s face. “I _wanted_ to do it. It’s the first space I’ve ever had to myself, and I thank you for it. I needed to make it mine. Do you understand?”

Somewhat mollified, Loki sighed. “I suppose I do. But I don’t want you wearing yourself out with scrubbing and drudgery. If anything is going to exhaust you, its going to be me.” Loki covered Sanna’s hand with her own and pressed a kiss into her palm. “Do you have everything you need?”

“More or less.” Sanna thought back to the cold starkness of the room. “A chair for reading or needlework would be nice, and maybe a mirror.”

It was going to be a while before she could afford any real luxuries. She wouldn’t received her quarterly wages from the palace until after midsummer. All the money she’d earned at her previous posts had gone directly to her parents since she had been underage.

They’d been unlucky in the past few years. First a blight had destroyed one season’s entire crop, then a fire had damaged part of the house, including the roof. Thankfully, no one had been injured, but the income from Sanna’s wages had been sorely needed.

Still, she had managed to hide away a few coins. Mostly tips she’d received for running errands and the like. She might be able to find something at the market that was stained or damaged and get it for a lower price. Maybe if she-

Sanna was startled out of these thought by her Mistress’s sudden, “Then we’ll go to the market after midday. I have a new spell in mind and I need to gather supplies. We can pick up whatever you need while we’re out.” Loki looked pointedly at her Pet. “ _I_ shall be the one to write out the list this time.”

“But Mistress, I don’t receive my wages until-”

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll see to it. In fact, I don’t want you to concern yourself with money anymore.” She pulled Sanna close to her and snuggled under the blanket, the way a child does with their favorite soft toy.

“Rule number three. You are mine and if I wish to indulge you, I will. Tell me anything you desire and, if it is nothing too outlandish, you shall have it. What you do with your wages is your own affair. You’ve earned that money, spend it on what you like. Or keep sending it home to your parents if you wish.”

Loki was beginning to doze, lulled to sleep by Sanna’s hand absently stroking through her hair. She was nearly asleep when she remembered something. “Oh, don’t let me forget, we need to see the seamstress today. You need to be fitted for your new dresses.”

Sanna’s hand stilled. “My _dresses?_ As in, more than one?” Sanna had never had more than two dresses at one time in her entire life. Both had usually been handed down from her older sister. One to wear and one to wash, just like the dresses issued to the palace maids.

Loki opened one annoyed eye. She was truly tired and had been rather enjoying her Pet’s affectionate touches. “Yessss, Pet. Dresses. Plural. You will need at least half a dozen to begin with, as you’ll be attending to my needs in public as well as in private. You will represent me, just as you’ve seen Fulla and my mother’s other handmaidens represent her. I won’t have you looking like some urchin plucked off the street.”

Loki also intended to commission a very _special_ dress, one that only she would see.

“But-”

“No more arguments Pet. Go to sleep.” Loki nuzzled her face against Sanna’s chest and was soon asleep, settled by the sound of her Pet’s heartbeat.

Sanna lay awake a while longer, stroking her Mistress’s hair, thinking of the novelty of owning more than two dresses at once. Clothing made just for her that no one else had ever worn. She fell asleep wondering where she would put them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Sanna's 'training' for her new position begins.

Sanna woke to the feeling of sunlight on her face. Startled, she looked around and realized it was later than she was used to waking. Her Mistress was still asleep on her side facing her.

She slipped out of bed and headed for the bathing room. Bathing wasn’t its only use, and Sanna found she had a rather urgent need of its other facilities. When she came back, Loki was still asleep. Unsure of the best way to wake her, and chilled by the morning air coming from the open balcony, Sanna got back into bed and whispered, “Mistress. It’s morning. Mistress?”

Loki stirred and pulled the girl close to her. Sanna tried again.

“Mistress. It’s time to get up." Getting no response, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Loki’s mouth. Then another. By the third kiss, Loki was kissing her back.

“Mmm. What a lovely way to wake up, Pet.” Loki purred. She released Sanna and stretched herself sinuously.

“Shall I help you dress Mistress, or fetch your breakfast first?” Sanna was looking about for her clothes. She knew she was wearing at least a shift when she fell asleep in her room last night. Her Mistress must have taken it off her when she brought her to bed. She ran a hand through her hair. Had she put her stockings back on? She couldn’t remember.

“Fetch breakfast for both of us. Something light for me, fruit, bread, cheese, mead.” She waved a hand and stifled a yawn. “And get whatever you’d like for yourself.”

Loki got up, walked to her wardrobe, and put on the same shimmery black robe she’d worn the day before.

“Um, Mistress?” Sanna bit her lip.

“Yes, Pet?” Loki was busy tying the belt of her robe.

“Where did my clothes end up last night? I was wearing _something_ when I fell asleep in my room, wasn’t I?” Memories of her late night trip to the bathing room came back, but none of falling asleep in her own room. She must have been more tired than she’d thought.

“Oh, yes. Your shift is back in your room. I sent both of your dresses back to the laundry.”

Once her robe was secure Loki turned and left the bedroom. Confused and still naked, Sanna got up to follow in her wake, stopping when she saw her Mistress was going to the same room she’d just used. Probably for the same reason. When Loki came back out, Sanna tried again.

“Mistress? I can’t go to the kitchens like this.”

“Of course not Pet.” This gave Loki an idea, but perhaps one to save for later? Yes. Better not to rush things while her Pet is still so untrained. Another idea came into her mind. Breakfast was as good a place as any to start that training.

“What a glorious morning. I think we’ll eat on the balcony. Its still early enough not to be too warm--” She broke off at the sound of a quiet knock on the outer door.

“Ah. Right on time.” Loki made a shooing motion to Sanna, who retreated to Loki’s bedchamber, but left the door cracked open enough to see who it was.

Loki opened the door to a servant who presented a wrapped parcel.

“My compliments to your mistress on her prompt service.” The servant bowed, turned and left. Loki called to Sanna, “You can come out now Pet, he’s gone.” She set the parcel on the low table and sat in her chair by the cold hearth. She gestured for the girl to come over and sit on the divan.

“What is it Mistress?”

“It’s yours. Open it.” Loki said with her cat-like smile.

Sanna put the parcel in her lap and undid the string around it. Peeling back the cloth, she let out a little gasp. Inside was a dress. It was a fairly simple design of deep green silk shot through with gold, and made up of overlapping layers. A black capelet accompanied it. Upon closer inspection, Loki’s sigil was worked into the design woven in golden thread around the border of the capelet. Under the dress there were soft soled, golden sandals and a gold cuff armband with her Mistress’s personal rune inscribed.

Unable to hold back the tears, Sanna let out a little sob. She hurried to smother it with her hand, but her Mistress heard it anyway.

“What’s wrong, Pet? If you don’t like--”

“It’s beautiful!” Her hands were shaking as she dashed the tears away with the back of her hand. “It’s so beautiful. I’ve never dreamed I’d ever have anything like this.” She clutched the dress to her. “It’s really mine? How?”

“Eyes up. Look at me.”

Once Sanna had torn her gaze away from the gorgeous creation in her lap Loki continued, “Of course it’s yours Pet. I sent a note to the Royal Seamstress when I sent one to the Steward. I gave her a rough idea of what I wanted and she did the rest. It’s based on one of my mother’s handmaidens’ dresses. You and Lofn are nearly the same size. She can make any alterations when we go to her later today, but it should do for now. Put it on Pet. I want to see you in my colors.”

Sanna stood and pulled the dress over her head. It went on easily and was nearly a perfect fit. She slid the armband onto her left forearm near the crook of her elbow and knelt to tie on the sandals. Once she stood back up, her Mistress gestured for the girl to turn slowly in place. Loki nodded her approval and rose to secure the capelet in place.

The two went into Loki’s bedroom to view the results in the mirror that hung over her dressing table. After twirling around to see herself from every angle, Loki had her sit on the low stool before the table. Sanna noticed it held the accouterments of both a man and a woman.

...A _woman_. Supposedly, the last time she’d changed herself like this she’d been a child. When did she get…

The realization hit her hard. Her Mistress must have been in this form recently. Most likely on Alfheim. Was this a part of her argument yesterday with Prince Thor? The rumors about her and Gwydion...

Oblivious to the thoughts racing through her Pet’s mind, Loki picked up a comb and began to run it gently through the girl’s hair, careful not to pull it.

Distracted from her whirling thoughts, Sanna tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the new sensation. No one had done this for her since she was a very small child and then it was only as a necessity. Something to get over and done with as soon as possible. As her Mistress began to braid and pin her hair in place, Sanna’s thoughts wandered back to her new clothes.

“But how did she finish it so quickly?” Sanna knew how to sew a simple dress, and alter the ones her sister had outgrown, but the weaving of the cloth was something she’d never done. She knew what a loom was, but she’d never actually seen its use.

Loki chuckled at this and said, “Oh Pet. I will have Brynhild show you her looms once your fitting is complete. They move so quickly, it is as if she weaves cloth from thin air. She has a small army of minions, each weaving or stitching a piece of the whole at the same time. She also dispatched one to the shoe maker and one to the goldsmith while the others completed your dress.”

She finished pinning the last braid in place and pressed a kiss to the top of Sanna’s head. Loki sent her on her way to the kitchens for their breakfast before starting to comb through her own tangled locks.

__________________________________________________________

 

Sanna returned with a large covered tray and a basket dangling from one elbow just as Loki was emerging from her bedchamber. She had dressed for the day in practical black and green leathers, hair pulled back from her face in a single braid. She looked nearly ready for combat and Sanna remarked on her appearance.

“Are you going into battle Mistress?” She asked as she set the tray down on the small table out on the balcony. Loki walked over to the table in the sitting area. She picked up the golden goblets near the wine decanter and joined Sanna out on the balcony.

“I might as well be. I need to go to the training field at least for a little while this morning.” She did not look happy. “I’ve come to realize that I spent all yesterday hiding from Thor and his cronies. No more.”

“Shall I come and cheer you on Mistress?” Sanna asked as took the goblets from Loki’s hand. She removed the cover of the tray and began to make up a plate for Loki. She poured out mead from the jug she’d slipped into the basket and took out the small loaf of bread stashed in there as well.

“You, my Pet, have a task of your own to do.” Loki sat and patted her lap. “Now, be a good little _thrall_ and serve your Mistress.”

Sanna blushed, but she was smiling as she sat on her Mistress’s lap. Loki’s hands came around her waist once she was settled.

“As beautiful as you are in my colors, let’s not get that pretty new dress of your stained before you’ve worn it.”

Sanna’s dress disappeared in a flash of green light. She let out a squeak of shock as the morning breeze danced across her naked flesh and she felt the cold leather and metal of her Mistress’s armor on her back. She was still wearing her sandals and bracelet. Sanna looked frantically about for a moment, but saw no one who could spy on them. They were too high up to be seen from the gardens below unless they got right up to the edge of the balcony.

“You nearly look like a proper _thrall_ , Pet.” Loki ran a hand up the girl’s breast, over her throat to gently touch her lips. She ran her thumb across the lower one and applied pressure until her Pet opened her mouth.

“Every morsel that passes these lips today will come from my hand only. Every sip, from a cup I hold to these lips. Is that understood?”

A wave of boldness surged through Sanna and she flicked out her tongue to lick Loki’s thumb before replying, “Yes Mistress. I understand.”

“What do you understand, Pet?” She pressed her lips to Sanna’s shoulder.

“That everything I need will be provided by you.” Sanna turned her head and looked at her Mistress with trusting eyes. Again Loki felt a dull pain in the vicinity of her heart.

“That’s right Pet.” Loki plucked a wild strawberry from her plate. They had just come into season and these were full and ripe. “Open.”

Sanna opened her mouth.

“Hold your tongue out like a good girl.” As she did so, her Mistress place the tart berry on her tongue. “Stay as you are Pet. I didn’t tell you to close your mouth yet.”

Loki made Sanna hold herself still as she positioned her, spreading the girl’s legs to the outside of her own. Effectively opening her for Loki’s other hand to explore. Finding her little thrall already wet for her, Loki gathered up some of that wetness to rub a finger slowly over her sensitive little nub. Sanna grasped the edge of the table and let out a whimper.

“Hands behind you back, Pet. Nice and high.”

Sanna let go of the table and grasped her own forearms behind her back. “Good girl.” This pushed her breasts forward. Loki took full advantage of this, pinching and plucking at her Pet’s nipples and teasing her clit until the girl began to squirm in her lap.

“Now, let me see. Hmm. What do I want?” Loki perused the offerings on the table, deliberating like a wealthy mistress choosing her next set of jewels. “I want… This! No, this!” She plucked up a single red grape from her plate and held it up for Sanna to see.

“Hard to tell with grapes, unless you bite into them, whether or not they will be sweet or sour.” She paused as if deep in thought. “If only there were something I know to be sweet to dip it into…”

Reaching down, she slowly ran the firm flesh of the grape over Sanna’s clit. She slipped a finger of her other hand deep inside. It curled and found the spot her Pet enjoyed so much. Adding a second finger, Loki began stroking that spot over and over again in time with the grape. The torturous teasing was making Sanna desperate. She started to grind her hips against her Mistress’s hands while little choking whimpers came from her open mouth.

“Show me how long you can hold out. How much of a good girl you can be. The longer you keep that berry on your tongue, the longer I will play with your sweet little kunta. Bite down when you’ve had enough.” Loki paused to nip at the back of Sanna’s neck.

The whimpering grew louder, but her mouth stayed open.

“Make me proud of you. But remember Pet. You’re still not allowed to cum. If you do, I’ll have no choice but to punish you. This is only the beginning of your training. You have so much left to learn. So many experiences to endure.” Loki nipped her again.

Sanna was now moaning outright.

“I’m going to do far worse to you in the future.” She leaned forward slightly and nipped at the shaking earlobe. “And you’ll beg me to continue. I promise you.”

Sanna’s jaw was beginning to hurt. Drool from her open mouth was starting to run down her chin and drip onto her breasts. Tears were pooling in her eyes. A sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe. She wanted so much to please her Mistress, but her entire body was shaking, fighting the orgasm that was building. She looked at Loki with pleading eyes.

“Such a beautiful mess. Aren’t you glad I removed your new dress?”

Loki’s fingers were moving faster. Sanna had begun to let out keening cries. Her tears dripped down to mingle with the drool than ran off her chin and onto her breasts. The need for release was becoming painful.

“I’ll be merciful, but only because it’s your first day of training. I’m going to count down from 30. If you can hold out until then, I’ll buy you a pretty trinket at the market today. How does that sound?”

Sanna nodded and Loki began to count. “Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, _good girl_ Pet, twenty-seven…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Picking up literally right where we left off. In the future (once they get a daily routine established) we're gonna scroll past a bunch of this domestic stuff and go straight to porn. Unless the domestic stuff involves porn. Look, I'm not saying Loki's going to make Sanna clean wearing nothing but a collar, but...

“...Almost there Pet. Three, just a little bit more. Two, you can do this. One, and stop!” Sanna’s mouth snapped painfully shut as Loki withdrew her fingers and popped the grape into her own mouth.

“So sweet. And such a good girl! _Good girl Pet!_ I’m so very proud of you.” Loki cooed at her, soothing her like a child. “With enough training you’ll be able to hold out for hours.”

Sanna barely heard her Mistress.

Loki turned her so as to be able to cradle the girl with her arms while she calmed down. With her Mistress’s permission, she unbent her arms and placed her hands in her lap.

Sanna’s forearms were covered in red marks and scratches where her finger nails had dug in. She rested her head against Loki’s shoulder and sat shaking with her eyes closed.

At a flick of Loki’s wrist, a warm, damp cloth appeared in her hand and she gently bathed the sweat and drool from her Pet’s face, neck, and breasts. Sanna was still trembling by the time she finished. Loki wiped her own hands on the cloth and held one of the goblets of mead up to the girl’s lips.

“Drink.”

Sanna sipped at the goblet and and whined. A few drops spilled down her chin. Her mouth was still aching from staying open for so long.

“That’s alright Pet.” Loki wiped up the mead with the cloth. “What would you like? A bit of cheese? Some bread?”

Sanna shook her head. “N-no, thank you Mistress. Mine is still in the basket.”  
She leaned over and took out a small covered crock of porridge and a wooden spoon. Both were typical of the servant’s hall. She took off the cover and Loki could see inside.

“Is this what you normally have, Pet?” Loki asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sanna nodded. “Yes Mistress. It’s what’s offered in the servants’ hall. I usually mix in some berries or, if I’m lucky, honey to help the taste.” She stirred the contents a little and Loki could see the bits of dried fruit that had sunk to the bottom.

Seeing the look on her Mistress’s face, Sanna was quick to add, “It’s very nourishing, and it tastes better than it looks.” She sighed a little. “It reminds me of home.”

Loki’s face softened. “Did your mother often make it for you?” She took the spoon from Sanna.

“No. It was usually my sister, Dagna. She’s quite a bit older than I am. My parents were--” she searched for the right word to use. “They were _unlucky_ when it came to having children. They had stopped trying by the time I was born. I think I was a great surprise for them.” The last she said with a smile.

Loki scooped up some of the porridge onto the spoon and said, “Open up. You have a busy day ahead and you’ll need your strength.”

The insinuation was clear.

Sanna obediently ate all the porridge her Mistress fed her and drank the rest of the mead from the goblet that was held up to her lips. Loki asked her more questions about her home and early life. Sanna told her a little about her family and the troubles they’d had in the last few years.

By the time she finished the porridge her trembling had stopped. Sanna gathered herself together enough to return the favor and hand fed her Mistress. With every bite, Loki took the opportunity of licking and nibbling her Pet’s fingers.

When they had both finished, Loki allowed Sanna to refresh herself and get dressed.

Loki was strapping her blades into place around her body as Sanna emerged fully clothed from the bathing room. Loki looked her over and paused. She noticed the self-inflicted scratches that were still bright red. She walked over to the bookshelf on the far right of the room.

“Come over here, Pet.” Loki crooked a finger at her.

When she obeyed, Loki pulled a tome as thick as her hand was wide off the shelf and held it open. Sanna saw that the book was actually hollow. There were a few small pouches of different colors and materials tucked inside. Loki plucked a rich blue pouch made of a shiny fabric out and pointed out the others to Sanna.

“Blue is for light healing, green to remove some poisons, red is for serious wounds, and do not open the black pouch for any reason.” She looked Sanna directly in the eye. “The contents will kill you in an instant if it comes into contact with your skin. Do you understand?”

“Yes Mistress.” Sanna nodded.

“Repeat it back to me.” Loki set the open not-book down on her desk and took a pale blue stone out of the pouch in her hand. It was the roughly the size and shape of an egg, and looked similar to an agate.

Sanna repeated, “Blue for light healing, green for poisons, red for serious wounds, black is lethal.”

“Good girl. Hold out your arms.” A light green glow came from Loki’s fingertips and began to pulse inside the little stone as she ran it over Sanna’s injuries. They healed quite literally by magic.

“That’s better. I don’t want to see any marks on this flesh unless I put them there myself." Loki pulled her Pet close for a kiss. “You belong to me little _thrall_. Your pleasure comes from my hand alone, as does your suffering.” She squeezed Sanna’s ass then gave it a light smack. “Now Pet, what are you going to do until my return?” Loki asked as she smoothed a few wayward strands of Sanna’s hair back down.

“Return the breakfast items to the kitchens, tidy your chambers, and make my lists.”

Loki frowned. “Didn’t the Steward assign a new chambermaid as I instructed?”

“Yes he did. However we agreed that she would only come every other day and only for a few specific hours to attend to the larger tasks like the bathing room. I-” Sanna’s cheeks flushed a dull red, “ah, I didn’t want her to accidentally interrupt us while I was seeing to your, um, other needs.”

She told Loki the times Marit would be cleaning the chambers.

“That should be fine Pet. Just make sure she’s actually doing her duties while she’s here.” Loki turned to leave.

“I will- Oh, Mistress!” Loki was nearly to the outer door when Sanna rushed over to her. “Please be careful. I ran into one of Prince Thor’s maids when I was in the kitchens and she said he was in an exceptionally foul mood today. I wouldn’t put it past him to lose his temper on the training grounds and injure you by accident.”

“I thank you for the warning Pet, but my brother’s moods are nothing new to me. I’ve often been his scapegoat of late.” She pressed a kiss to Sanna’s forehead and said, “I'll be back in time to share the midday meal with you. Be a good girl for me while I’m gone.”

Sanna wondered if she’d always feel a rush when she heard those words. “Yes Mistress. I will.”

___________________________________________________________

 

Determined to have her lists finished before her Mistress came back, Sanna rushed through cleaning the chambers. She left returning the breakfast things to the kitchens for last and started with the bathing chamber. Her Mistress would most likely wish to bathe as soon as she returned from the training fields.

Sanna wondered briefly if her Mistress would request assistance with her bath and an image of running her soapy hands over those pale, full breasts-- She slapped herself lightly in the face and said out loud, “Focus!”

Marit would be there tomorrow afternoon to scrub out the bathing pool so Sanna just gave it a quick wipe down along with the sink, mirror, and other facilities. She restocked the towels they’d used the previous night from the linen cabinet attached to the bathing room. The used towels and her cleaning cloths went into a little pile by the outer door so she could take them with her to the laundry on her way to the kitchens.

Hurrying across the sitting room to Loki’s bedchamber she quickly made the huge bed. After fluffing and placing the last pillow, Sanna stood and scanned the room for anything she’d missed. Seeing nothing immediately out of place, she went back to the sitting room to gather up her load of towels, basket, and tray to take back to the lower floors. She made sure to secure the door as she left.

There was an entrance to the servants’ corridors in the hallway to her left. She ran her hand over an ordinary looking spot in the wall. The sensors there scanned her biosignature, recognized it, and the forcefield that covered the entrance powered down to let her pass.

Sanna could feel the ‘wall’ coming back up after she’d passed onto the landing. There were stairs running up and down to the next levels of the palace. She went down a level to the next landing that opened into a corridor dotted with doors. She knew they were locked storage rooms but had no idea what, if anything, was in them.

At the end of the corridor there were several large disks running in a line. Some were dark, others were glowing a dull gold. She stepped onto a glowing disk and the light immediately became brighter. She said, “laundry” and the disk began to pulse as a gold energy dome came over it, securing her inside. She began to rapidly descend into the lower levels of the palace. The lower she went, the more people she saw moving around.

The laundry facilities took up an entire level in the lower halls. With hundreds of people dependent on the palace for living space as well as employment, they were constantly in use. There were specialist cleaners for the most expensive fabrics that needed hand cleaning right down to the lowest laundry maids that tended to the bedding of the other servants.

The disk stopped and the energy dome dropped. Sanna stepped off and entered the laundry. She deposited her bundle of towels into a waiting bin and picked up fresh ones on the way out.

As she left, a realization struck her. She did not have to leave one of her uniforms for cleaning and pick up another someone else had worn. She was a handmaiden now. She would never be forced to share her clothing, her living space, or anything else with another maid ever again. Sanna unconsciously raised her head and straightened her spine as she walked to the kitchens.

The scullery maids were just finishing up from breakfast when Sanna returned the tray and basket. She briefly chatted with one of them, then ordered the midday meal to be delivered to Loki’s chambers.

She discovered that one of the older cooks had worked in the kitchens since her Mistress was a child and knew all of Loki’s favorite dishes. She made a mental note to return and casually coax out as much information as she could from the man.

Realizing she’d already used the better part of an hour, Sanna bid them farewell and hurried back to Loki’s chambers.

Once there, she got the book from her room and sat down at her Mistress’s desk to begin writing her lists. She found a fresh sheet of paper, a clean pen, and was careful to only touch the black ink bottle. Sanna drew vertical lines to separate her sheet into three columns and titled each **Yes** , **Maybe** , and **Never**.

She started over from the beginning. She knew she’d read the first three chapters the previous night, but she’d been so tired that nothing had stuck in her mind.

Sanna enjoyed reading, but rarely had the time. Her first employer, a kindly but demanding grande dame, had given her a small book of poetry and she knew every verse by heart. Perhaps her Mistress would like to hear some of them?

“Oh by the Norns girl, focus!” Sanna said aloud.

Some things the book went into great detail on, others were only mentioned and a loose definition was given. Sanna thought for a moment, and then pulled out another sheet of paper so she could write down any questions she might have for her Mistress.

As she read, she learned that their activity of this morning was known as ‘edging’ and she began to suspect her Mistress might have a liking for _bondage_ and _impact play_ as both of these sections had several passages underlined. She found more that were underlined and several of these went into her **Maybe** column.

The further she read, the longer her lists got. She was eager to try some of the entries in the book. Several had piqued her interest while others went firmly on the **Never** side of the page after reading only their definition.

After much squirming in the chair and silently lamenting her Mistress’s no self-pleasure rule, Sanna eventually reached the end. Looking back over her list she was surprised to see that the **Maybe** column was the longest. She also had half a page of questions for her Mistress when she returned.

There was a knock at the outer chamber door. Getting up to answer it, she realized it was later than she had thought. She’d been sitting hunched over the desk reading for nearly three hours. It was a servant from the kitchens with the midday meal. Sanna thanked him and set the tray of covered dishes on the low table in the sitting room.

Where was her Mistress?

She glanced at the balcony to see dark clouds beginning to blot out the sun. Just as she thought the storm would begin at any moment, a bolt of lightning split the sky and the rain began to pour down.

Sanna sighed to herself. So much for their outing to the marketplace. Most of the open-air stalls were just that, and had no roof or protection from the elements.

She raised the translucent shielding over the balcony so the rain wouldn’t splash inside. More lightning jumped from cloud to cloud and the sound of thunder shook the room. Surly her Mistress would not still be training in this weather?

Sanna was growing worried, along with thirsty. She paced about the sitting room, igniting the lights to ward off the gloom that had begun to fill the chamber. She straightening things that didn’t need to be straightened and wiped at flecks of dust that may or may not have been there. None of these things settled the uneasy feeling creeping up the back of her neck. She waited for nearly half an hour before deciding to go to the training area and look for her Mistress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Spoiler Alert! Something is going on with Thor, but we won't get to it for a few chapters yet. Patience!

As Sanna put her hand to the door, she heard a strained sound come from behind her. Whirling around she saw Loki sprawled at an odd angle in her chair in front of the cold hearth. One leg dangling over the arm while the rest of her lay in the wide seat as though she had been dropped there from above. Her Mistress was wet and her armor was filthy. Her face was pale and her beautiful mouth was twisted in pain. She was holding her left arm tightly against her body.

“Pet.” Loki said weakly. “Get, get the r-red-” she lifted a shaking hand to point at the bookshelf. In a flash Sanna had grabbed the hollow book from the shelf and was kneeling at her Mistress’s feet. She nearly tore the cover in her haste to open the hiding space and snatch up the red pouch. This one was leather and the object inside was smaller than the blue healing stone. It was blood red and had the look and feel of glass.

As she pressed it into Loki’s damp hand, Sanna saw that part of the metal plates that protected her Mistress’s left shoulder had become deformed. They looked as though the metal had melted into the leather underneath. Fearing the worst she stood, unbuckled the armor and gently peeled away what she could.

The leather had done its work. The melted metal had not penetrated her Mistress’s black linen shirt or the flesh beneath. Instead there was an ugly purple and red bruise. It was larger than Sanna’s hand with angry red streaks spread out like tree branches from Loki’s damaged collarbone. They went up, fanning outwards through her left shoulder and down, ending half way across her breast.

“Mistress what-”

“Not now Pet.” Loki winced. “Suffice to say you were correct this morning about Thor’s mood.”

Loki closed her eyes and straightened herself in the chair as the stone in her hand began to glow a deep red. She gingerly placed it on the center of her wound. The stone’s glow began to pulse in time with her own heartbeat. She slouched back with a groan as her fractured collarbone began to knit itself back together. The stone could speed up the healing of an injury, but it did little for the pain.

“Can I do anything Mistress?” Sanna bit her lip. “Should I summon a healer?”

“There’s no point Pet. They’d only do what I am now.” Loki said through gritted teeth. She was attempting to slow down her breathing. Every pulse of the stone felt like a shallow stab into her injured flesh.

Seeing the anxious look in Sanna’s eyes Loki added, “You could run a bath for me.”

Sanna nodded and rose to her feet. As she did, the imposing figure of the Allmother burst into the sitting room.

“Loki! What in the Nine-” She stopped when she saw her child’s ashen face. “You _are_ injured!”

Frigga strode over to the chair and Sanna quickly backed away to give her room. With a bobbed curtsy towards the distracted queen, she went into the bathing room to fill the pool with hot water. The lack of shaking in her hands surprised her as she sprinkled in soothing salts. Her pulse was pounding, half in fear for her Mistress and half in rage at whatever had injured her. Sanna left the door open in case she was needed and to hear what had occurred.

“Good day to you too Mother. I- _Ack!_ Your eldest has done enough damage for today, there’s no need to add to it!” Frigga had lifted the edge of Loki’s damaged armor and was checking the wound herself. She seemed satisfied that the stone was working and sat facing Loki on the divan.

“One of my handmaidens was passing the training area when she saw Thor strike you down with Mjolnir and you disappeared. I had hoped he’d hit an illusion. What happened?” she demanded.

“We... Quarreled.” Loki said haltingly.

“Over what?” Frigga pressed in a tone that all mothers used when they know their child is hiding something.

Loki heaved a sigh and then winced with the pain it brought. “He took exception to me using my _seidr_ to throw Fandral through a wall.”

“What? Why did you throw Fandral through a wall? I thought the two of you got on well.”

Loki snorted. “A little too well. He’d been making lewd suggestions the entire time I was at the training field. He kept offering to ‘assist me in testing out my new equipment’. As if I’d ever let one of Thor’s cronies anywhere near me in any form!”

“And that made you throw him through a wall?” Frigga asked.

“Hardly.” Loki scoffed. “That came later. I was discussing the craftsmanship of her newest sword with Lady Sif when he crept up behind me. He grabbed my hips and ground his cock against my ass and asked if I would like to try his sword.” She made a disgusted face at the memory.

“I threw him off me and he went through a nearby wall.” Loki looked at her mother and added flippantly, “It wasn’t a very _thick_ wall.”

“The next thing I knew, Thor was striking me. I didn’t even hear him approach. I turned in time for my armor to deflect the worst of it.”

“That doesn’t sound like your brother.” Frigga spoke softly.

“I agree. It doesn’t. Thor’s been different since I returned from Alfheim. He’s more angry. More prone to violence. This literal temper tantrum,” Loki used her uninjured arm to point at the still dark sky, “is proof. He had better control as a child than he does now. What’s changed?”

Sanna walked back into the sitting room. She bobbed a curtsy again and said, “I beg your pardon Your Highness, but the bath is ready.”

“Thank you P-” Loki bit her tongue. She’d nearly called Sanna ‘Pet’ in front of her mother!

Loki started to rise and Sanna rushed to help her Mistress stand.

“Mother, for Thor’s sake, find out what is wrong before he kills someone. The Norns know he won’t talk to me.” She leaned heavily on Sanna and the two turned towards the bathing room.

“I’ll try. Odin may be able to get more out of him than I can.” Frigga also rose to leave. “I will let you know. In the meantime perhaps it would be best for you two to simply avoid each other.”

Loki paused without looking at her mother and said, “I have no intention of seeking out his company or that of his _friends_.” She sneered.

Frigga nodded and left the chamber.

______________________________________________________________

 

“Well Pet,” Loki said after Sanna helped her to strip and get into the bathing pool, “I’m afraid we won’t be able to get your present today after all. I am sorry.”

Sanna was kneeling behind Loki at the edge of the pool trying to remove the braid from her Mistress’s hair. She was thankful Loki couldn’t see her shaking hands or the anger in her face.

“That’s alright Mistress” She said in a quiet voice. “We can go to the marketplace another day.” She’d finally gotten the tie at the end of the braid loose and was running her fingers through her Mistress’s hair. She began to massage a cleanser into Loki’s scalp with gentle fingers.

“Mmm, my Pet. Your fingers feel divine.” Loki tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Loki thought the pain in her shoulder was lessening. The stone was nearly through healing the bone. The bruise would linger for another day or two, but the worst of it was gone.

“How was your morning? Did you finish your lists?” Loki asked with her eyes still closed.

“Yes Mistress.” Sanna spoke in a soothing tone.

She was upset over Loki’s injury and her anger at Prince Thor was beginning to rise. He could have _killed_ her Mistress if she hadn’t managed to move in time! In that moment Sanna wanted nothing more than to slap the perpetually smug look off that bearded face. With an effort of will, she swallowed that anger and focused her mind on washing the mud out of her Mistress’s hair. As she gave it a final rinse, Sanna noticed she was getting very thirsty. It was nearly an hour past midday and hunger was beginning to gnaw at her as well.

“Mistress?” Sanna said tentatively.

“Hmm?” Loki was busy fiddling with the healing stone. Its power was drained and the stone itself had turned a dull black. She held it up for Sanna to see. “Look at that Pet. Completely wasted. It will take me over a month to forge a new one.” She made a tsking sound and set it on the edge of the pool.

Sanna pressed on. “Would you like some wine Mistress? The midday meal was brought up over an hour ago, but I can run to the kitchens if you would like something fresh.” Sanna asked. Just then her stomach let out a loud growl at the thought of food.

“Oh! Is my little Pet hungry?” Loki looked up at her from the bath.

Sanna blushed and nodded her head.

“Use your words Pet. Ask for what you want.” Loki purred at her. Her cat-like smile had returned.

Sanna swallowed as best she could with a dry mouth and said, “Yes Mistress. I-I am hungry and very thirsty. M-may I please have something to eat and drink?” Her blush deepened with every sentence.

“Of course you may Pet. Hand me a drying cloth and go fetch my robe from the bedroom. I’ll look over your lists after we’ve both had something to eat.”

Loki moved to get out of the bathing pool and Sanna did as she was told. Once her robe was belted in place, they went out to the sitting room to explore the covered dishes together.

Sanna fussed over her Mistress, fetching pillows and adjusting the cushions so Loki could sit upright with her long legs stretched out on the divan. Legs that were no longer covered by her robe. The belt of the robe had worked it's way loose to expose an expanse of cream colored skin above it as well. One pale pink nipple was already peaking out...

“... _Pet?”_

“Yes Mistress?” Sanna dragged her mind back to focus on Loki's words instead of her flesh.

“What does a good girl wear to eat with her Mistress?”

"What-- _Oh!_ I'm sorry Mistress." Sanna obediently removed her dress. It was a relief, Sanna was feeling rather overheated. The storm had passed but the dampness in the warm air lingered and made the chamber feel humid. With the shielding still in place over the balcony and windows the palace's ventilation system would soon remove it and cool the room.

"Hang it over the back of the chair... Hmm... Yes, that's better Pet. Although you don't quite look like a proper _thrall_ just yet." Loki eyed her critically. "Some of that will change once you've had more training. For now, kneel down here by my side and fetch the wine."

Sanna knelt between the divan and the low table. She filled one of the golden goblets and brought it to Loki's hand. Her Mistress sipped first, then held the cup to Sanna's lips. She drank it all quickly.

"Is that better Pet?" Loki asked.

"Yes Mistress. Thank you." Sanna sat back on her heels.

"Good. Let's see what the kitchens have prepared."

Sanna opened the first lid and revealed a selection of sliced fruits and berries. The second held a tureen of rich stew made with finely roasted meats and tender vegetables. As the third was revealed, Loki let out a little "oh". It contained several strawberry jam tarts. Sanna had discovered the dessert to be a favorite of her Mistress.

"Do you approve of my selection Mistress?"

"You did quite well my little Pet." She reached over to caress Sanna's cheek with her hand.

"Thank you Mistress. One of the older cooks remembered the jam tarts being one of your favorites when you were young. I had thought that perhaps a bit of comfort food would be in order after your morning with Prince Thor."

As Sanna made up a plate of fruit and filled a bowl with stew Loki asked, "And how is old Mikkel? Is he still ruling over the pastries with an iron fist?"

Sanna giggled at the image of the gentle old man she met this morning ruling anything.

"Don't let him fool you Pet. Thor had his knuckles bruised many a time with a wooden spoon for stealing treats."

The idea made her laugh outright.

"And you, Mistress? Did this fearsome tyrant of the kitchens bruise you too?"

"Oh no Pet. I was far too sneaky. I waited until they were all abed for my pilfering."

She pictured her Mistress as a young, raven haired boy slipping unseen into the kitchens after the others were asleep. The image made her smile. It faded when she confessed, "I'm afraid the stew has gone cold Mistress."

"No matter." With a flick of her wrist and a whispered word the contents of the bowl bubbled with heat. She winked at Sanna. "It's a useful cantrip for times when a cooking fire would be unwise. Come sit up here Pet." Loki patted the edge of the divan near her own hip. Sanna perched sideways and began to feed her Mistress. She blew gently on each spoonful before it came to Loki's lips. Once she had finished, Sanna refilled the bowl and held the spoon out to her Mistress.

Loki took it, warmed the contents with her seidr and said, "Hold the bowl steady for me Pet." She scooped up the stew and brought it to Sanna's waiting mouth. With her other hand she began to caress Sanna's thighs, absently running her fingertips and then her palms over whatever part of the girl she could reach.

"Mistress, may I ask you something?" Sanna asked between bites.

"You may always ask me anything you like Pet. However, you may not like my answer." Loki said.

"I-I was wondering, um, I was wondering why you..." Sanna trailed off, embarrassed and unsure of how to ask what had been nagging at her mind since she read the book her Mistress had given her.

"Why I what Pet?" Loki was scraping the remains of the bowl into one last spoonful.

Sanna swallowed and tried again. "I was w-wondering why you haven't had me, ah, p-pleasure you yet?" Timid eyes met an emerald gaze. "Isn't that what a bed slave is for?"

Loki fed her the last bit of stew.

"Do you want to pleasure me Pet?"

Sanna's response, _"Yes Mistress"_ came out in a near whisper.

"Well then," Loki paused and smiled, "the tarts will just have to wait."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Since some of y'all use fanfic as a how-to guide, this chapter has an emphasis on safe, sane, and consensual. Also, while your Dom/Domme is not your therapist, Sanna literally has no one else to talk to about this.
> 
> Someone asked me for more of Sanna's backstory. The word 'courtesy' doesn't just mean politeness in the context of this story. During the medieval age it meant how someone behaved at the royal court. When Sanna says she was taught courtesy, it means she learned how to behave like a courtly lady.

"Bring me your list."

Sanna fetched the sheets of paper from the desk. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves and brought them over to her Mistress. Loki had shifted on the divan to make more room, and Sanna sat down beside her.

"I must say you have a very steady hand, almost as clean as a printed book. I'm impressed." Loki waved the sheet of questions at Sanna. "Who taught you to write so neatly?"

"The first lady I served. Lady Audny. She was the mother of Lord Morten. Their hall was on the far side of the forest from our farm." Sanna smiled at the memory of the elder lady who taught her so much.

"I think I recall her, Pet. She was at court when I was very small. A tiny thing with silver streaks running through her hair-- Yes! She snuck Thor and I sweets when Mother wasn't looking. I remember her now. Wasn't Morten her younger son? Some accident? The two sons were out hunting and there was a mishap?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Her first son was called Haakon, he died just before I was born. After his death and Lord Morten's marriage, Lady Audny retired from court and took herself to live at the family's hunting lodge on the edge of the woods. She only brought Old Fredrik the gardener with her to care for the building and grounds. My parents needed money, so they sent me to her as a maid-of-all-work. When she found out I'd left off my schooling to serve her, Lady Audny insisted on continuing my education." Sanna blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I think she really just wanted a companion. I read aloud to her in the evenings and she taught me courtesy and how to be a proper lady's maid." Sanna said. A sad smile touched her face. "Her son couldn't be bothered to visit her in all the years I served her so it was just Old Fredrik and I tending to her when the end came. She left me the book of poetry that I used to read to her, 100 gold coins that went to my parents, and a letter recommending me to Lady Zisa. I was in her service when the offer from the palace came." said Sanna.

"Which you clearly took, much to my delight." Loki ran a hand down Sanna's arm. She lifted the girl's hand from where it rested in her lap and kissed her palm. "If you like, I'll ask my mother if she can recall any other stories of Lady Audny and her time here at court. I'm sure there are tales to tell if even half my memories of her are true." Loki offered. She saw the woman in her mind's eye. Kind, generous with children, and an easy smile that hid a will of iron and a spark of mischief. She'd caught him more than once playing tricks on Thor and never gave the game away. Loki was glad her little Pet had had such a woman for a benefactress.

"I think I'd like that. Thank you Mistress." Sanna said.

"Now then Pet, let's take a look at your lists." Loki read through all three columns, starting with the **Never** side. She needed to memorize Sanna's hard limits in detail to avoid accidentally traumatizing the girl. Getting it wrong even once with someone so inexperienced could spell disaster.

"Hmm. Most of your **Never** list aligns with mine. The few that don't--" Loki shrugged-- "I don't currently have the necessary anatomy for. The **Yes** list, well, no surprises there. Submission. Humiliation. Biting? Is that being bitten or you doing the biting?

"Being bitten, Mistress." Sanna admitted softly.

"That's what I thought. What do you like about it? The rush from a little pain, feeling helpless to stop it, or being marked as mine? A bit of all three? What do you want this-- _us_ \-- to be?" Loki asked. She needed to know what was going on inside her Pet's head. "The more you tell me, the better idea I'll have of what to do both _to_ and _for_ you."

"I-- I think all three?" She blushed with her answer. "I, um, I like that I'm not in control when I'm with you. That I belong to you and I know you'll take care of me. I-- I want so very, very much to make you proud of me. To obey and be praised for it." Sanna felt as though a flood gate somewhere inside her had burst and thoughts she'd never spoken aloud spilled out unchecked.

"I-- You--- You're always touching me. Whenever we're close. Even right now--" The hand Loki had been running along Sanna's thigh while they'd been talking over her lists stilled.

"No! Don't stop. Please! No one-- no one has touched me in so long! I didn't realize it until this morning, when you were plaiting my hair. My parents...they weren't cruel, but they weren't overly kind either. As soon as I was old enough to feed and care for myself their care of me...stopped. I think-- " she sucked in a breath and swallowed back tears. "I think I was a disappointment to them. They'd tried so hard and for so long to have a son and they got me instead." Sanna looked down at the floor.

Loki mentally added touch denial to her Pet's **Never** list while silently cursing the old couple for treating the girl so disgracefully. Children were rarely born on Asgard, her own parents could attest to that, and therefore all were a blessing from the Norns. However, due mostly to first Bor's, and later Odin's laws of inheritance sons were always valued more than daughters. Yet another thing for Loki to address once she had acquired more power. And to do so in her current form would add a _delightful_ twist of irony.

"Come here Pet." Without waiting, Loki pulled Sanna across her lap to straddle it. Her robe fell off one shoulder and a pale breast was exposed.

"Eyes up! Look at me." She took the girl's chin in her hand and forced her to look Loki in the eye. "You belong to me. Don't _ever_ forget that. Would I have kept you, made you mine, if I thought you were a disappointment?" Her hand slipped down to gently squeeze Sanna's throat.

"I think you need a reminder of what you are little _thrall._ One of the very first things on your **Maybe** list is bondage. There is a form of it popular on Midgard called shibari. I know it was mentioned in the book I gave you. With your consent, I'd like to use a simple tie on you that you will wear under your dress and over your breasts. It won't hinder your movement, and it will be a constant reminder of who you belong to. Do you consent?"

"If...if that's what you want--"

"Pet." Loki interrupted Sanna very softly. "Everything I suggest is something I want. I'm asking what you want. I'm giving you the chance to say no to something new before we begin. I'll ask again; would you like to try what I've suggested?"

"I would, Mistress. I would very much like to try being tied." Sanna said.

"Good girl. Now stand up and put your arms to your sides. I'll move them as I need."

Sanna stood back, away from the divan. Loki created a length of golden rope between her hands and approached her.

"If at any time something feels too tight or you begin to feel trapped or panicked, I want you to tell me immediately. This is a very simple tie that you can undo yourself if I'm not with you, and you have my permission to do so unless I tell you otherwise." She began by looping the rope in half and tying a knot. Placing the knot behind her Pet's neck and tying another just above her breasts, Loki began weaving the ends of the rope over, around, and through the loops she'd created until she was satisfied.

"Pull here and here, then feed the ends back thorough to release yourself if you need to. Do you understand? How does it feel Pet? Not pinching anywhere? Move about a bit and let me look at you."

Sanna turned in a circle and moved her shoulders and arms experimentally. The rope felt odd, but not in a bad way. It didn't pinch or chafe, and she should be able to attend to all her duties while being bound in it's coils. It felt...comforting? Like when she first put on her new dress in her Mistress's colors, but deeper. She felt as if she finally belonged somewhere.

"May I see it Mistress? May we go into your room or the bathing room and use the mirror?"

"Of course Pet." Loki gestured for Sanna to lead the way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki sat at the foot of the bed watching her Pet twirl before the mirror much the same way as she had this morning in her new dress. To her Mistress, Sanna looked even more beautiful now. The girl seemed almost to glow, the timidness of...Norns was it only yesterday? It all seemed burned away in her excitement. She was stroking the rope as it wound around her breasts, careful not to touch her flesh and earn a reprimand from her Mistress. As delightful a picture her little Pet made, she must remember to have the girl dance for her sometime, they still had the rest of her **Maybe** list to go over.

"Little Pet," Loki crooked her finger at Sanna, "come over here. We still have things to discuss." She rubbed absently at her injured shoulder.

"Are you in pain Mistress?" Sanna asked in concern. As she got nearer to Loki, Sanna could see the trailing edge of the marks left by Thor's lightning where Loki's robe gapped.

Her Mistress shook her head, "No Pet, just getting stiff after the heat of the bath. Come, stand before me, hands behind your back." Loki pulled the girl to stand between her spread legs and nipped at a breast now conveniently at eye level.

"The rest of your **Maybe** list needs attention. You've written quite a few things involved in impact play. May I ask if your interest is solely your own or due to those sections in the book being marked?" Loki slid her hands around from her Pet's waist to cup her ass, slowly kneading the flesh there.

"Well..." Sanna chewed on her bottom lip a moment before continuing. "I like when you bite me Mistress. And I like pleasing you. If you like all those things, I'm willing to see if I like them too." She was wet and aching to be touched. Ever since the rope first touched her skin. Now, talking about what her Mistress would do to her, picturing it in her mind's eye, Sanna began to squirm under Loki's hands.

That earned her a smack on the ass.

"Hold still little Pet. Focus. If you're a very, very good girl I might even let you cum tonight. Would you like that?" she purred.

Sanna whimpered, "Yes Mistress. Please, please let me cum."

"Only if you earn it, Pet. Now behave." Loki picked up Sanna's list again and looked it over. "Hmm... Bondage we've discussed lightly, would you like to be immobilized Pet? Tied to the bed or a chair for example? Mmm... Pet. I can see you now, arms tied behind the back of the chair and your ankles bound, legs spread open and helpless against anything I decide to do to your sweet little _kunta_."

Loki felt the way her Pet trembled at her words. She could see the blush covering her face and down her neck and hear the need in her Pet's voice as the girl swallowed and croaked, "Yes Mistress."

"Yes what, Pet? Use your words." Loki chided.

Sanna made a noise half way between and groan and a whimper and Loki felt a surge of pleasure at being able to taunt the girl so easily. Soon she would need to get more and more creative to induce such a reaction.

"Yes Mistress. I would like to be bound by you." Sanna said in a rush.

"Hmm. Yes. I can smell how much you'd enjoy that." Loki looked pointedly at the juncture of her Pet's thighs. Sanna let out a squeak and blushed even harder. Her inner thighs were beginning to glisten in response to her Mistress's humiliating words.

"We'd need to agree on safe words before we started. You remember those from your reading? Good. One to tell me to pause and check in and see what needs to be adjusted, and another to stop all together. Of course if I have you gagged we'd need to arrange another type of signal entirely. I suppose I could give you something that would make noise if you squeezed or dropped it. Actually..."

Loki paused to check her mental inventory of the locked chest beneath her bed. She and Gwydion had acquired several interesting items on their last trip to Midgard. "Yes, I believe I have just the thing." Loki's mouth curved up into a wicked smile. "But we don't need to worry about that just yet, do we Pet? I can think of a better use for that lovely mouth of yours."

With a flash of green light, Loki was lying naked in the middle of the bed propped up on the pillows.

"I believe Pet, you said something earlier about what a bed slave was for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me for more of Sanna’s backstory. 
> 
> The word ‘courtesy’ doesn’t just mean politeness in the context of this story. During the medieval age it meant how someone behaved at the royal court. When Sanna says she was taught courtesy, it means she learned how to behave like a courtly lady.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Very short, but very smutty. Basically the rest of the bedroom scene from the last chapter that was running long.

"Come to me Pet." Loki crooked her finger at Sanna. "Listen and obey. You will learn how to please me."

"Yes Mistress." She knelt on the bed and began to crawl forward.

"Slowly Pet! I do so love the view of you on your knees before me. Something so beautiful should be savored." Loki purred.

A shudder ran though Sanna as a fresh burst of wetness joined what was already smeared across her inner thighs. She thought she might cum just from her Mistress's words alone. They painted such vivid pictures in her mind. Only fear of an unknown punishment kept her excitement in check. Sanna crawled close enough for Loki to reach out and pull her the rest of the way.

"Norns girl," Loki said as Sanna spread her legs to straddle her Mistress's lap, "just look at the mess you've made of yourself. I'm going to have to edge you for at least an hour every morning and every night-- Oh! I see you _like_ that idea." She could see her Pet's sex convulse at her words and heard the whimper that escaped her mouth. Loki wondered if she could make the girl cum with only her words. Perhaps they should find out... later. There were more important things right now. She pulled her Pet in for a deep, hard kiss until they were both breathless.

"As I said Pet, a better use for your lovely mouth. I believe you have hands as well. Shall we see what they are capable of? I know you're inexperienced, Pet. You have my permission to touch my body. Have you ever touched any breasts besides your own?"

"No Mistress. Not like this." Nothing had ever felt like this.

"I thought not." Loki said with a smile. "Now's your chance." She took the girl's hands in her own and cupped her breasts. Sanna squeezed her Mistress's pale flesh almost reflexively. Loki took her own hands away to stroke them along the tops of her Pet's thighs. She felt her nipples harden as the girl ran her thumbs across them. "Is that all you want to do Pet? I've seen you stare at them every chance you get."

A deep blush creeped across Sanna's face and down her chest. "I-- I didn't think you'd noticed Mistress." She bit her lower lip and rolled it between her teeth, thinking.

"I notice everything P--" her Mistress broke off with a gasp as Sanna dipped her head and took Loki's left nipple in her mouth and began to suck.

"Mmm. Yes Pet. Just like that. Don't be afraid to use your teeth." The girl obeyed and ran the edge of her teeth across her Mistress's breast before releasing it to work at the other. She alternated between quick flicks of her tongue and long, slow licks that had her Mistress squirming.

"Enough teasing Pet." Loki grabbed the pillows mounded at her back and threw them off the bed. She lay flat and spread her legs wide, pushing her Pet's head to urge her to move down. Sanna obeyed like the good girl she was, kissing the flat expanse of her Mistress's abdomen as she went. She laid down on her stomach and breathed in the sweet, musky scent of her Mistress's sex before tentatively reaching out a finger to touch her folds.

"That's it Pet. Explore. Learn every inch of my body so you may serve me better." Loki purred.

Sanna traced the seam of her Mistress's pussy with her fingers, then gently parted the slick folds to find and stroke Loki's clit. She was nearly mimicking her Mistress's first touches to her own body, though neither was aware of it. With a little coaxing, she was soon inserting her finger and licking her Mistress's clit.

"Do you feel-- ah-- Pet, do you feel that bit there where the texture changes? Mmm. That's one of the strongest pleasure spots on the body. Curl you finger a-- Yes! Like that! Even strokes. Keep your pace steady for now."

Sanna realized she could feel her Mistress shudder whenever she stroked that spot and lapped at the right side of her clit at the same time. She started to do it intentionally. Unconsciously, she started to squirm on the bed. Rubbing her own mound against the mattress for some form of relief.

"Another finger Pet-- _Mhhh_ \-- and go faster-- _Ughhh_ \-- good girl-- suck-- suck on my clit."

Her Mistress's slick was running down from Sanna's fingers to pool slightly on the sheets.

"Eyes up! Look at me Pet!" Loki demanded. "Add--" she gasped "Add another finger. Fill me up! _Stretch me out!"_

She was close now. So close. Looking down her body at her _thrall_. How beautiful the girl looked with her face buried in pussy. Eyes wide, pupils blown with desire. She came between one heartbeat and the next. Shaking violently, she cried out and lay back on the bed utterly spent and breathing hard.

After a minute or two Sanna asked in a small voice, "Mistress?"

"A moment Pet. You did wonderfully. As I knew you would. I think I will have you on your knees pleasuring me like a good little _thrall_ every morning that I have to go out. After I edge you of course. Also every night when I return." Loki glanced down and saw the girl's face. She was nearly in tears.

"Please. Please Mistress. Please may I cum?" she asked in the same small voice.  
She nodded. "Bring your soaked little _kunta_ up here." Loki crooked her finger at her Pet.

She helped the girl position herself over her Mistress's face and told her to grab a hold of the headboard.

Sanna came with a hoarse cry after only a few strokes of her Mistress's tongue over her clit. She slid bonelessly to the side, one leg still stretched across her Mistress's torso. Loki lifted it and rolled over to cuddle her Pet close. Seeing the look on her face, Loki knew her Pet had reached subspace once again.

They stayed that way, Loki giving praise and soothing her Pet back to reality.

"Such a good girl. I'm so proud of you my little Pet. Can you get up yet? We need to get cleaned up so you can be measured for your new dresses."

Sanna, who was nearly asleep, perked up immediately at the mention of going to the seamstress. She tried to jump up off the bed and nearly landed on her face.

Loki chuckled. "Easy Pet. Brynhild isn't going anywhere."

She helped her Pet up and they took turns cleaning each other with damp cloths and fixed their hair. Once they were both dressed and presentable, Loki bent down to tie on Sanna's sandals for her. She took the girl's hand while still on one knee and pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I'm so lucky to have you, my Pet. Come." Loki straightened and put a hand on Sanna's lower back, guiding her out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> I shamelessly based Brynhild on Edna Mode from The Incredibles.

They walked through the palace using the servants' corridors instead of the main halls for two reasons. The first being that it was a faster route and they were running a little late for Sanna's appointment with Brynhild. The second was the opportunity to walk side by side instead of Loki leading and Sanna, as her handmaiden, following at a discreet distance.

They rode one of the disks most of the way down to Brynhild's workrooms in comfortable silence, Loki holding her Pet's hand and rubbing her thumb over Sanna's palm to quell her nerves. The marks left by the rope around Sanna's breasts had yet to fade and she was apprehensive of the royal seamstress or her assistants noticing them and spreading rumors.

"Not to worry Pet. Brynhild didn't get to the position she's in by telling tales. In the last century alone, I can think of at least three _ladies_ of the court who had to have their dresses taken out at the waist when their husbands had been off realm for months." Loki's smile was nearly a sneer.

"I've arranged it so that she will be the only one to see you undressed and I'll be with you the whole time. I've known her my whole life Pet. Our secrets will be safe with her." She pressed a kiss to the back of Sanna's hand as the disk slowed to a stop near the middle levels of the palace.

As Loki opened the door to the workshop, she stopped and turned to Sanna. "Brynhild is... She's _an experience_. You'll see what I mean." Her smile was teasing and just a bit wicked. She gave her Pet a little shove through the open door.

The next hour passed in a whirl of flashing color and sound for Sanna. They were escorted to a private room. Her Mistress was seated on a lovely white couch sipping wine while she was handed up onto a low pedestal. Loki was watching with unconstrained glee as a small, dark, almost bird-like older woman Sanna took to be Brynhild-- she never introduced herself and kept calling everyone _darling_ \-- quickly stripped her to the skin and scanned from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. The woman began to bark out instructions to an assistant just outside the doorway and Sanna was given a silky robe to put on.

Now that they had her exact measurements, the dress her Mistress had been gifted yesterday was whisked away to be adjusted. Once Sanna was covered, half a dozen people came in draping swatches of fabric over her for the seamstress and her Mistress to either approve or reject. Brynhild held up a tablet with various dress designs for Loki to peruse and they argued briefly about colors and textures. Once they'd come to an agreement, the seamstress created mock-ups on her tablet for Sanna to to see. She tried to envision herself in the beautiful dresses but everything had become very surreal, so she simply nodded her head and agreed with whatever they said.

"Here, come sit down." Loki shooed the assistants away and helped Sanna down from the pedestal. "I think the poor girl is getting a little overwhelmed Bryn." She pulled her over to the couch and gave her Pet the last of her wine to drink. Sanna practically gulped it down.

"Oh well, its your turn anyway darling." Bryn was busily tapping commands into her tablet and missed the look on Loki's face.

" _My turn?_ What exactly do you mean?" Loki was taken aback.

Sanna was getting her equilibrium back and bit her lip not to laugh at the horrified look on her Mistress's face.

" _I mean_ darling," Brynhild finally looked up from her work, "your mother-- _The Allmother_ \-- was in my office this morning to schedule a fitting for you. Since you've returned to Asgard, _and will be attending this year_ , she want's to make sure you have something appropriate for the mid-summer revels. As you were already scheduled to come for a fitting for your new handmaiden, I told her I would squeeze you in."

Loki groaned and threw herself back against the back of the couch.

"Darling, _everything_ you have is at least three years out of fashion or looks like it belongs on an Alfheim _hóra_. Never look back, it distracts from the now. Even you armor needs a re-design and you know it. If you have a complaint to make I suggest you take it up with your mother. Now strip." Brynhild pointed the scanner in her hand at the pedestal. "And stand up straight!"

With a final eye roll, Loki got up off the couch. She flicked her wrist and in a flash of _seidr_ stood naked on the pedestal. Sanna, who had been sitting quietly observing the whole debate, had to force herself to stare at the floor and not her Mistress's perfectly shaped breasts. With her luck, she would start to drool if she so much as glanced up.

"You know Bryn," Loki began, "I could just create my own--"

"Bah! _You_ are the goddess of stories and secrets. _I_ am the goddess of fashion." interjected Brynhild. "How's the shoulder?" At Loki's look Brynhild waved a hand adding, "Everyone knows. Gna is the one who saw the fight and she wasted no time running in here to tell your mother. I see the bruise is healing nicely."

"The armor I was wearing and my own defenses deflected the worst of it. I still had to burn through an entire blood stone to heal the wound." The scans were complete and Loki dressed herself again with her _seidr_.

"He broke bone then?" Brynhild said with a _tsk_. "What was that boy thinking?"

"I wish I knew." Loki sighed.

"Mjolnir's abilities are well known. As is Fandral's reputation. The Lady Sif overheard his comments to you and saw what he did. She has defended your actions to the Allfather and Fandral's parents. A cracked skull and a few days in the healing rooms will do him some good. How many bastards is he up to now? Two? Three?"

Just then an assistant arrived with Sanna's altered dress and a note 'requesting' Loki join her parents for tonight's evening meal in the great hall.

"Do you have what you need?" Loki asked Brynhild as Sanna dressed.

"For now. I'll have all your handmaiden's dresses finished in a fortnight. I'll send them along as they are completed. As for that other thing you ordered, give me a day or two. I'll send the sketches of your mid-summer wardrobe to you first, but your mother has final say. Don't pout darling, you'll get wrinkles. Have I _ever_ made you look less than _absolutely fabulous?_ NO! Stop doubting me. In the mean time, you might want to talk to Egil about your armor. I don't need to be a smith to know how much damage Mjolnir did to it if you used a blood stone to heal what was underneath." Brynhild waved a hand in dismissal and bent her head back over her tablet again. "Do stop in again darling, I've missed our little talks."

"Do you mind if we leave though the work room? Sanna has never seen a loom in use before and yours are spectacular." Loki asked.

"Never seen a loom?" Brynhild looked up wide eyed. 'What realm is she from?"

"The outskirts of this one, near the mountains."

"Ah. The backside of beyond." Brynhild looked thoughtful for a moment. "That explains a lot. Show her anything you like. You know as much about them as any one here."

With that, they left the room and went out onto the production floor. True to her Mistress's word, the fabric seemed to flow like water off the looms in great reams of color. Silks and brocades flowed and wrapped themselves around tubes. Despite all the moving parts the machinery admitted only a low hum and the workers happily greeted the pair and chatted quietly with each other. Loki explained the whole process to Sanna who marveled at the speed of their work. In the next room enormous tubs of fluffy wool sat waiting to be carded and spun. Her Mistress pulled Sanna into another room filled with steaming vats for dying and another which was used for processing animal hides into leather.

As they were leaving Sanna asked, "How do you know so much about this Mistress?"

"My mother."

They were walking through the empty main corridors of the palace. The servants' passages would be swarming with people while the court prepared for the evening meal that was fast approaching.

"She oversees all of this and I spent nearly all my childhood at her knee. In order to have trade agreements with the other realms we need to have something to trade. Silks and wool to Vanaheim in exchange for their lumber. Leather to Nidavellir in exchange for their metals and minerals. Not to mention the exchange of grain and knowledge of _seidr_ with Alfheim."

They slipped unobserved into the end of the servants' passage and stepped onto a disk to ascend back up to the royal apartments.

"Part of the punishment of Jotunheim for their attack on Midgard is being cut off from our trade networks. And the Midgardians have nothing worth trading, but I suspect that will change in the future. Their technology has been advancing at an _alarming_ rate of late. In another millennia they may be nearly equal to us, if they don't destroy themselves first."

"Are they really that violent?" Sanna shuddered at the thought of a whole realm being destroyed by it's occupants.

"Some places are. When you're there you can feel tension in the air, as if the whole realm is readying itself for a great upheaval. It's rather exciting. But fear not my little Pet," Loki took Sanna's hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, " _if_ I take you there I swear I will keep you safe. No one harms what is mine. _No one_."

The disk slowed to a stop and they made their way back to their chambers without incident. Loki dressed for the evening meal with the king and queen and waved away her Pet's offer of assistance. Out of habit, Sanna began to tidy the sitting room. Gathering the remains of the midday meal she realized they had forgotten to finish the berries or eat the tarts she had ordered. They were still sitting on the table by the divan.

"Mistress!" she called to Loki in her bedroom. "We've forgotten about the tarts."

" _You_ may have Pet." Loki called back. "I, however," she stood in the doorway adjusting an earring, "have plans for those tarts. And you." The look she gave the girl was positively lecherous. "Are you dining in the servants hall or do you want a tray sent up?"

"I'll go down if that's alright with you. Marit is coming to clean tomorrow and I want to go over with her what she is and is not to touch while she's here."

Loki _tsked_ and shook her head. "I see through you Pet." Loki said as she walked-- _stalked_ \-- towards Sanna. "You can't keep anything from me, why try?" She reached out a hand to cup the back of the girl's neck. The other came up to trace her jawline. Pulling her Pet in close, she whispered in Sanna's ear, _"You just want to show off your pretty new dress to your friends."_

"Am I wrong, Pet?" Loki smirked.

Sanna blushed and bit her lip. 'No Mistress. I do want them to see me in your colors."

"Mmm, and I can't wait to see you out of them." Loki's hand drifted from her Pet's jaw to gently trace her lower lip. At the slightest pressure Sanna opened her mouth. Loki ran her thumb across her tongue, the pressure making her Pet salivate. "Remember to leave room for the tarts Pet." She pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead and left to go to dinner with her parents. Sanna composed herself and went down to the servant's hall for her meal, taking the remains of the midday meal with her, minus the tarts.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Am I late?" Loki whispered to her mother as she took her place on Frigga's left at the high table. Thor was absent from his usual place at Odin's right. "What are we celebrating again?"

"Not quite, and Lord Vidar's wife has safely delivered a healthy son." She whispered back.

"That's three now, is it not?"

"Third child, second boy."

"Speaking of sons, where has Thor got--"

Just then Odin rose from his seat next to Frigga and tapped the butt of Gungnir into the floor, calling for order and silence. The hall fell quiet as everyone rose to their feet. Odin raised his drink in a toast.

"This is an auspicious day. The Norns have blessed Lord Vidar with a son. My Lord, what is the boy to be called?" Odin turned to address the man sitting at one of the lower tables.

"My king, he is to be known by the name Ulf until he is old enough to earn himself another."

"Then we drink to Ulf Vidarsson. May he grow in strength and bring honor to your house and his name."

A loud cheer when up and the sound of breaking drinking vessels filled the room.

"As for my own son," Odin continued, "who's absence is marked by his empty chair," he paused and waived a hand at the seat to his right, "I am pleased to announce he is even now on his way to Vanaheim. He shall spend at least a month with the Vanir to learn of their court and ways." A loud cheer went up as the court saw this as another step towards Thor eventually taking the throne. "Eat and drink your fill my Lord and Ladies!"

With that, Odin returned to his seat and the court followed. Servers came in bearing huge trays of food that went first to the head table and then on to the lower. After Loki had filled her plate from the trays placed before her, she turned to her mother and asked, "A banishment that's not a banishment? Or was this already planned?"

"Thor was supposed to visit Vanaheim this winter, we simply moved the trip up. Hogun was anxious to see his family again and Thor chose to accompany him." Frigga said.

"Mother. I have never, in my life time, seen Hogun the Grim anxious about anything. Was Odin able to get anything out of Thor? Something that would explain his behavior of late?"

"Nothing. At least nothing he'll say outright. But I believe there is a woman involved and your father thought some time away might do him some good."

"A woman? Since when does Thor pay court to only one? He's nearly worked his way through every brothel on this realm alone."

Frigga shot Loki a look of warning.

"Your brother's bed-mates are an unsuitable subject of conversation for the table. That said, perhaps, in his absence, Lady Sif might enjoy your company?" Loki opened her mouth to protest but Frigga continued. "She did defend your actions and let Fandral's be known. And I'm sure she's upset by all this and would enjoy unburdening herself to a friend." Frigga raised an eyebrow at her child.

The food Loki had already eaten sat like a stone in her stomach. It had began to roll at the thought of spending time with any of Thor's companions.

"You said yourself something has changed." Frigga continued. "Thor's more prone to outbursts and fits of anger. If this woman is the cause, either from her influence or it's absence, at least one of those three will know. You have a month. I doubt Fandral will speak to you and Volstagg is too soft hearted to be trusted with such a secret. If anyone knows about her it will be Sif. She'll see this woman as her rival for your bother's attentions--"

"Not that he's ever paid her any." Loki interjected. It always astounded her how dense her brother was when it came to Lady Sif. Her pining was obvious to the whole of the Nine and yet Thor alone couldn't see it. To him she was nothing more than his friend.

"You have made your point Mother. I will speak with Lady Sif tomorrow on the pretext of thanking her for her words. You have my oath, I will do what I can about this mystery woman."

"Thank you my dear. Now, about the mid-summer revels..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Potions 101 with Professor Loki.

Sanna had stolen the light from Loki's desk again. She was sitting on the bed in her room, trying and failing to read her book of poetry. Her mind kept returning to the tarts sitting on the table in front of the divan and her Mistress's parting words. She'd tried reading in the sitting room after her return from the servants' hall, but her eyes strayed again and again to the tarts.

_Remember to leave room for the tarts, Pet._

Sanna got up and checked the time-keeper in the sitting room. It was growing late. She'd heard about Prince Thor's sudden departure to Vanaheim and the feast for the new little lordling while dining in the servants' hall. She knew her Mistress would likely have to spend most of her own night in the great hall, drinking and feasting with the nobles to make up for her brother's absence.

Should she retire for the night? Would her Mistress remember her words about the tarts? Would she be sober enough to do anything about them if she did? Yes. Her Mistress had more self control than to drink herself into a stupor like Prince Thor and the Warriors Three... Probably.

Sanna lowered the lights in the sitting room, turned down Loki's bed in preparation, and returned to her own room, but left the door open to hear her Mistress's return. She changed from her new dress and sandals into one of her old, soft shifts and bare feet, then sat to undo the plaits and comb out her hair. Sanna hated to take apart her Mistress's handiwork, but it would be easier to sleep with it down. She had taken the shielding down from the balcony and windows when she returned from her evening meal, and the night air that drifted in was pleasantly cool.

As she finished combing out the last plait, a noise made her look up. Had her Mistress returned? Setting the comb down on the chest at the foot of her bed, Sanna crept to the doorway of her room. There she saw her Mistress leaning back against the closed outer door as if it's the only thing holding her up. Her eyes were closed and she looked flushed.

"Mistress?" Sanna asked softly. "Are you well?"

Loki opened first one eye and then the other and looked at her Pet.

"As well as can be expected, Pet." Her words were slow, deliberate, and slurred. "All the lords took turns toasting the new baby and I didn't want to appear rude."

Loki lurched herself away from the door, staggered slightly, and regained her balance. She looked to Sanna like a deer she'd once seen crossing a frozen river. The exceptionally high heels of her golden sandals added to the image.

"Of course not Mistress." Sanna bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snickering at the princess's state. "Shall I assist you? Do you wish to retire?"

"Oh no! I didn't forget. Tarts. And you." Loki hiccuped. "Need to drink something first."

Sanna moved forward in case she needed to catch her Mistress and asked, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Not that!" Loki stood fully upright, swayed slightly and looked as indignant as her condition would allow. "Mmm... Potion..." She pointed to her workbench near the door to the bathing chamber. "M--Make it for Thor all the time. Could do it in my sleep." She rubbed at her eyes like a tired child. "Help me over there Pet. Please?"

"Yes Mistress."

Sanna put herself under her Mistress's good shoulder and lead them both over to the long table. Loki perched herself delicately on the edge of the tall stool that sat nearby with all the deliberate grace of the severely intoxicated.

"Here Pet, hold this. And this." Loki handed vials and pouches to Sanna as she lit a taper with her _seidr_ and set it under an apparatus holding a glass jar above it. To the jar she added what Sanna thought was ordinary water, some powder from the vial she'd been told to hold, three drops of a brownish liquid, the contents of two of the bowls already on the table, and what looked like a single grain of salt, except it was blue.

"Pet, take the mortar and pestle sitting over there-- no that one-- and grind up a pinch of..." she drifted off and waved a hand, "whatever it's called in the pouch you've got. Good girl."

Sanna did as she was told and Loki tipped the contents into the jar. She mumbled something and the candle's flame changed from a normal yellow to a bright blue. Loki stirred the contents of the jar, which Sanna thought resembled something left behind by a sickly animal, with a glass rod and mumbled something again. A faint green glow ran from her hand down the glass rod and the jar's contents changed from a revolting brown to a sickly yellow-green. It has to be said that the smell also did not improve. Loki quickly extinguished the flame and pulled an empty metal bucket, kept handy for waste materials, out from under the table. She turned to look at Sanna.

"Now we wait til it's cool enough to drink. How was your evening Pet? Did your friends like your dress?" Loki had turned sideways and propped her head up on her hand with her elbow on the table. She looked the girl up and down, noticing for the first time her unbound hair and clothes.

"Where is your dress?" She fingered the thin, soft fabric of the simple shift Sanna was wearing. Her hand moved up to play with one strap and slowly started to nudge it off her Pet's shoulder.

"Hanging up in my bedroom with my other clothes. I wasn't sure when you'd return or in what state, so I started getting ready for bed." She shivered as her Mistress's hand had drifted down to stroke her nipple though the shift.

"Did you clean your teeth yet, Pet?"

"No Mistress. I still need to wash my face and hands too."

"Go wash up while I drink this sludge." Loki poked at the glass. "But don't bother with your teeth just yet. We still have tarts to eat."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sanna went to the bathing chamber and thought she heard the sound of gagging through the closed door. When she emerged, her Mistress was nowhere to be seen. The jar sat on the workbench, emptied of all but the dregs.

"Over here Pet."

She walked around the divan to find her Mistress sitting in the middle with her feet propped up on the table, a golden goblet of _very_ watered wine in her hand, and the tray of tarts sitting next to her. She wore only her black robe with her hair unbound and looked, and sounded, completely sober.

Loki patted her lap and Sanna lifted her shift over head without being told and threw it into the nearby chair. This earned her a smile and a soft "good girl" as she knelt on the divan to straddle her Mistress's hips.

"How was your potion Mistress?"

"As vile as I remember it being. I've lost count how many times I've mixed that foul concoction for Thor. Shall I tell you a secret Pet?" Sanna nodded. "Half the time I leave the meadow-sweet out so he can endure the pounding head he's earned."

They both giggled at that.

"And how is your head Mistress?" Sanna reached forward and gently brushed a lock of hair back from Loki's face. "And your stomach? I thought I heard--"

"Much better now. And yes, you did. That potion is a purge. It pulls the alcohol from the blood and, well, it needs to go somewhere."

"Hence the bucket?"

"Hence the bucket." Loki finished her wine and sent the goblet back to the table. "I took care of that already Pet. I didn't want anything to distract from our dessert."

Loki selected a tart from the tray at her side and took one of the whole strawberries from the top. She used it to scoop up some of the rich, thick cream that made up the tart and held it up to Sanna.

"Eyes up. Hands behind your back, nice and high just like this morning. Good girl. Open. Lick it clean Pet."

Sanna boxed her arms behind her back and ran her tongue over the berry, licking and sucking. All the while keeping her eyes on her Mistress's face and trying not to grind her hips down.

"Very good, Pet. I think tomorrow we'll begin your oral training in earnest and go over some new rules. But for now, we have this lovely treat to enjoy and your nightly edging to finish."

"Mistress?"

Loki chuckled. She scooped up more cream-- with her fingers this time-- and began to paint her Pet's collarbone and breasts with the sweet, sticky filling.

"Did you think I was joking about edging you for an hour every day and night? Oh no Pet. You're a lusty, eager little wench by nature and I'm going to make you into my disciplined and well trained _thrall_. I'll have you kneeling, waiting to be used. Wet and begging with a single word. Depending on how quickly you progress, I may even take you to Midgard with me to play amongst the mortals. Do you like the idea of that Pet? They have gatherings of people like us, some in costumes and masks, others with no clothing at all. No need to hide, no fear of anyone here knowing what we do. You will be envied by all. The mortal Masters will want to _own_ you, their _thralls_ will want to be you. But none shall touch what is _mine_."

"I-- No one would know us?" Sanna was both terrified and extremely aroused at the idea of being paraded before strangers-- to have their bond acknowledged. That, and the feel of her Mistress's tongue as she licked the cream from her collarbone.

"Not our names or where we really come from. It's very easy to pass as a mortal. Gwydion and I did it quite frequently. They will know _what_ we are, a kind and loving Mistress with her beautiful and obedient slave, but not _who_ we are."

Loki's mouth moved down to suckle at her Pet's right breast. Her cream covered fingers were held up for Sanna to lick clean. Her other hand slipped between her Pet's thighs to stroke her core and found it dripping. She circled and stroked the girl's clit a few times before plunging her fingers in deep to find that spot Sanna loved so well.

"Mmm... I believe you do like that idea Pet. Speak truly and be rewarded. Lie, and receive your first punishment. Do you want the mortals to watch as you serve your Mistress?"

"M-- Mistress please! Please I'm going to cum." She was flushed and trembling.

"Not without permission, which I have not given. _You may not cum_ , little Pet. Now, answer my question." Loki licked at Sanna's breast again, running the edge of her teeth against the girl's nipple. Her fingers moved faster.

"Yes! Yes Mistress I want-- want them to see-- oh Norns Mistress! _Please! Please_ may I cum? _Please!"_ Tears of frustration were beginning to run down her cheeks.

"No Pet. You can hold out just a little longer. Count slowly down from ten. Out loud."

Sanna did as she was told. When she got to one, her Mistress removed her fingers and held her while she calmed down, gently stroking her back. After her shaking had subsided, Loki set Sanna on the table and told her to lay back with her hands over her head. She parted the girl's thighs and knelt between them. The belt of her robe had come undone and she shrugged it off.

"Did you think we were finished Pet?" Loki shook her head. "We've only just begun. I told you I was going to edge you for at least an hour. And besides, there are still tarts to be eaten."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Subdrop/Extreme emotional distress

"Mistress! Please! No more!" Sanna sobbed into the table. She was kneeling on the floor, draped face down across the low table. Her hands were behind her back, nails digging into the flesh of her forearms. Her face and the table were both smeared with a mixture of tears, saliva, and cream from the tarts her Mistress had been feeding her when she'd been allowed to rest in between.

Loki sat behind her on the divan. She had been edging her Pet on and off with her mouth, hands, and words for three quarters of an hour.

"Nearly there Pet."

Loki sat back and watched Sanna's core convulse as she pulled her fingers free. She stroked her fingertips lightly against the wet, hot flesh of the girl's sex.

"I think your hungry little _kunta_ is ready for more than just my fingers Pet. Would you like that? To be stretched and filled fully? Answer me Pet."

Sanna could barely think let alone speak. She nodded her head, unsure of what she was agreeing to, but too far gone to care. She'd agree to _anything_ if her Mistress would only _let her cum!_

"Yes Mistress." she moaned.

"Mmm... Don't move Pet. I will return in a moment."

Loki got up from the divan and walked to her bedroom. Sanna could hear the sounds of something large being moved and something like a door or chest being opened. She walked back to the divan, sat, and resumed stroking the girl's slick folds.

"Gwydion and I made quite a few purchases on our last trip to Midgard. We knew neither of us would be able to return there for some time. Clever people, Midgardians. They've come up with some of the most _ingenious devices_ to pleasure themselves. I've made a few alterations, mainly the power source. Their little 'batteries' don't last even one tenth of our solar crystals. On Midgard this lovely toy would last an hour or two at most. Here, it will run continuously for days. I do hope you like it Pet."

Sanna head a faint humming sound just before her Mistress touched her with the toy. She let out a startled screech as it made contact with her clit. _It vibrated!_ She was soon panting, dripping with need as her Mistress teased at her entrance before finally inserting the tip. Sanna moaned and trust her hips backwards, trying to take more of it inside her.

Loki laughed as she moved down to kneel beside Sanna and wrapped her hand around her Pet's throat. She whispered, "Ah. I knew you would enjoy this. Do you want me to go deeper? Beg me for it. Beg me to fuck you with it like the desperate _hóra_ you are and I might give your hungry little _kunta_ more."

"Please!" Sanna whispered. Her Mistress's hand was tight around her throat. "Please Mistress. Fuck me like-- the _hóra_ I am-- please!" Norns! She loved this so much. The humiliation. The praise. The combination felt so good.

"Such a good girl." Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sanna's temple and whispered in her ear, "You're still not allowed to cum."

She slid the vibrator in, slow and deep. It was much larger and longer than anything that had been inside before. Sanna felt stretched and overly full, but not painfully so. Just when she felt herself starting to adjust to it, her Mistress began to ease it back out and in again. And again. Slowly. So _very_ slowly. Over and over. Soon Sanna was pushing her hips back, instinctively wanting more.

"How does it feel Pet?"

"Mmm... Good. So good Mistress."

"By the way Pet, did I mention this particular toy has multiple settings?"

Sanna let out a surprised yelp as Loki flicked a switch and the vibrations increased.

"How's that Pet? Hmm?" She started to thrust the vibrator a little faster. "Tell me if it becomes too much."

"Ah-- Good! Feels-- feels so good Mistress! Thank You!" Sanna was panting. Her toes were curled in pleasure.

"I think we can do better than that Pet."

Loki used the hand around Sanna's throat to pull her up until she was kneeling, moving in close behind her to whisper in her ear. She began to squeeze and release her Pet's throat, constricting the blood flow to her brain for a few seconds before allowing it to resume in a rush. Streaks of slick ran to Sanna's knees from the new position, the vibration, and the feeling of being utterly _possessed_ by her Mistress.

"Look up Pet. Look at the time keeper. How many minutes do you have left to edge?"

"Six-- six minutes Mistress." Sanna gasped. She was beginning to become light headed.

"I'm going to use the highest setting on your sweet little _kunta_. If you cum without permission I'll be forced to punish you for every minute of edging you miss. Do you understand Pet?

"Yes Mistress."

"What do you understand?" Loki eased her grip on the girl's throat.

"If-- if I cum I'll be punished-- for the time I missed." Her head was swimming. She could barely see the time keeper above the hearth.

"Good girl. Make me proud of you."

Loki turned the toy to it's highest level and pressed it in as deep as it would go. Sanna could feel the vibrations run though her very bones as the tip pressed against her womb. Panic filled her as she felt a sudden urge of a very different kind.

"Mistress! _Please!_ Something is-- I need to-- _Agh!"_

The orgasm that ripped though her body surprised Sanna, though not nearly as much as the liquid that poured down between her spread thighs. She was confused and horrified.

_Had she just wet herself like a child in front of her Mistress?_

The realization that she had cum without permission echoed somewhere in her mind, but was overshadowed by what was still trickling onto the floor.

_________________________________________________________

 

"My, my, Pet. You are just full of surprises." Loki purred as she slid the toy out and turned it off. She couldn't see Sanna's face from where she was. She felt the girl go limp and slide out of her arms to the floor as she reached to place the toy on the table.

Loki heard her Pet whimper and looked down. Sanna had curled herself into a ball on her side and was sobbing into her hands.

"Pet?"

Loki reached out a hand to stroke the girl's arm and felt a stab of pain when her Pet flinched away from her.

"Pet? Please. Talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what's got you so upset. Pet?"

Sanna only sobbed louder and began to tremble.

Thinking quickly, Loki used her _seidr_ to start a hot bath and summon a large drying cloth from the bathing room, draping it over the shaking girl. Her Pet didn't want to be touched, but her damp body was beginning to cool rapidly in the night air and that would only make things worse.

"Sanna, can you hear me? We can't stay on the floor all night. I'm going to hold you for just for a moment. Alright? We're going into the bathing room to get you clean and warm."

Getting no response, Loki pulled the girl onto her lap and used her _seidr_ to move them both to the edge of the filling bathing pool. Sanna didn't try to move away from her, so Loki rocked her gently as she cried herself out, still wrapped in the drying cloth. Loki turned off the taps once the pool was full and reached for her own soap and a cleaning cloth.

"Sanna? You don't have to speak until you're ready to do so. Will you let me wash you?"

Loki felt the girl nod her head where it lay against her left breast. She pressed a quick kiss to the top of Sanna's head and maneuvered them both into the water.

"There we go. You're alright sweet girl. I promise. Everything is alright." Loki began to gently wash the tears from Sanna's face. "Are you hungry or thirsty? No? Can you tip your head back for me? Good girl. Somehow, we managed to get cream in your hair from the tarts. My beautiful, messy girl I--" Loki broke off as Sanna started to cry again.

"Oh Pet. Come here." Loki knelt in the water and Sanna clung to her, pressing her face into her Mistress's shoulder. Loki rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles.

_"I-- I'm-- I'm so sorry Mistress!"_

Sanna's words came out in a rush. Loki pulled gently away, just enough to see her face.

"Eyes up Pet. Look at me. You did nothing wrong. While you did cum without permission, it was not intentionally. We were trying something new and neither of us knew how you would react. I am a little _surprised_ that you squirted, that wasn't my goal. But now I know how to make you cum like that again." Loki leaned forward to press a kiss to Sanna's forehead.

"You want me to do that again??" Sanna looked stricken at the thought.

"Not if you don't want to. I swore to you that I wouldn't force you to do something it it truly harmed or frightened you. But, it might happen again by accident."

"You mean I might-- might-- _wet myself like a child_ if we keep..."

"Is that what you think happened? Oh Pet! That's not it at all. Let me think a moment. You know... You know how slick you get for me when I touch you? And I for you? Well it's simply more of the same. Much more. Like a geyser instead of a well. You didn't piss yourself Pet."

Sanna began to relax at her Mistress's words. Loki continued to bathe her Pet, gently scrubbing her both above and below the water.

"Why did I react so strongly after Mistress?"

Loki didn't answer immediately. Instead she began to wash Sanna's hair.

"I suspect you experienced what's known as subdrop. Do you remember the chapter in the book about aftercare? It's near the end. Sometimes, after playing very hard, our bodies will simply say 'enough' and our emotions will take over. Like that feeling you get after working or running for a long time and you start to feel shaky and angry or sad, only much stronger. That's why you need a good dominant to know when to stop and how to take care of you after. This is a part of my duties as your Mistress."

Loki took Sanna over to the taps to rinse the soap from her hair.

"It's getting very late Pet. I think we should discuss this further in the morning." Loki opened the drains and called her seidr to dry them both as they stepped from the bathing pool.

"I think we shall sleep late tomorrow Pet. No arguments. It's been a very, very long day for both of us. And besides, no one rises early the morning after a feast. Not even the stable hands."

They walked back to Loki's bedchamber and snuggled down in the large bed, holding and being held. Once she was sure her Pet was deeply asleep, Loki used her _seidr_ one last time to clean up both the floor in front of the divan and the toy, putting the latter back into the chest beneath her bed, and to seal the room from any interruptions. Her Pet needed her rest.

After all, tomorrow she would have her very first punishment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Back to our regularly scheduled programming.

Loki reluctantly cracked open one eye.

_Oh Norns._

Had something died in her mouth? Memories of the feast, and then the purge, came back to her. Other memories worked their way back as well.

The sun had risen, but the day had not yet begun. She'd been woken by the tingling of the alarm woven into the warding spells that surrounded her chambers. Someone was approaching. She concentrated a moment, then relaxed. It was only a servant carrying a parcel.

_Probably from Brynhild._

She'd said she would send Sanna's garments along as they were finished. It would be just like her to do so literally, and at the most inconvenient moments possible.

Working delicately, Loki managed to disentangle herself from the twisted sheets and her Pet's embrace without fully waking her. The girl stirred a little and turned onto her back, one arm out behind her, searching in her sleep for her Mistress. Loki pressed a gentle fingertip to her Pet's forehead and pushed in the slightest bit of seidr to settle her back to sleep.

Her Pet would just have to wait until later. A new dress as a reward for taking her punishment-- _if_ she took it well.  
Loki mulled over an idea of which punishment to use as she tied the belt of her robe. Her Pet had responded with enthusiasm to all the physical pain they'd tried-- even requesting to be choked. She went into the bathing room and cleaned her teeth. Twice. Perhaps, after her punishment and their discussion, they could explore spanking? Bare handed to begin with and, depending on her response, maybe even a little light bondage? Hmm... So many delightful options.

Loki opened the outer door to her chamber just as the servant approached. The parcel was indeed from Brynhild along with a note. She dismissed the servant with a generous tip-- the poor fellow looked as exhausted as Loki felt-- and closed the door. She placed the parcel on her desk and opened the note.

_Darling,_   
_I've received word from the goldsmith I normally work with. He's found someone willing to take on your rather unusual commission. The ore is on it's way from Nidavellir, and he projects having the whole set finished before mid-summer. Shhhhh! I can hear you complaining from here. Quality takes time darling. I know you'll want to bespell it yourself so I'll clear away some space in my workshop for you to use. I can keep her busy while you work, if you like._

_B._

_P.S. Speaking of mid-summer, there's a data cube in the parcel with the designs for your new wardrobe. Drop by soon and we can discuss it further before I send them to your mother for her approval._

Loki bit back a groan. She'd managed to shove the revels and her duties at them out of her mind. There was no chance of her going back to sleep now. She undid the wrapping and found the data cube nestled between a dress consisting of gold colored material shot through with green, the reverse of the dress her Pet already had, and another Loki had made for her eyes alone.

The thing could barely be called a dress. It was a sheer, golden color that revealed more than it concealed. The fabric would be gathered, pinned at the top of her right shoulder and come down to meet at her left hip. It was designed to drape in such a way as to leave her left breast completely exposed. The skirt of the dress was slightly pleated and would stop just below the curve of her ass when standing up straight. If her Pet leaned forward or backward at all, she would be exposed. Naturally, this dress would only be worn for her, in the privacy of their shared chambers.

Loki had found the design by accident while digging in the restricted section of the archives. It was described and roughly sketched in the private journal of one of his grandfather's favored bed slaves, a young free-born girl named Allena of Vanaheim. According to the journal she had been illegally sold into bondage by an unscrupulous relative and was sent as part of the realm's annual tribute. She'd left a detailed account of being selected and the training she'd had to endure before being presented with the other _thralls_ to King Bor.

Allena had struggled to come to terms with her new position. She had a strong will that Loki couldn't help to admire. Bed slaves were the lowest of the low, even if that bed belonged to the king. At least the _hórur_ were compensated with coins for their efforts. All a _thrall_ possessed belonged to their master including any children they had, regardless of who the father was.

The narrative broke off in mid sentence half way through her third year as one of the king's bed slaves and the book itself was damaged by fire. It had been crammed into the back of a shelf of tomes mostly having to do with the founding of Asgard itself until Loki found it just before heading off to study in Alfheim. She'd often wondered what had become of the girl.

Slavery had been abolished and all _thralls_ on Asgard had been freed and allowed to return to their realm of birth as part of the marriage contract between Odin and Frigga. Her parents' union had sealed the first lasting peace between the two frequently warring realms. And yet, not one of Loki's tutors had ever mentioned it. Many of the younger generations knew _nothing_ about the old ways. Where did they think all the gold had come from? They had no idea that the stones of the golden halls were mortared together with the blood, sweat, and even the lives of thousands of _thralls_ captured by Bor's army. Elves, Dwarves, Jotnar. Even the Vanir, her mother's people, had once been enslaved by the Aesir. Only the Mortals were immune and that was due to their physical weakness and short life spans. Who wanted a _thrall_ that would only last 30 or 40 years at best when you could own one that would live and work for thousands?

Loki plucked up the data cube, along with her courage, and activated it. The collection was...

...Not as bad as it could've been. She could definitely see the Allmother's hand in it, but all together not bad. Brynhild had kept Loki's colors and her taste for asymmetrical designs. They were done in lightweight fabrics-- Bryn knew Loki hated the heat of mid-summer-- and looked practical with clean lines. There were even places for her knife sheaths. She had truly thought of everything.

Loki sat down at her desk and wrote a quick note to Brynhild, telling her to get the Allmother's approval and-- so long as her mother didn't make any major changes-- to go ahead and begin production. She wrote another to the kitchen staff detailing what she wanted delivered for breakfast and when. When she finished, Loki sent both off with her _seidr_.

She'd let her Pet sleep a while longer. In the mean time, might as well get some work done.

________________________________________________________

 

Sanna woke to the smell of fresh, warm oak cakes.

"Good morning little Pet." Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed with a plate in her hand.

"Good morning Mistress, what time is-- oh! I should've gotten your breakfast by now. I'm sorry Mistress." Sanna pushed the sheet away from her and tried to hurry out of bed. Loki put a hand out to stop her.

"It's alright Pet." She smiled and held up the plate of oat cakes. "I woke up earlier than I had planned to, and decided to let you sleep. Breakfast is on the table when you're ready." She stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Sanna got out of bed and walked to the doorway. She'd thought her Mistress meant the table on the balcony. Oh _no_. It was the table in front of the divan. The same spot where she'd--

Sanna crossed quickly to the bathing room, chased there by memories of the night before and her own embarrassment. Despite her Mistress's reassurances she still felt humiliated by what had happened, replaying the night over and over again in her mind. A sudden thought made her blood run cold. They'd both gone to bed at the same time. _Was her mess still on the floor?_ Sanna lingered in the bathing room, washing her face, cleaning her teeth, staving off the inevitable for as long as she dared. It was only her Mistress's call of 'Pet, your breakfast is getting cold.' that got her to open the door. She could feel her her cheeks burning as she walked over to the divan, perched on the edge, and looked down.

_There was nothing._

Nothing to indicate what had happened. No stain on the divan or marks on the floor. The knowledge that her Mistress must have been the one to clean up her mess made her face burn even hotter.

Loki was sitting back in her chair, one leg casually crossed over the other, sipping a cup of tea. Normally she loathed warm beverages in the morning, but the lack of sleep was making itself known and she needed the little boost the tea would give her. It may have been that, or being reminded of the revels, but she was feeling particularly malicious this morning. Loki didn't need a spell to see into her Pet's mind. The poor girl was still brooding over the night before.

_Excellent._

"Aren't you hungry Pet? I know _I_ worked up an appetite last night so you _must_ have."

Sanna let out a small whimper and stared at the floor. Loki stood and walked around the low table to sit beside her Pet on the divan, much as they had the night before. She waved at hand at the spread on the table. There were oak cakes, a pot of honey, smoked fish, fresh berries and cream-- that Sanna wouldn't even look at-- a pot of tea, and an empty cup for her to use.

"Well Pet, if you're truly not hungry I suppose we can get an early start. You don't mind if I finish my breakfast do you? The sun is shining, the day is fair, and I still owe you a trinket from the market place. Shall we go shopping?"

Sanna immediately perked up. A shopping trip? She could use a few things to brighten up her stark little room. Mistress had said not to worry about money anymore, and that she could choose anything she wanted within reason. Sanna felt her stomach beginning to grumble at the smell of the oat cakes.

"Well... Now that you mention it. I might be a _little_ hungry Mistress." She reached for an oat cake and Loki caught her hand.

"Allow me Pet." She selected one and drizzled honey over it. Breaking off a piece she held it up for Sanna.

"Open. Good girl."

Sanna sucked honey that had run over the cake off her Mistress's fingers. Loki poured a cup of tea and held it up for Sanna to drink. She fed her the entire cake that way and insisted her Pet also eat some of the fish and the berries. Sanna returned the favor, hand feeding her Mistress. Loki stared at her Pet's mouth the entire time she was eating. Thinking. Coming to a decision.

"Pet, I have so very many plans for that beautiful mouth. I think we'll start your oral training in earnest today. Right after your punishment."

"My punishment? Mistress?" Sanna's eyes were wide with fear and a tremor ran through her body.

"You came without permission last night. I know--" Loki broke off and took both of Sanna's trembling hands in her own, "Eyes up. Look at me. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you did do it. Didn't you?"

"I-- yes. I did Mistress. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Pet. Mistakes are how we learn and grow. I'm correcting you now so you don't make the same mistake in the future." She reached up to stroke her Pet's face soothingly. "And what did I say last night? That I'd punish you for any time you missed during your edging. You missed six minutes Pet. That's all. Six minutes. You can endure for six minutes, can't you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl Pet. Have you finished eating?"

At Sanna's nod Loki waved her hand and cleared the breakfast things away by her seidr and moved the table away.

"Come sit here Pet." She had the girl straddle her lap facing the table. "Now lean forward until you can touch the floor, there Pet. Just a little further down. Perfect."

Sanna's face and arms were on the floor while her lower half was still in her Mistress's lap. She was fully exposed and completely at her Mistress's mercy.

"One more thing Pet." Loki created two lengths of rope and bound her Pet's ankles to her thighs in a quick shibari tie.

"I don't expect you to kick me Pet, but better safe than sorry. Now then."

Loki spread her hands across the meat of her Pet's ass and squeezed hard, getting a startled yelp from the vicinity of her feet. She lifted a hand and brought it down with a loud whack on her Pet's ass. The girl let out a cry. Loki immediately rubbed the spot she'd hit to ease the sting away and repeated her actions on the other side earning her another cry. She did this several times, hearing her Pet sobbing louder and louder with every blow.

When the time was up, Loki stilled her hands.

"Pet?" She spoke loudly over the noises Sanna was making on the floor.

"Y--yes Mistress" came shakily up to her.

"Your punishment is over. I'm going to let you down now. Don't try to get up just yet."

Loki gestured and the ropes around her Pet's legs vanished. She eased Sanna's lower body down on the floor. Any sudden movements might make her Pet pass out. Loki gently scooped the girl up in her arms and carried her back to the bedroom. She laid her face down on the bed, retrieved a jar of soothing cream from her dressing table and began to rub it into her Pet's inflamed skin.

"Such a good girl Pet. You took your punishment beautifully. I think you've earned yourself another reward. Outside of your edging, I'm going to let you cum as many times as you want today. Don't think I didn't see how wet your sweet little _kunta_ was by the time we finished."

"Mistress?" The voice came softly, half smothered by the bed. "Will you... Will you please hold me Mistress?"

"Of course I will Pet. I will always hold you. My good, brave girl. I'm so proud of you." Loki had moved up to cuddle Sanna and they lay on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. Loki pressed kisses into the top of Sanna's head, rubbed her back, and whispered more words of praise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Smut, smut, smut, a tender moment, smut. Also lack of sleep puts Loki in a mood.

Sanna lifted her head from where it was resting on Loki's shoulder. They had been cuddled around each other in the wake of her first punishment.

"Mistress? Could I ask you something?"

Thanks to her late night, early morning, and being wrapped around her Pet in a very comfortable position, Loki was half asleep.

"Hmm? Of course Pet. Ask anything you want." Loki glanced at the time-keeper on her dressing table and moved to sit up. "Although we need to start getting ready to go." She pressed a kiss to the top of her Pet's head. "Go sit in front of the mirror and I'll arrange your hair."

"Yes Mistress."

Sanna did as she was told, though she hissed a breath out through her teeth when her red, aching ass made contact with the stool at the dressing table. Loki stood behind her and began to run a comb through the girl's hair. Sanna saw her Mistress smirk ever so slightly in the mirror at her discomfort. A blush began to work it's way across her face.

"Mistress," Sanna began again, "when you positioned me for my punishment, did you-- did you intentionally put my face in the same place I'd--" she broke off and bit her lower lip, too embarrassed to continue.

"...The same place you soaked when you broke the rules? Yes Pet. Part of me wishes I'd left your mess there so I could rub your nose in it. Like house breaking a lap dog." Loki leaned down so their faces were level in the mirror but not quite touching. "Eyes up. Look at me Pet." Once the girl met her gaze in the glass Loki whispered, "You'd better hope your friend does a _very_ good job cleaning the floors little Pet. The next time you squirt, I won't just rub your nose in it." She paused to run her tongue over the shell of Sanna's ear. "I'm going to have you lick it up. Every. Last. Drop. Blush all you like little Pet. We both know you want that. You like when I humiliate you, don't you? Almost as much as you like being praised. Answer me little Pet."

"Y-- Yes, yes Mistress." Sanna's mouth was nearly too dry to speak and she tried to swallow.

"Yes  _what_?"

"Yes Mistress. I like when you humiliate me." Sanna shifted on the stool, very aware of the wetness between her thighs.

"And why is that Pet?"

"Because-- because I'm just a filthy little low-born _hóra_ Mistress."

Loki stood behind her Pet and wrapped the girl's hair around her left fist. She tugged sharply and snapped Sanna's head back to look up at her Mistress. Her right hand came up around her Pet's neck in a iron grip.

Loki said in a very low voice, "No Pet."

"Mistress?" Sanna gasped.

"You are my filthy little low-born _hóra_. My _thrall_. Mine. _I_ am the _only one_ who may treat you like this Pet. _You belong to me_. Your pleasure and pain come from my hand alone. Your pride, your humiliation comes from my words alone. Your mouth and legs open only at _my_ command. No matter what anyone else says or does. All that you are belongs to _me_."

Sanna saw the sincerity in her Mistress's face. Perhaps even vulnerability? Trickster and liar she might be, but Loki was not lying now. Sanna was sure. Her eyes were shining as she said the words with the same reverence as a wedding vow, "I am yours Mistress. All that I am belongs to you."

_Whatever the future held, Sanna would always belong to her Mistress._

Loki bent her head and devoured her Pet's mouth with a kiss that left them both gasping for air. Sanna's knuckles were white where they gripped the edge of the stool. The ache of her punishment was forgotten. Her hands itched to touch her Mistress. To touch herself. _Norns!_ She wanted to finger herself while her Mistress watched. To flick her tongue over the nipple peaking out from the gap in her Mistress's robe.

But she stayed still. She was a good _thrall_ and she had not been given any orders to obey. Not yet.

Loki released her grip on her Pet and resumed combing the girl's hair. She began to braid it into plaits and pin them along the crown of her head. Her voice was steady and neutral as she worked, dictating what was to come.

"As soon as I've finished your hair little Pet, I want you to get up and kneel in the middle of the bed. Spread your knees and cross your ankles. Lean forward and put your face on the bed and cross your wrists behind your back. Stay that way until I tell you otherwise. I know that you've learned all the protocols of a handmaiden. Now it's time you learn those of a proper _thrall_."

"Yes Mistress."

Loki secured the last hair pin in place and Sanna moved to do as she was told. Loki stood back a little, looking at her critically. She moved up and adjusted her Pet slightly until she was satisfied.

"This is the position I want you to greet me in when I return to my chambers. Whatever you are doing, stop. Whatever you are holding, put it down. As soon as the door opens, come to me. If you are wearing a dress, either remove it or pull the skirt up over your waist. You are to stay in this position until I allow you to move. Is that understood Pet?"

Sanna shivered. Thanks to gravity and her Mistress's words, a drop of arousal trickled down between her folds to her clit. She shifted slightly and said, "Yes Mistress. This is how I am to greet you upon your return."

"If someone is with me, I want you to wait patiently for them to leave. Play the good little handmaiden before them. Only you and I will know what you truly are. My Pet. My _thrall_. My filthy little _hóra_." Loki didn't miss the shiver her words created.

"Since you've been such a good girl already this morning, I have a treat for you."

Loki used her _seidr_ and called a shallow ramekin and the honey pot from their breakfast to her hands. She walked around the bed to where Sanna could see her.

"Give me your hands Pet."

Sanna brought them forwards and Loki set the ramekin onto her up turned palms. She used the dipper to string several golden lines of honey across the inside of the little bowl.

"I know you have a taste for sweet things little Pet. Honey in particular. You were _very_ eager to lick every smear of it from my fingers this morning at breakfast. Now, I want you to lick up every last bit of it from this. The longer you take, the less time we have to spend in the market place. You may not use your hands to help you, only to steady the bowl. Do you understand Pet?"

"Yes Mistress." Sanna held the bowl on the bed just under her face.

"And while you have your sweet treat Pet," Loki walked back to the other side of the bed, "I am going to have mine."

With no further warning, Loki knelt on the bed and ran her tongue over her Pet's slick folds. Sanna let out a startled yelp that quickly turned to a moan.

"Concentrate Pet. This exercise is not only to strengthen your tongue but to help you learn to ignore distractions. You may cum as many times as you can, but get that bowl empty."

"Y--Yes Mistress!" Sanna took a deep breath and bent back down to her task. It was no easy feat to accomplish. Her Mistress did her absolute best to distract her.

"What a beautiful little _thrall_ I own. So juicy and ripe." Loki purred. She was lapping and sucking at her Pet's clit and kept up a constant stream of filthy suggestions while giving it all the attention Sanna had been craving. "I can't wait for the mortals to see you Pet. Mhh. I can't wait to see their faces as they watch you on your knees, eagerly servicing your Mistress."

When Sanna accidentally drooled into the bowl, she found her saliva helped to loosen the sticky substance and made it easier to get up. It was getting harder and harder to focus on her task as her vision began to blur from the orgasm her Mistress ripped from her body. Sanna bit the edge of the ramekin to stop from crying out.

"Oh! I see your hungry little _kunta_ wants to be filled. That's it. Push against my hand. Show me how much you want it. _Good girl_."

Her face was a sweet, sticky mess as she began to push back against the fingers her Mistress had worked inside her body. The air was filled with wet, smacking sounds. The bowl was empty but Sanna had no intention of telling her Mistress that. She kept her head down as she rutted herself against long, dexterous fingers. She tried to smother a scream as her second orgasm took her.

"Mis-- Mistress! I-- It's empty! The bowl is empty Mistress." Sanna managed to get the words out between breaths. She pushed the bowl to her left, then rested her head on her forearms. She felt her Mistress move away and heard her walk around the bed. Sanna lifted her head as Loki picked up the bowl to examine it.

"Well done Pet. You may move to a more comfortable position if you like, though do try not to make a mess on the bed." Loki said the last words as she turned to walk out of the bed chamber.

Sanna stretched herself slowly and began to crawl towards the edge of the bed. She tried to stand and her legs gave out. She was still sitting on the floor when Loki returned, a damp cloth in one hand and the parcel from Brynhild in the other.

"That was a jest Pet." She cocked her head to one side, "I didn't mean you had to sit on the floor." Loki set the parcel on the bed and reached a hand down to help Sanna to her feet.

"It's as far as I got Mistress." Sanna wobbled a little but managed to stand. "What is that?" She pointed to the parcel.

"That-- give me your face messy girl," Loki began to wash away the stickiness, "is for you. Brynhild had it delivered early this morning." Sanna face lit up when her Mistress mentioned the royal seamstress. "Well? Go on then, since you're so eager."

Sanna tore open the parcel with all the glee of a child at Yule. She pulled out the long gold and green dress Loki had put on top when she re-wrapped the parcel. Sanna giggled and held it up to look at herself in the mirror over the dressing table. "It's so beautiful Mistress. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it Pet, but I think you're forgetting something." Loki pointed down at the parcel where it lay forgotten on the bed. Sanna came back over and noticed the material still inside. She lifted up the gossamer fabric and looked questioningly at her Mistress. "Like this Pet." Loki slipped the sheer fabric over the girl's head and took out a small, plain pin from her dressing table. Once it was secured in place, Loki walked her Pet over to the mirror and stood behind her.

"Look at yourself Pet. You're starting to look like a proper thrall now. There's only two things missing. A collar around your beautiful neck." Loki brought her hand up and traced a finger across Sanna's throat. "And the mark of your owner, right here." She touched a spot on Sanna's exposed left breast a thumbs length above her nipple. She bent her head to gently nip at the back of her Pet's neck. "If you want those things Pet, you'll have to earn them. On your knees. On your back. You'll have to show me what a good little bed slave you are."

She pressed a kiss to Sanna's head and stood back. "But not now. Now we need to go to the market place and get some furniture and a trinket or two for you, and some spell components for me." Loki walked over to the wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

Sanna wasn't sure if it was relief or regret she felt when her Mistress pulled away. She'd just been given two orgasms and now she was hungry for a third. Even more, she wanted to earn her collar and be marked by her Mistress. Sanna would have gladly spent the day on her knees pleasuring her, but that wasn't what she'd been commanded to to. She reached up and unpinned the dress at her shoulder. It slid down to pool at her feet. She picked it up and it disappeared from her hand. She turned and saw her Mistress half dressed standing behind her.  
"I have something else I want you to put on before you get dressed Pet." A long length of golden rope appeared between her Mistress's hands. "Since we don't have time for your morning edging, this will have to do."

Loki held the rope in the middle, tied a knot and looped the rope behind Sanna's neck. She tied five more knots and passed the rope between the girl's legs. The last knot came to rest up against her clit. Loki turned her Pet to face the mirror, making her watch as her Mistress bound her from neck to hips, the soft rope whispering where it slid against itself. Sanna was already wet and squirming before her Mistress was finished. She bit her lip as the final knot was tied.

"Now you may put on your new dress Pet. And don't forget your capelet. I don't want you getting a sunburn." She pressed a kiss to Sanna's forehead. "And bring me your sandals. You won't be able to bend down far enough to tie them on yourself."

Loki turned to finish dressing and Sanna pulled her new gold and green dress over her head. The knot rubbed against her clit with every movement. How would she ever make it through their shopping trip? She went back to her own bedroom to fetch her sandals, capelet, and the bracelet Loki had given her. When she came back out her Mistress was by her workbench writing a list.

"Read to go Pet? Here, this is for you." Loki handed Sanna a basket that had been sitting on the far side of the bench. "And give those to me." She took the sandals and knelt down to tie them on for her. When she finished, she kissed her Pet's hand and held it until they got to the main corridors. From there they were in view of the public and had to behave as princess and handmaiden with Loki leading and Sanna following four paces behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.   
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.   
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Updates will be more sporadic over the next few weeks, but they are coming. Promise.

"We need to make one quick stop before the market place Pet." Loki spoke in a low voice. The corridor they moved through wasn't crowded, but she still didn't wish to be overheard. She nodded to the occasional courtier that bowed as they passed. "I need to speak with Egil about repairs to my armor."

"Yes Mistress." Sanna agreed absently. Her mind was focused on the knot currently rubbing against her clit. So long as she held herself rigidly upright, took short steps and shallow breaths, it wasn't too bad. Her inner thighs were already slick. As she clutched at the handle of the basket with both hands, Sanna was grateful that the capelet was hiding the hardness of her nipples. She glanced up from her musings and realized her Mistress was getting farther and farther ahead of her.

"Your Highness!"

There were enough courtiers nearby now that Sanna didn't dare call Princess Loki her 'Mistress' while they were in the palace.

Loki paused and looked back. Realizing her Pet was having difficulties, she slowed her pace. Once Sanna had caught up, Loki ducked into an alcove off to the side and pulled her with.

"Is it too much Pet? I can remove the rope if you wish. I had hoped you'd be able to go a little longer but..." She patiently extracted the basket from Sanna's clenched hands and set it on the floor.

"No. I can do it Mistress. I can! I just-- I just need to walk a bit slower, that's all."

"Oh Pet," She pulled the girl in to her embrace, "you've endured so much already this morning, and I'm very proud of you for trying. You're such a good girl for me." Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead and leaned back to see her face. "Once I finish my business with Egil, I'll remove the rope. How does that sound?"

Sanna nodded, "Thank you Mistress." She sagged with relief in Loki's arms.

"Besides, I want your full attention while we're in the market place. I may have to send you out to the shops on your own in the future."

"I'll do my best to remember Mistress." Sanna said solemnly.

Loki gave her Pet a quick kiss and handed her the basket. "I know you will. Ready to go? I'll walk more slowly this time." She gave the girl's hand a squeeze and they headed back out.

_________________________________________________________

Egil's forge was one of many outside the palace but still within the complex of buildings. It was near enough to the royal armory to be convenient, but far enough away from any other buildings to prevent any accidental fires from spreading. It mostly consisted of a roof held up by columns and shielding instead of walls. The shields came down to let the heat escape the building in summer and back up to keep it inside during winter.

Egil himself was a great bear of a man, though clean shaven instead of shaggy. He was barrel chested and had arms that rivaled Thor's in size, with the occasional scar where a stray spark or heated bit of metal had impaled itself in his dark flesh. He was considered by most, especially his wife, to be hansom. His smile was bright and his black eyes frequently shone with mirth over the antics of his four daughters, two of whom were apprenticing under him at the forge.

"Greetings Your Highness! I believe I can spare a guess as to why you are here." A wry smile played on Egil's lips as he gave a slight bow. "And you must be the new handmaiden. Welcome." He nodded in Sanna's direction.

She smiled back at him politely and gave a shy, "Hello."

Loki stepped back and reached for Sanna, pulling her forward to stand at her side. "This is Sanna Henningsdottir, my handmaiden and emissary. She is empowered to act in my name. Sanna, this is Egil, the Master Armorer of the royal family." Loki shifted and sighed. "I see news of the incident with my brother has spread."

"Not so far as that Your Highness. I received a message along with your measurements from Brynhild yesterday." He turned and lead the way over to his drafting table. Pulling up a holographic rendering of Loki as she was now, he scrolled through a few design ideas. "I didn't know how bad the damage was to your existing armor, so I went ahead and worked up some modifications. If you wish, I could simply start over from the beginning and give you a whole new set." He pulled up a display of rough ideas and a list of their materials for Loki to look over.

"What do you think of this one?" She pointed one out to Sanna. It had the look of scale mail but consisted of overlapping green leather instead of metal. Black gauntlets that were trimmed with gold came down to cover the back of the hand up to the first knuckle and a golden horned head dress instead of a helmet completed the armor.

"I like it but," Sanna considered the rendering for a moment, "it looks a little plain. Something is missing. What if--" she moved to take the high cut black and gold skirt off one of the other designs and overlaid it onto the one they were considering.

"Hmm. I like it. And perhaps the furred cape from this one? Yes. That will do nicely once winter comes. Egil?" Loki showed him the design they'd come up with.

He nodded his approval.

"That should take me a little over a month to complete. Would you like me to make repairs to your current armor as well?"

"If you think it's fixable." Loki stepped back from the table and reached into the extra dimensional space she used for storing items and extra weapons to pull out the mangled mess of metal and leather.

"Ugh." Egil looked at the pile in disgust. "Forgive me Your Highness. It wasn't a masterpiece, but if your brother stood before me now I doubt I could restrain myself from boxing his ears."

"Nonsense." Loki clapped a hand to Egil's shoulder. "Box away. And besides, the armor did it's job. I walked away from a full blow from Mjolnir with only a broken collarbone thanks to your work. It's not your fault I rushed you to finish it before I left for Alfheim."

Egil grunted in agreement. "I'll have Kelda and Tilda begin the disassembly once their morning lessons are finished. It'll be a good practice piece for them," he paused, "and they can't make it any worse."

"Thank you. Send me word at the palace when you need me to come in for adjustments and I'll find time to sneak away. Good day Egil."

"Good day Your Highness. Sanna." Egil bowed to Loki and nodded to Sanna who ducked her head.

The heavy traffic on the road forced them to walk quite close to each other instead of Sanna trailing four paces behind. Once they were away from the palace complex and headed down into the market place Loki said, "You did very well in there Pet. Just a little further. Once we get near the shops, I'll find an alleyway we can use to remove the rope."

"Thank you Mistress."

She'd been able to stand mostly still in Egil's forge. Now that they were moving again, the knot rubbing on her clit was driving Sanna to distraction. She nearly stepped on her Mistress's heels more than once.

"Over here Pet."

Loki lead her to a blind alley between two stone buildings. Stacks of crates sat near the end wall, just enough to shield them from the road. There were no rubbish piles or rodents but it was far from clean. Loki had maneuvered Sanna up against the wall behind the crates.

"Set the basket down Pet, and lift up your skirt. I want to see how well you've responded to your edging."

"H--Here Mistress? But what if someone sees--"

"Then you'd best be quick about it." Loki braced her hands on the wall and leaned in to whispered in her Pet's ear, "Unless you want to get caught. Do you want that Pet?" She ran her tongue along the shell of Sanna's ear. "Do you want someone to come along and mistake you for a common hóra plying her trade in a filthy alley?" Loki ran the tip of her tongue down the girl's neck. "No?" Loki cupped Sanna's chin to force her Pet to look her in the eye. "Then stop stalling and show me my property."

Sanna shivered as a fresh wave of arousal hit her. Thanks to the knot and the vivid images her Mistress's words gave her, Sanna was wet nearly to her knees. She dropped the basket and grabbed fistfuls of her skirt, tugging it up.

Loki smirked and pushed off the wall. She took two steps back and looked directly at the juncture of her Pet's thighs.

"Mmm, my little Pet." Loki purred. "If I'd known you would get this wet, I'd have kept your little pussy tied up from the beginning. Look at yourself Pet. It looks like your kunta is so hungry to be filled it's trying to devour the rope."

Sanna could only whimper and squirm against the knot that teased at her.

"Hold still now." Loki waved her hands and the rope dissolved into nothing.

Sanna heaved out a sigh. "Thank you Mistress. I was starting to get a little dizzy."

Loki moved closer and took her Pet's face in both of her hands. "Eyes up. Look at me. If that happens Pet you must tell me immediately. If you are feeling unwell or unsafe, tell me. I won't be angry with you. This is the second time we have had this conversation Pet. If there is a third it will be accompanied with a punishment to ensure you remember. Am I understood?"  
"Yes Mistress. I'm sorry. I only felt dizzy when you... when you said those things. About-- about being mistaken for a hóra working in the alley..."

"Oh? So you do like the idea of it, don't you Pet?" Loki's hands slid from the girl's face to cup her breasts and tease Sanna's nipples through her dress. "Perhaps on out next trip? When we have more time I might just order you to pleasure me in the alley. Would you like that Pet? Kneeling on filthy stones, my fist in your hair and the sounds from the street in your ears? Shall I bring a small bag of coins to pay you with Pet? Then take you to the shops and watch you spend your hard earned money?"

Sanna let out a moan. As much as she was terrified of being caught in the act, the thrill of what her Mistress was describing was hard to ignore.

"Maybe Mistress. It sounds amazing, but don't know if I could go through with it. The risk of being caught, public humiliation. I'd lose my position..."

I'd lose you.

Loki's hands stilled, then released her. "That's a very good point Pet. Perhaps we could try something like it on Midgard? No one would know us there. No one that mattered anyway."

"Perhaps Mistress." Sanna bent to shake the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Shouldn't we be on our way?"

"Yes. I've arraigned to meet with Lady Sif just after midday. As distasteful as I find my brothers companions, I need some information that I'm hoping she can provide." They began to walk slowly back to the mouth of the alley.

"What kind of information Mistress?"

"Neither of our parents could get much from him after his attack on me yesterday. Supposedly, his ill temper of late is to be blamed on some mystery woman that he either is bedding or wants to bed and she's not letting him."

"Wait." Sanna pulled back on her Mistress's arm, keeping them in the shadows near the entrance. "Since when does Prince Thor only bed one woman--"  
"--That's exactly what I asked!" Loki interjected.

They both burst into laughter.

"But seriously Mistress, why would one woman, any woman hold such sway over a man like your brother? I beg you pardon for speaking bluntly, but he seems to me to be far too interested in his own pleasures to place any value on fidelity to one person. If this 'mystery woman', as you called her, does exist and she's not giving in to him, why hasn't he moved on to another who will? If he has already bedded her, why stay? What hold does she have over him?"

"These are all questions I've asked myself Pet. I'm hoping finding out the 'who' will give us the key to 'why' and a way to undo it. It seems I've been away too long for Thor to feel he can still confide in me. As much as we may quarrel, I love my brother. This wench is harming him with her actions or lack there of, and either way it needs to stop. I'm hoping Sif might know who she is or at least have some idea of where she comes from."

Loki sighed and ran a hand through her black locks. "And perhaps this woman isn't even real. Simply an excuse he gave father for his behavior. I don't know Pet. I don't like not knowing things."

"That is an understatement." Sanna muttered.

Loki reached back and gave her Pet a playful swat.

"Cheeky little thing."

"All jesting aside Mistress, I want to help you. I can't tell you how cold my blood ran when I saw you, all muddy and wounded on the chair. Please, give me permission to tell Marit some of what you've just told me. Gossip comes to her from all corners of the palace. She may know something or know someone who does."

Loki considered it for a moment.

"Very well Pet. But you and she must both be subtle about it. We don't yet know who or what we are dealing with. Someone could be using my brother to upset the balance of the realm. This could be dangerous and I do not want you to be harmed."

"I will Mistress. I promise."

"Good girl. Now Pet, I believe I still owe you a present or two. Where would you like to go first? There's a sweets shop in the next street over? Or would you like something shiny from the jewelers?"

"You owe me two presents Mistress. And if it's alright with you, I'd like them both to come from the book dealer." Sanna smiled sweetly at her Mistress in hopes of getting her way.

"Books?" Loki stared. "I offer you jewels and you want... books?"

"Yes Mistress." Sanna shifted the basket to the crook of her left arm. "There's a shop a few streets over that sells them used. I can show you where it is."

"By all means Pet, lead the way." Loki swept her arm out towards the street.

As soon as Sanna was a few steps ahead Loki whispered to herself, "Whatever comes, I am keeping you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.

After much deliberation, Sanna decided on book of poetry from Vanaheim, and another on practical animal husbandry and land management.

"Why in the Nine do you want _that_ Pet?" Loki asked when Sanna presented her choices to her Mistress.

"Because--" Sanna looked around the book shop and led her Mistress to a quiet corner where they wouldn't be overheard. Loki was wearing a simple dark dress, low healed boots, and a capelet similar to her own. Everything was plain, but of the best quality. Her new female form and drab clothes had allowed them to move about the city without the company of the Einherjar and thus far, nobody had recognized the princess.

"Because my family comes from a long line of farmers. They've grown crops and raised animals since my great-great-grandfather gathered enough coins to purchase his first goat and a scrap of waste land near the foot of the mountain. Every generation has been successful enough to expand our farm and increase our herds. Every generation that is, until my parents. They rotate their crops on time, graze their beasts on the best bits of land, and yet the farm is still failing. _I want to know why_. If the answer isn't in this book, then perhaps it's some outside influence."

"Just a moment Pet. Are you saying you suspect someone of sabotaging your family's farm? To what end?" Loki looked doubtful. "And why are you just telling me this now?"

"Well I have been rather--" Sanna began to blush. "-- _distracted_ of late Mistress. And I don't really know yet what _is_ happening, but I had a letter from Dagna just before you returned from Alfheim. I'll show it to you when we return. She told me Father will be forced to sell a tract of land to pay the workers wages and the taxes if the crops fail again this year. I plan to send them _my_ wages when I receive them at mid-summer, but it won't be enough. They have had three bad grain harvests in a row. Several of the goats have sickened and some have been birthing deformed kids. If it's not a natural cause--"

"Then it could be someone trying to force your family into selling. Yes, I see Pet." Loki looked pensive. "Does your sister know of anyone else suffering these plights? If it's more than just your family then there could actually _be_ a natural cause. If there is, I should bring it to the attention of the Allfather."

"I don't know but I can ask. I dislike not knowing things as much as you do. I was going to write to her tomorrow, on my day off. I haven't even had time to tell her of my new position as your handmaiden yet."

So many things had happened since her last letter, Sanna didn't know where to begin. She'd always told her sister everything about her life away from home down to the smallest detail. Now she'd have to start keeping secrets-- _enormous secrets_ \-- from the person she loved the most to protect herself and her Mistress. Sanna had no doubts about what Dagna would say and do if she discovered what her little sister's true _duties_ were. She would tell their parents, who would most likely demand Sanna return home immediately.

"Thank you Pet, for trusting me with this." Her Mistress's words broke through Sanna's unpleasant thoughts. "There is nothing to be done about it right now, and we have more purchases to make. Let's go pay for your books."

Loki led them out of the book dealer's and deeper into the city. They made their way through the crowded streets to three other shops before they acquired what they'd come for. The last had become necessary as the first two shops didn't carry the powdered insect wings from Alfheim Loki needed.

"Do you think you can find your way back here Pet?"

"I... I think so Mistress. But, perhaps you should show me the way back to the main road?"

"Left, right, then straight ahead Pet. If you ever get truly lost just look for the palace. It towers over all." She pointed up to the skyline where the golden halls shone like a giant beacon.

Theoretically, Loki had everything required to finish crafting a very special gift for her Pet. Everything except what the goldsmith Bryn had found was supplying. Perhaps, just to be cautious, she would test it on something else first. Something small, intimate...

_____________________________________________________________

 

"Are you ready to head back Pet? There is something I want to show you before I need to meet with Lady Sif, and may have a solution to the lack of furnishings in your room. A loan, so to speak. If you don't like it, I can have something made instead."

They had spent nearly an hour looking for furnishings for Sanna's bed chamber, but nothing had caught her eye. There was a little mirror, but Loki had refused to purchase it for her. There was a crack running along one side of the glass near the frame, and Sanna didn't like the piece enough to argue.

"I suppose so Mistress. There's nothing here I really want, and it's starting to get hot." She fluffed at her capelet to get the still air around them to move a little. Summer wasn't here quite yet, but it's arrival was imminent.

"Yes it is. I _despise_ hot summer days." She shot her Pet a _very_ suggestive grin. "But I do so _love_ hot summer nights. When there's no reason to wear a stitch of clothing." Loki moved closer and lowered her voice. "Hot, sticky nights with nothing to do but lounge in a bathing pool filled with cool water, sipping wine and being hand fed grapes by the naked _thrall_ sitting in my lap." Her mouth was next to Sanna's ear. "You remember how I like to sweeten my grapes, don't you little Pet?"

"We--um-- we should really be-- getting back now Mistress." Sanna started to fluff her capelet faster and turned to head back to the palace. The flush across her face having nothing to do with the heat.

Loki let out a laugh-- Norns her girl was fun to tease!

"Other way Pet." Loki pointed behind her, still laughing. "Look up." The golden towers of the palace complex loomed over the skyline. Sanna changed her course and kept her head high as if to say she meant to go that way all along.

"It's good to hear you laugh Mistress. Even if it is at my own expense."

They could speak more freely now. The two were closer to the palace and there were far fewer people in the streets. Several shops were already starting to close so the workers could have their midday meal. Sanna's own stomach was making it's emptiness known to her.

"Mistress, did you order a meal to be sent up or shall I stop in the kitchens for us?"

"Hmm? Oh, it'll be waiting for us. I wasn't sure when we would be getting back so I ordered a plate of cold meats, salads, and bread for us. All kept nice and cool by sitting on an ice tray."

Loki had plans for that ice, if they had enough time...

"Pet? When is the new chamber maid supposed to come?"

"About an hour past midday."

Loki looked at the sky. "So an hour from right now?"

"Is it mid--" Sanna broke off as Loki pulled her in between two buildings then into her arms.

"Hold tight to me Pet."

In a flash of green light, they were standing inside the sitting room of Loki's chambers.

"Mistress?"

"I'd rather not have an audience while we eat."

Loki took the basket from her and sent it to her workbench with her _seidr_.

"More specifically Pet, _while I eat you_."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. Thanks to all the Tumblr fuckery my muse has been off on an angry rant for the last few days instead of whispering sweet, smutty things in my ear.
> 
> I made this one a little longer to make up for it. We pickup right where we left off last chapter. Literally. You might want to go back and read the last half of chapter 19 again before diving in.

"Eyes up Pet. Look at me."

Loki was smiling at Sanna like the wicked wolf from a children's tale. She licked her lips as she took hold of her Pet's hips and urged her backwards. The girl let out a startled squeak as her ass bumped against the back of the divan, her hands came up automatically to grip the back. Loki pressed up against her trapped prey and bent her head to lick a stripe up the side of her neck. She felt the shiver that ran through Sanna's body as she whispered in her ear.

"There are no excuses to save you now my pretty little  _hóra_. Lift your skirt and spread your legs. Show me my property  _thrall_."

Loki unpinned her capelet and let it fall on the seat of the divan. Her hands slid up her Pet's body to cup her breasts through her dress.

"Yes Mistress."

Sanna grasped handfuls of her skirt and tugged it up. Her knees felt weak as she kept her eyes on her Mistress's face. The rasp of silk meeting silk was loud in the silent room. She could feel where her slick had dried on her inner thighs and how wet she still was when the air touched her exposed flesh. A faint blush started to creep across her cheeks.

"Good girl." Loki pressed a kiss to her lips and stepped back. Her Pet was still wet, swollen and red where the knot had pressed firmly against her clit. "Are you still hot and aching from the rope Pet?"

Sanna nodded. "Yes Mistress. It aches very much."

"Then I should kiss it and make it feel better, shouldn't I?" Loki knelt down and pressed a kiss to her Pet's mound. "It _is_  my duty after all-- open wider." She licked at the exposed skin in front of her. "As your Domme it is my duty to see to all of your needs, is it not?"

Sanna could only whimper as her Mistress's tongue flicked hard over chafed flesh.

"Your hot little  _kunta_  needs relief doesn't it? Answer me Pet."

"Yes! Yes Mistress. Please. It aches so much."

She cried out and grabbed at the back of the divan when Loki found her clit. Her Mistress kept crossing the border between pleasure and pain as she suckled at swollen flesh. Sanna sighed half in relief, and half in regret as her Mistress pulled away.

"Hmm. You're still too hot. Come."

Loki stood and removed first her own dress then Sanna's with her  _seidr_. She took her Pet by the hand and walked her around to the other side of the divan. Their midday meal had been delivered and was sitting in trays of ice on the low table. Loki sat and pulled the girl to sit on her lap, spreading Sanna's legs with her own.

"Hand me a piece of ice from the tray then box your arms and lay back against me."

"Yes Mistress."

As Sanna leaned forward to reach the tray she felt her Mistress press kisses into her back. She snatched up a cube of ice and held it up for her. Loki took the ice in her right hand and began kissing her Pet's neck and shoulder. Sanna wrapped her hands around her forearms behind her and leaned back. Her Mistress held the ice in her fist and let the melt water drip down on the girl's breasts, being sure to let icy drops fall directly onto the tips. Sanna whimpered and squirmed in her lap as gravity pulled the water in tiny streams down her body. Loki's other hand came up to tug and pluck at her Pet's rigid nipples.

"Stay still  _thrall_ ," Loki growled in Sanna's ear. "If I have to restrain you, you won't like what happens after." She stilled except for the shivers that racked her body.

The ice was nearly gone by the time Loki let the last few drips fall from her fingers onto Sanna's mound. She wrapped her other arm around her Pet's waist knowing the girl wouldn't be able to stay still for what was coming next.

"Tell me Pet," Loki purred in her thrall's ear, "is your poor little  _kunta_  still so  _hot_  and aching?"

An involuntary spasm ran though Sanna's body when she realized what her Mistress was about to do. She tried to answer but the only sound that came our was a whimper.

Loki ran her icy fingertips lightly down over her Pet's stomach, slowly creeping closer to her core. Sanna bit her lip as she tried not to move when her heated flesh came into contact with her Mistress's cold touch. Tried, and  _failed_. She let out a shriek as her body jerked, trying to close her legs and only succeeded in trapping her Mistress's chilled fingers against her inflamed pussy.

"Shhh Pet. Settle down. I've got you. Shhhh." Loki cooed in her Pet's ear as her hand slowly warmed back up.

"See? It must feel good, you're getting even wetter." Loki wiggled her fingers until she was able to get one, then two buried inside. Her Pet began to relax and she was able to rub the girl's clit with the heel of her hand. Loki kept her pinned against her body as her fingers began to pump in and out. Sanna's whimpers filled the room along with the sound of her wet flesh being worked.

Sanna's whimpers grew to moans as Loki's hand worked faster and she whispered in her ear.

"Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Or do you want your friend to walk in and see what a dirty little  _hóra_  you are? Legs and  _kunta_  spread open, so eager. Such a  _good girl_."

The idea of being caught like that shot a fresh burst of adrenaline though Sanna's body and her orgasm followed right after. She shook and screamed her release and Loki held her tightly through all the aftershocks.

__________________________________________________________

 

"You know something," Loki said casually as she shifted Sanna around in her lap. "I think you may be a bit of an exhibitionist. You get so wet and tight when I mention getting caught. Hold on to me Pet."

Loki put her hands under her Pet and stood up, carrying her to the bathing room like an exhausted child. She set her on her feet near the edge of the bathing pool and made sure she was steady before opening the taps. Loki helped the girl step down into the pool and picked up a cleaning cloth and soap before joining her.

"We should have just enough time to have a quick wash before your friend comes. Give me your face my messy girl."

Sanna was still feeling the after effects of her orgasm and the warm bath was helping her stay relaxed. She purred her contentment as her Mistress began to bathe her from head to toe. As Loki took down her plaits and began to wash her hair for her, Sanna picked up the soap and began to bathe whatever part of her Mistress she could reach. Soon the soap was forgotten and she was simply running her hands over her Mistress, wanting the comfort of touch. Loki guessed what her Pet was doing and moved so Sanna could wash her hair, enjoying the girls nimble fingers on her scalp. When she had finished, they both left the pool and Loki used her  _seidr_  to dry them.  
  
Just as they reached the door of the bathing room, Loki paused and cocked her head to one side, as if listening to something only she could hear. She summoned her black robe to her hand and put it on as she spoke.

"Your friend is nearly here Pet. Go get dressed and I'll have her start work in here while we eat and discuss our plans."

"Yes Mistress."

Sanna hurried to her room and pulled the green dress from her wardrobe. The gold one she had been wearing and her capelet were draped across her bed. Her sandals were sitting in front of it. She took the time to hang them neatly before slipping the green one over her head and tying her sandals back on. Her armband was still in place. Of all the times she'd made Sanna's clothes disappear, her Mistress never removed that from her.

Sanna could hear her Mistress speaking to Marit in the sitting room. She was about to open the door when she realized he had forgotten her hair. Maids, even handmaidens were expected to wear it up when attending to their duties. She dug into her chest for a handful of pins and twisted it into a quick bun at the back of her head. It was nowhere near as pretty as her Mistress could make it, but it would have to do. She opened the door.

"...and don't forget to sweep the balcony after you've finished in here." Loki was listing off duties. Marit looked frightened and just kept nodding her head and clutching an arm load of towels and bed linens in front of her.

"Well girl? Get moving!" Loki snapped and Marit bobbed an awkward half curtsy and practically dove into the bathing chamber. Loki closed the door behind her and turned to her Pet with a wicked grin on her face.

"Mistress?" Sanna's tone was only slightly chiding.

"Oh, let me have a little fun Pet." She moved away from the door and towards Sanna.

"That girl's laziness is legendary. I don't want you doing all the work while I'm speaking with Sif. Now," Loki walked forward and took her Pet's hands in hers, "since we have to behave as civilized beings, let's sit and eat, and discuss plans for later."

Sanna made up plates for both of them from the bread, cold meats, and various condiments spread across the table. There was also a small jug of ale. It felt odd to Sanna, not feeding and being fed by her Mistress... And wearing clothes. It was too much of a risk with Marit in the next room. When she began to voice this thought, Loki quickly held up a hand and shushed her.

"A moment Pet." she whispered.

Loki muttered something and a small green ball of light whirled around them to create a dome that encompassed the divan and the table. The light faded, but a slight shimmer hung in the air where it had been.

"Now we can speak freely without your little friend over hearing us." Loki spoke again in normal tones. She bit into the bread from her plate. Sanna had smeared it with butter and layered cheese and boar meat on top. It was divine after the morning they'd had.

"I was just going to say how odd it felt to be eating with you like this, instead of how we normally share a meal." Sanna blushed slightly at the thought.

Loki barked out a laugh. "If sitting naked on my lap and hand feeding me feels more normal to you than this, I truly have corrupted you my little Pet."

Sanna's blush deepened as she bit into her own piece of bread topped with meat and cheese.

"Though I must say, little  _thrall_ , it's taking every ounce of will power I possess not to pull the front of your dress down and--"

"Mistress!" Sanna nearly choked on her food and shot a panicked look at the closed door of the bathing room.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Pet." Loki chided. "Besides, she can't hear us. Now, do you remember what to do? What you're to ask her about?" Loki's tone had shifted from playful to serious.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. And remember to press upon her the importance of discretion. We don't know who, or what we're dealing with yet. She's only to listen for gossip, not create any. At least not yet. I'm hoping to get more information from Sif but if I can't, we may have to lay a trap for this mystery woman. And I don't want either of you to tip her off accidentally."

"We'll be careful Mistress. I promise."

"I know you will Pet. You're such a good girl for me." Loki reached out and cupped Sanna's cheek in her hand. Sanna turned into it and pressed a kiss to her Mistress's palm and was rewarded with a smile.

"Speaking of being a good girl, there's something else I'd like you to do for me Pet. I know tomorrow is your day off and I'll need to spend most of the day in the archives. I'd like for us to have some fun tonight. I don't know how long my meeting with Sif will take, and my presence has been  _requested_  at an informal family dinner tonight. I suspect they'll want an update on my progress both with Thor and my other duties. You may dine with the other servants in the hall or have a tray sent up. It's your choice."

Loki reached out again but this time cupped her Pet's breast instead of her face. She massaged it while she continued.

"When I return tonight, I'd like you to be waiting for me. You don't have to wait on the floor but when I come in, I want you to get into the position I put you in this morning, presenting yourself to me. Wear your new dress, you know which one I mean. The pin for it is still on my dressing table. Put on your armband but not your sandals, and I'd like your hair to be out of the way. You may tell me 'Welcome home Mistress,' but otherwise do not speak until you are spoken to. Tonight, little Pet, you are going to be inspected just like any other  _thrall_  at auction. If I approve of what I find, I will lead you into my bed chamber and we will begin your nightly edging. I may even give you a safe word tonight. I don't know. We'll see how late it gets and how well you respond."

Loki moved her hand back up to Sanna's face. "Look at me Pet. Do you understand everything I just told you?"

Sanna had to swallow before speaking. "I-- Yes Mistress. I understand."

"Are there any parts of my plans for tonight that you object to?" Loki stroked her thumb across her Pet's lips. "Does any of it frighten you?"

Sanna shook her head slightly. "No Mistress."

"And you're going to be a very, very good girl for me aren't you Pet? If all goes well, tonight could be a big step towards earning your collar. I may even pull out a play collar and walk you around the rooms. I'm curious to see how well you take to being on a lead."

Sanna bit back a whimper and shifted in her seat.

Loki smiled and said, "I think you'll take to it very well. After all, it is the natural place of a  _thrall_. The collar and lead is not to force your obedience. It is to show to all the realms that you are owned and no one else may claim you."

She leaned in and kissed her.

"Have you finished eating?" Loki popped the last of her bread into her mouth.

"Yes Mistress, although I thought I'd leave the tray here for a while. In case Marit was hungry after she finishes. I thought it might make her more chatty if she thought we were sneaking things we weren't suppose to have. If that's alright with you?"

"My clever girl. Now, help me dress Pet. I'll need to leave soon if I'm to meet Sif on time, and there's one more thing I need to do. Well, we need to do. Remember when I said in the market place that I might have a solution to your furnishing woes?"

"Mistress?"

"You'll understand when you see it."

They went into Loki's bed chamber to find her something suitable to wear for both of the battles ahead. Prying information out of Sif, and having dinner with her parents. She settled on green and black leathers with only her bracers and low healed boots. Loki was meeting Sif at the training yard and she may need to spar with the lady to get her to talk. She brought jewelry and a sleeveless open surcoat with her to put on for the dinner after.

Shall I braid your hair before we go?" Loki pushed a stray strand off her Pet's forehead.

"Yes please. I was in a hurry and it's not as neat as I would like."

Once she finished Sanna's hair, Loki took her hand and led her out the door and to the servants' passage. They went down the stairs to the level below. Down to where the storage rooms were. Loki stopped before one of the doors and placed her hand on the sensor panel. It let out a low hum when it read her bio signature and the door clicked opened. She tapped commands into the pad then took Sanna's hand and pressed it to the pad. It hummed again, and she led them both inside. Light glowed from every part of the room, including the floor. It was filled with objects that were draped in cloths and sealed storage chests were stacked along two walls.

"What is all this Mistress?"

"Things... Some are things I don't need anymore, but I'm loath to part with. Others are things my mother insists I hold on to. And then there are things that need to be kept safe. I've given you access to this room as well so if you'd like, you can place anything in here and it will be protected. But it's mostly things like this."

Loki pulled back a cloth to reveal an ancient looking rocking chair. And another to show a child sized bed. She stepped over to a chest near the door and pulled something out.

"Look familiar?"

It was the tapestry of Yggdrasil that had hung over the door of Sanna's room before she claimed it.

"I'd wondered where it had gone. It's so beautiful Mistress. It seems a pity to hide it away here in the dark." Sanna ran a hand over it.

"If you'd like it in your room then by all means." Loki sent it up to Sanna's room with her  _seidr_. "But what I really wanted to show you is over here."

She walked further into the room and Sanna turned to follow, but tripped over something small, sticking out underneath a cloth covered pile. She knelt down and lifted the covering.

"Mistress? Is this your old cradle?"

"What?"

Loki turned to answer and was assailed by a powerful vision. It stunned her hard enough to make her stagger and put a hand out to steady herself on a nearby pile. She shook her head to clear it.

_What in the Nine was that?_

Sanna didn't notice. She was too busy admiring the intricate carvings and gold leaf on the cradle. She gave it a nudge and watched it rock it back and forth, smiling as she imagined her Mistress as a newborn baby.

"Pet?"

Sanna looked up still smiling and Loki felt a slight pain in her chest.

"What I wanted to show you is over here."

She waited for Sanna to recover the cradle and get up. They walked over to another pile and Loki pulled back the cloth. Underneath it lay a large, plump looking faded gold arm chair, it's upholstery worn shiny and smooth with use. Next to it was a small round table of a lighter color wood than any she had seen in Loki's chambers. It was a perfect height to be used with the chair. On a closer inspection Sanna saw that the two were designed to compliment each other.

"They're perfect. Exactly what I was searching for. Thank you Mistress." Sanna pressed a kiss to Loki's lips.

"You're welcome Pet. They belonged to my nurse. I'd forgotten they were here until you mentioned wanting a chair to read in. She used to do that. She'd hold me and we'd sit in that chair and she'd read me stories to get me to sleep. I wanted to go play with Thor and his friends, and I'd fight off my naps unless she read to me."

Her tone softened as she was caught up in the memory.

"It's funny. I can remember her face as if I'd seen it yesterday, but I can't remember her name. She was always just Nanny to me. I wonder what became of her? One day I came into the nursery and she was gone. Mother said I was to have a tutor instead."

Loki suddenly recalled her meeting with Sif. She used her  _seidr_  again and sent the chair and table up to Sanna's room.

"I have to go Pet. You remember the instructions I gave you? All of them?"

Sanna blushed and said "Yes Mistress."

"Good girl Pet. The door will seal itself after you leave." She pressed a quick kiss to the girl's forehead. "Until tonight." Loki disappeared in a flash of green light.

Sanna wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the door. The lights began to fade as she stepped outside and closed it. Reluctantly, she pushed the fantasy of having her Mistress's child out of her mind and walked back to their chambers.

There was still work to be done.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Girl talk, part one.

When Sanna got back to their chambers, she saw something she'd never seen before in her short time at the palace.

Marit.

 _Cleaning_.

Of course she'd seen her help to change out towels and linens, set tables, and carry various items to where they needed to be. But when it came time for actual effort to be used, she had a tendency to vanish. Now she was sweating, actually  _sweating_  with her efforts. The poor girl was kneeling in front of Loki's chair in the sitting room, polishing the wood with a rag and a pot of what smelled like beeswax. She was so intent on her work, Sanna wasn't sure if she'd even heard her come back in.

"Marit?"

Her friend jumped up as if she'd been bitten, whirled around and stared at Sanna.

"Oh! Oh it's you? For a moment I thought--"

"What?"

"No--Nothing. It's fine. I'm fine. I've nearly finished in the bathing chamber. The disinfectant is still running so I started in here. Her Highness said her bedchamber would be your responsibility and I wasn't to go near it. Or her desk, or bookshelves, or her work bench."

"Marit are you sure you're all right? You look a little flushed."

Sanna walked up and put a hand to her friend's forehead. She was warm, but not overly so.

"I--I'm--"

Marit burst into tears. Great heaving sobs that shook her body. Sanna immediately put her arm around her and steered her to the divan. She picked up a clean rag from the pile on the table, thrust it into her friend's hands, and rubbed her back while waiting for the storm to pass.

When she finally stopped long enough to catch her breath, Sanna pressed a goblet of watered wine to her and made her drink the whole thing.

 _"I hate this!"_  Marit burst out.  _"I hate this so much!I hate scrubbing and polishing and sweeping! I hate being a maid!"_  She sobbed into the-- now damp-- rag Sanna had given her.

"I'm not meant for this! I only came here to find a husband and after you left all I do is clean all day and I'll never get to meet anyone suitable." As she finished, Marit hiccuped a little.

 _All you do all day is avoid cleaning_ , thought Sanna.

Then it dawned on her. With out Sanna there to cover for her, Marit had been forced to actually  _do_  her work.

She looked with pity at her crying friend. The two girls had shared their life stories with each other when they'd first met. They were opposites in nearly every way, and had quickly become unlikely friends.

Marit had been raised in the city. Her father was a merchant and her mother had once been a chambermaid here at the palace along with her older sister. She'd met Marit's father by chance in the Marketplace at his uncle's shop on one of her days off. She'd come back to the shop on her next day off and he'd asked permission to write to her. She'd agreed to write back. After a year he'd saved up enough to get his own shop and the apartment above it. When she came on her next day off to see it, he'd knelt down and asked her to marry him. She accepted. Eventually they'd had two children.

The business had done well, but Marit was the younger child and her older brother was expected to take it over when her father eventually retired. She had also been more than a little spoiled by her father growing up. Her mother was concerned that Marit was getting above herself and after much debate, both of her parents had decided that working for her living would cure it. Coming to work in the palace as a maid had been her mother's idea. Trying to catch a husband had been her own, and the only reason she'd agreed to her mother's plan. Marit's aunt still worked in the palace and had gotten her the position she was now crying over.

"Did you eat yet?" Sanna picked up her own plate and started piling food on to it.

"What? Oh. Not really. I went to the servants' hall at midday but it was mostly left overs from the feast last night. I was late getting there and all the good bits were gone. What was left was congealed or dried up." She made a face at the memory.

"Here, eat." Sanna held the plate out to her. At Marit's startled look she continued, "The princess won't know if we finish off the whole tray. She'll be gone all afternoon and I'm the one who has to take it back to the kitchens."

"Um. I guess so." She took the plate from Sanna and set it on her lap.

Marit didn't look convinced, but just then her stomach growled. She blushed a little and dug into the food on her plate. Sanna poured her more watered wine and got a goblet of her own.

"So what's she like?" Marit asked around mouthfuls of food. "Besides terrifying I mean?"

Sanna laughed at that. She turned sideways to face her friend and tucked her legs under her. She braced an elbow on the back of the divan and rested her head on her hand. Marit had been called to wait on the lower tables at the feast last night so Sanna hadn't really had a chance to talk to her since her promotion was officially announced. She contemplated her wine for a moment before answering.

"I like her. I never met her in her male form so I can't say if anything's different about her. In the last few days I've gotten to see her as a person, not just as a princess. She's a walking contradiction. As brilliant as she is beautiful, strict and kind, capricious and fair... And I believe she truly cares about the people of this realm. All of them, not just the nobles."

Marit snorted.

"That's not even close to what I heard." She said around a mouthful of cheese.

"Really? What's the gossip going around now?"

Marit swallowed and started to tick things off on her fingers.

"Well, there's the stuff that's been going around since she got back from Alfheim. You know, the whole 'forced to return due to scandal' thing that the royal family had to hush up. And all that stuff about Gwydion and her. To some people's minds it seems more likely to be true now that she's a she, if you know what I mean. And they're wondering if she's sneaking off to see him since she disappears from court whenever she pleases. This morning I heard that she staged the fight with Prince Thor on purpose to get him sent to Vanaheim. That's why she didn't go to the healing rooms. And she threw Lord Fandral through a wall because he refused to bed her--"

Sanna burst out laughing and interrupted her friend's recounting of Loki's latest offenses.

"I'm sorry, but I know beyond doubt that the last two aren't true. Princess Loki chasing Lord Fandral? It was the other way around. Lady Sif saw the whole thing. She swore before the Allfather that Fandral tried to force his  _charms_  on the princess and she used her  _seidr_  to push him off. The wall just happened to be in the way. As for Prince Thor, he struck Princess Loki in anger and  _from behind_. If you don't believe me there was a witnesses besides Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. One of the Allmother's handmaidens happened to be passing the training yard and saw the whole thing."

Marit still looked skeptical and Sanna continued.

"I was here when the princess used her  _seidr_  to return to her rooms. The Allmother came in just as I was peeling back the princess's armor. Her collarbone was broken Marit. She was pale and sickly from the pain. There's no possible way that could've been false. She'd side stepped at the last moment and took the blow on her shoulder. He'd swung for her head. He was _trying to kill her_  in his rage. She didn't go to the healers because she was already healing herself with her  _seidr_  here, in her rooms. When the Allmother saw that all that could be done was, she left the princess in my care."

"But why did Prince Thor attack her in the first place?"

"No one knows. He wouldn't speak when he was called to be questioned or give the reason for the black mood he's been in since the princess's return. The only thing the Allfather could get out of him seemed to hint that there was a woman involved and she's been trying his temper of late. That was why the Allfather sent him to Vanaheim."

"A woman?  _One_  woman? Since when does Prince Thor--"

Sanna cut in pointing a finger at herself, "That's the  _first_  thing I asked. Either he  _wants_  to bed her and she won't let him or he  _has bedded her_  and now she has some hold over him. I don't know. Have you heard anything?"

"No!" Marit looked appalled at the idea of her gossip sources holding out on her.

"Do you think--" Sanna paused and looked at her friend cautiously. "If you find out anything will you tell me? The Princess could've been seriously hurt. If something happens to her I'll lose my place. I might even have to leave the city and go back to the farm."

"Norns! Of course I'll tell you. You're the only real friend I have here. I've been miserable without you. I mean, I'm happy you got promoted and everything. No one deserves it more than you do, but..."

Marit shrugged and gave her friend a sad smile. Sanna leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Oh! Do you want to see my room?" Sanna asked.

"You have a room? All to yourself?" Marit's eyes were wide.

"Of course I do! It's not like the princess is going to demand I sleep in her bed every night."

Sanna could feel a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Come with me." She got up and took Marit into her little room.

"I have to be ready to do whatever she asks, when she asks it, so I need to stay close. Oh look," Sanna opened the wardrobe and took out her new gold and green dress. "This just came from the seamstress. I wore it on our trip to the market place this morning."

"It's beautiful." Marit stroked the silken dress. "One thing I really do miss is my fine dresses... And my hair ribbons... And my perfume..." She sighed.

Sanna patted her hand and said. "You won't be here forever. One day, you'll meet the right person and they'll sweep you off your feet and carry you off to live in high style. But, until that day comes, there's work to be done. Once I finish with the bed chamber, I'll come give you a hand. Alright?"

"Alright. But he'd better get here soon. I don't know how much more I can take."

Sanna kept the door to the Loki's bed chamber open so they could keep talking as she changed the bedding and tidied away Loki's clothes from the morning. Marit filled her in on all the non-Loki gossip from the palace.

"...which is just what I said. Oh! And you'll never believe what Ingrid got caught doing."

"Prince Thor's chambermaid? What's the brainless beauty done now?" Sanna half shouted as she tucked the bottom sheet under the mattress corner.

"The groom Petter, apparently. The Stable Master caught them going at it in the hay loft, half-naked and fucking away like animals in heat."

"What? When?" Sanna came out of the bed chamber to hear the story.

"Last night during the feast." Marit was running a hand cleaner over the fabric of the divan.

"But I thought she was with Kennet-- Wait, which one's Petter again? Is that the redhead with all the freckles?"

"That's him. As for Kennet, they've been fighting on and off for nearly a fortnight. If you ask me, he could do better. Prince Thor took Kennet with him to Vanaheim. He'd be expected to bring his hand servant there to valet for him."

"...But not his chambermaid! Marit! I've been a complete idiot! If this mystery woman is real, who would know better than Ingrid and Kennet?"

"Oh!" Marit looked disgusted. " _Oh!_  That little bitch! She's been holding out on me. And after I defended her to everyone in the servants' hall too! I want to rip every sun bleached hair out of her head one by one-- you know she's not really pale blonde right? She soaks her hair in lemon juice--

"Never mind her hair." Sanna broke into Marit's tirade of Ingrid's short comings. "How much trouble did she get into for getting caught?"

"Eh. Not much. The Steward reassigned her to general service until Prince Thor's return. He's also given her a lecture and extra duties to keep her out of trouble until then."

"So she'll be in the servants' hall for the evening meal tonight?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Embarrassed. Isolated. In need of a friendly ear perhaps?"

"What are you-- Oh! That's brilliant. And devious. Being around Princess Loki must be having an effect on you."

Sanna chose not to dignify that remark with a response.

"Come on. Let's finish the rest of this so we can figure out the best way to approach her. I'm nearly done in the bed chamber. What do you have left?"

"Just the floors and the balcony since I'm not allowed touch much else in this room. It least it's too warm for a fire or I'd have to sweep out and reset the hearth too." Marit looked over at it.

"You do the balcony, I'll get the floors. Princess Loki is very particular about the cleanliness of the floor and I don't want you getting in trouble for missing a spot." Sanna offered.

"Alright. Thanks." Marit went to the balcony.

Sanna had a feeling she'd be spending a good amount of time on that floor.

One way or another.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Girl talk, part two.

Loki appeared in the shadow of one of the columns that supported the viewing platform of the training grounds. Lady Sif had always sneered at Loki's mastery of _seidr_ , so a flashy entrance would not be a good start to their conversation. Sif had hated all things womanly since she was a little girl and Loki being a _seidmann_ , an unmanly role if there ever was one, had always counted against him. She wondered for a moment, whether or not her new form would make a difference to Sif?

Loki had been gone from Asgard for so long and changed so much. She didn't really know what Sif thought of her anymore. They'd barely had a chance to speak before Fandral made his perverted attempt at 'courting' and the events that followed.

When she'd sent the note this morning requesting a meeting between the two of them, Loki hadn't been surprised when the answer came back to meet her at the training grounds. It was Sif's second home, just as the archive had been Loki's when they were growing up. She only hoped the lady would feel secure, or possibly over confident enough to talk to her. Loki took a steadying breath and strode out into the open to meet Sif.

"There you are. I wasn't sure you'd actually come." Sif said in a slightly cocky voice. She walked closer, coming to a stop at the center of the training circle. Her tone softened slightly as she asked, "How's the shoulder?"

"Fine. The shoulder wasn't the problem so much as the broken collarbone and the lung below it." Loki said as she came closer.

Sif made a face at that. She had broken her own once, a long time ago.

_Loki remembered._

It was during a hunt. One of the first times they'd been allowed to go out hunting on their own. Sif had stupidly charged a boar they had spotted along the treeline, goaded into it by Thor and The Idiots Three. The tip of the spear she'd held couched in her arm slipped and caught on a tree trunk when the boar suddenly broke to the right. Sif couldn't turn or release her weapon in time to avoid the hit. It had shattered. Half of it snapped back to catch her in the gap between her breastplate and spaulder.

She'd been unhorsed and landed flat on her back, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone but Loki. He'd been the first to go to her aid and had seen her face. By the time the others got over their laughter to come help, Sif had schooled her features. She'd managed to hide unshed tears behind a mask, a lip bitten bloody with a smile. Loki helped her to secure her arm before the two had ridden slowly back to the palace in silence. Thor and the others had remained behind to finish the hunt. Loki had stayed with Sif and pretended not to see the shame in her eyes when she told the healers, and later her parents, what had happened. She had avoided him for a fortnight after that. He didn't hold it against her.

Asgard did not look kindly on weakness, and Sif could not afford to fail. She'd had to work twice as hard as any man to prove herself a warrior. Loki knew what it was like, not to fit inside the body you'd been born into. But unlike Sif, he could _do_ something about it.

And _she_ had.

"Where's your armor? With Egil?"

The sound of Sif's voice snapped Loki back to the present. She stopped just out of arms reach of Sif and nodded.

"He's designing a new set for me. It did it's job well, but the heat from Thor's strike melted some of the plates and damaged the under layers as well." She shrugged, "It's really not worth salvaging."

Sif gestured to a rack of staves at the edge of the circle, "Something without an edge then? Or would you prefer target practice?"

Loki considered for a moment. She was quite good with a quarterstaff, it had been part of her daily agility training on Alfheim. She'd found a weapons master willing to work with her and was now well versed in all forms of elven combat. Her build, strength, and speed were closer to that of the Elves anyway, especially in this form.

"It's been some time since I've seen you with a staff." Loki remarked as she walked towards the rack. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing Sif wielding anything but a sword and small shield. Loki selected one and tested the balance. She went back to the center of the circle to stretch and make a few practice moves as Sif made her own choice. She was just walking over with it as Loki spoke again.

"Before we begin, I know you spoke to the Allfather and Fandral's parents on my behalf. You have my gratitude."

Sif paused her own stretching and gave Loki an unreadable look before speaking.

"None of the others saw what Fandral did to you. It is my duty to tell my king the truth when it is asked of me."

Sif's tone was one of nonchalance, but Loki noted how tightly her hands gripped the staff. She couldn't tell if the lady was upset at Fandral's actions or at her own sense of honor forcing her to tattle on her friend.

Loki moved into a relaxed fighting stance and waited for Sif to make the first move. It didn't take long. An obvious feint to the left had Loki blocking her strike to the right. Thrust. Block. Retreat. It was a dance Loki knew well and she slipped into its familiar patterns without thought. Her mind was free to observe her opponent.

Sif was good. Better than Loki had expected.

"You've been practicing." Loki jumped and rolled to avoid a blow and gain some distance from Sif's advance.

"Not bad yourself." Sif was grinning. She had a beautiful smile and her face had a radiance to it that was quite spectacular. Loki spared a thought to what an idiot her brother was for not seeing what was before him. Then Sif advanced again.

Their sparing was starting to draw a handful of spectators. Loki caught the flash of a red beard from the corner of her eye and knew Volstagg was one of them. Loki doubted he knew anything, but she couldn't be sure of it. He may have noticed something without knowing what it meant. With Thor gone, this may be her only chance to make allies of his friends. Perhaps she could encourage them all to go for a drink after the match?

The jolt down her arm from blocking a particularly hard blow from Sif brought Loki's attention back to the lady. They had both worked up a sweat, and the heat of the day was starting to take it's toll on Loki.

_Better to end this quickly_ , she thought, _but it must be with a draw_.

If she lost, Sif would think even less of her than she did now. And if Loki won, Sif would accuse her of using her _seidr_ to cheat with the same result. Spying an opening, Loki managed to maneuver her staff in such a way as to make Sif trip over her own feet. As she went down, Sif struck out at Loki, who 'failed' to block her blow and hit the ground as well.

"Enough?" Loki asked as they both lay panting in the dirt. The small crowd was applauding their efforts. Sif nodded and moved to get to her feet. Loki did the same. Volstagg ambled over to them as their audience dispersed.

"I see the rumors were true," he addressed Loki. "Studying wasn't all you got up to on Alfheim." Volstagg chuckled.

"Surely _this_ wasn't the sort of _activity_ the rumors are referring to." Loki smirked and brushed the dust from her clothes. She looked him over with an assessing eye.

Volstagg hadn't been present for Thor's outburst the day before.

The Warriors Three had become The Warriors Two for the last few months. Volstagg was the oldest member of their group and he'd been the first to wed. His wife Hildegund had delivered a healthy baby boy just after midwinter and Volstagg had thrown himself into fatherhood wholeheartedly. Loki had only seen him once since returning from Alfheim, and then only in passing.

"It's good to see you again Volstagg. Do you have to get back, or do you have time for a drink or two?" Loki reached out and clasped forearms with the bearded man.

"Careful Loki. He'll talk your ear off with the feats of Alaric the Great. Tell me, is the mighty warrior sitting up on his own yet?" Sif teased. She took Loki's quarterstaff and returned it to the rack with her own.

A grin split Volstagg's face. "He's nearly mastered it. Hilde's gone to show him off to her mother and sister for a few days. She seems to think I'm too distracted by him to train properly. Bah! Though I will admit," he rubbed his leather clad belly and shifted, "my armor's been fitting a little tightly of late."

Volstagg had always been a wall of a man. Not fat so much as solid. Though now, he did seem a little larger in the middle than Loki remembered.

"I finally come to train with everyone only to discover Thor and Hogun are gone to Vanaheim and Fandral in the Healing Rooms. I hear you were the one to put him there." Volstagg turned back to Loki. "May I ask what occurred or is it a private matter?"

"Now that," Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, "we will definitely need mead to discuss. Will you come too Sif?" She put her other hand to her head. "Everything gets a little muddled after Thor hit me with Mjolnir."

"What's this?" Volstagg looked stunned.

"Tis true." Sif sighed. "Come. If this strange tale is to be told, it is best done with a drink in hand."

______________________________________________________________________

  
The three of them went to a favored tavern in the heart of the city. They took a table in the back corner of the room and once again Loki used her spell of silence to make sure they were undisturbed. She told Volstagg of Fandral's actions followed by Thor's. Sif filled them both in on what happened after Loki left.

"...and Hogun tended to Fandral until the healers could arrive--"

"Hogun? Since when has he been skilled in healing?" Loki interrupted.

"Since your departure to Alfheim." Volstagg answered. "It became obvious to some," he looked pointedly at Sif, "that we would be more vulnerable without your _seidr_ to aid us in battle. He's not exactly a healer himself, but Hogun has learned enough to patch up any small injuries we might incur assisting the realm."

Loki mulled over this new information while Sif continued.

"After you disappeared, Thor's rage evaporated. The storm broke then. I've never seen such a look on his face before. It was as if he'd woken from a dream and was only just realized what he'd done. He dropped Mjolnir and looked at his hands. They were shaking. The summons from the Allfather came and we went in to see him. I don't know how he knew--"

"Mother's handmaiden was passing the training yard and saw the whole thing." Loki said absently. "But what puzzles me is why he struck at all? Ever since I returned home I've become a beacon for his anger. I can count on one hand the number of civil words he's spoken to me in the last month. True, we'd not been close for some time before I left, but it was never like this. What has changed? Mother said he told Father it was something to do with a woman, but I don't know what that means. Does Thor have anyone he's been favoring lately?"

Sif and Volstagg looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"I cannot think of any he's paying particular attention to... Although there was that blonde last summer. She lasted quite a while, but I know he's moved on from her. Can you think of anyone Volstagg?" Sif asked.

"No one comes to mind. Though where women are concerned, you'd best speak with Fandral. He'd be the one to--" Volstagg blushed as he broke off.

"--know which wench my brother is fucking." Loki finished.

She heaved out a sigh.

"If there even _is_ a wench. This could all be some ploy to upset the realm using Thor as the means. Sowing discontent and suspicion in the house of Odin has long been a favored pass time of Asgard's enemies. Nearly all the Nine know father has marked Thor out as his successor. Showing him to be unstable as a future ruler will undermine the Allfather and weaken his position. How can he maintain the realms if he can't even control his son? It's," Loki paused and blew out a breath, "it's what I'd do if I wanted to take the throne." She frowned into her cup before taking another drink.

"Come now Loki," cajoled Volstagg. "You've always had a suspicious mind, but this is bordering on paranoia."

"Possibly." She granted the idea had merit. "Perhaps I'm delving too much into my own future role." Loki noted the looks on their faces, "Have you not heard? The Lord Chancellor plans to retire in a few years. The Allfather is having me groomed for the position. Soon I'll be spending most of my time in the archives digging through property rights and memorizing tax laws."

"That is an honor indeed, though I do not envy you. Daily meetings with the Lords and their lackeys, foreign ambassadors, the trade guilds alone-- Norns! Give me a raging bilgesnipe any day." Sif laughed.

Loki groaned and refilled her cup from the ewer of mead on the table.

Volstagg clapped Loki on the shoulder. "I think it will suit you well. Nothing escapes your notice, however small. No one will dare to cheat or steal under your watch."

"If that is so, why can I not see what has so disturbed Thor?" she grumbled into her cup.

"That is simple. Whatever the cause, it must have started before your return or you would have noticed it." Volstagg said.

Loki turned her head and blinked at the man a few times before saying, "That's it! That's the key. If we can work out when the changes started, down to a time or at least the day, we should be able to determine the cause. Friends, I am in need of you."

"What's this? Has Muspelheim frozen?" Sif jested.

"Ha. Will you help me, yea or nay?"

"Of course we will. What would you have us do?" Volstagg asked.

Loki set down her cup and refilled theirs as she outlined a plan for them to follow.

"We must be subtle. Go about your normal routines but keep your guard up. Listen to gossip in the marketplace, and the chatter of servants and stable grooms. Have they noticed anything out of the ordinary? Have there been any strangers that have come in the last month or more? I propose we divide up our forces so we don't waste time covering the same ground. I need to contain myself to the palace for the time being, but my handmaiden is already making inquiries amongst the servants there. I'll speak to my parents again when I dine with them tonight."

"Sif, I'd like you to take the training grounds. No one would find your presence there suspicious. Talk to the Einherjar, the pages, the weapons masters. Volstagg, I know your time is limited but I would like you to visit the taverns in the city that Thor favors. Gossip with the barkeeps and the serving girls. I'll send coins and Fandral to you tomorrow so you need not sully your honor or your wife's cavorting with the _hóras_."

"Fandral?" Volstagg looked shocked.

"Fandral." Loki said firmly. "My next task will be gaining his help. I'll stop by the Healing Rooms before I go to my parents. He will assist us or I'll give him something worse than a cracked head to worry about." Her smile could only be described as viscous.

"Then we'll leave you to it." Sif's smile was not any nicer than Loki's.

_His actions_ , Loki thought. _Sif doesn't like what Fandral did any more than I do. I wonder if he's dared to do the same to her? If so, how did he manage to live through it?_

The three of them drained their cups and Loki threw some coins on the table as they rose to leave.

Loki added, "I should be in the archives nearly all of tomorrow. Come find me there if you uncover anything of importance." They both nodded to her.

Once through the doorway of the tavern, they went their separate ways. Sif to the training grounds. Volstagg to the tavern in the next street.

Loki made her way to the healing rooms, smiling wolfishly in anticipation.

_Two down, two more to go._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> Sanna learns a new definition of the words 'magic wand'.

Loki rolled her shoulders and tilted her head from side to side, trying to get her neck to crack. It had been a _very_ long day. The open surcoat she wore billowed behind her like a cape as she walked thought the halls.

Fandral had been easy enough to deal with. She had stood at the foot of his bed in the Healing Rooms, cloaked in invisibility until the last healer had left. After revealing herself, Loki had only to mentioned one word to him and he had sold his obedience for her silence. She'd left instructions and a goodly sized bag of coins with him to give to Volstagg before taking her leave.

It had still been early enough in the day for Loki to find the Allmother in her chambers. They had shared tea and the events of the day with each other before going in to dine with the Allfather. Her mother had smiled when she mentioned Sanna's desire for books.

"It seems you two are well matched after all." Frigga's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Perhaps."

This was all the answer Loki would allow before decisively changing the subject. She'd changed into the surcoat and added her jewelry in her mother's rooms and the two went down to the small parlor the family used for informal meals.

When Odin arrived, both of her parents had become serious. She repeated to them the progress she had made in securing The Warriors Three as allies in her inquiries-- glossing over her persuasion of Fandral. Loki outlined her plans to them and asked for their assistance in speaking with the lords and ladies who were at court in the last month. Since she had nothing new to report about Thor's odd behavior, she had instead asked if they had heard from either him or Hogun.

"We heard from Freyr that they are settling in nicely. Could you pass the salt, dear? Thank you. Your father has sent Huginn to keep an eye on them."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised," Odin said between bites of roasted meat. "I sent Muninn to keep an eye on you your first week in Alfheim."

"I know. I lead him a merry chase." Loki smiled wickedly and winked at her mother.

"So he told me." Odin grumbled.

Loki spent the rest of the meal discussing her studies in the archives and her mother's plans for the up coming midsummer revels. It had been nearly an hour before Odin decided they were finished and stood, taking a still talking Frigga with him.

Now as she reached for the door of her chambers, the fatigue of the day was catching up to her. Loki fervently hoped for her Pet's sake, that the girl had obeyed the instructions she'd been given. The thought of playing with her little _thrall_ was the only thing that had got her through the meal with her parents. She'd refined her plans for the evening, creating and discarding various scenarios with her little bed slave. Yes indeed. They would have quite a lot of fun tonight.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Sanna turned her head and rose when she heard the outer door to the chambers open. She'd been sitting on the divan, repeating to herself the instructions her Mistress had given her while she awaited her return. She'd followed them to the letter. Her hair was still up from when her Mistress had plaited and pinned it up earlier. She wore only her new _thrall_ dress and the gold armband Loki had given her.

Now she rose and came to stand before Loki.

"Welcome home Mistress."

Loki stared at her, face unreadable as Sanna turned away from her and knelt down to get into position. She winced at the coolness of the stone floor, feeling her nipples harden almost immediately. Once she had her wrists and ankles crossed she waited to see if her Mistress would correct any part of her as she had that morning. Instead, she simply walked past her to her bedchamber.

Sanna could hear her moving around in there, but kept her forehead pressed to the floor. She heard the bare feet of her Mistress move around the sitting room. Mistress set something on the table by the divan before coming back over to where Sanna was positioned on the floor.

"On your feet _thrall_."

Her Mistress had spoken softly, but in a tone that would brook no opposition. Sanna hurried to comply. Loki had pulled her hair into a high tail and changed into her black robe, but she hadn't bothered to tie the belt. Creamy pale skin framed by the black of the robe flashed the length of her body as the material moved with her. Her cheekbones stood out even more sharply without her hair to soften them. The emeralds she'd worn to dinner flashed in her ears and around her throat.

Loki circled her once before removing the pin holding her dress in place at the shoulder. The filmy material floated down her body to pool at her feet. The dress and the pin disappeared in a flick of Loki's fingers.

"Put your hands behind your head and spread your feet. Wider. Look straight ahead unless I tell you otherwise."

Sanna could feel the blood rushing through her body as her heart pounded. Every nerve of her body was humming.

Loki took her time, circling the girl. Occasionally reaching out to squeeze a muscle in her thigh or to run her fingertips over her back, making her little Pet shiver.

"Hmm... Good muscle tone. I think you'll be strong enough to do what I require of you."

She came around to face Pet. Loki checked each eye, making sure they were bright and clear. She also noted how wide her Pet's pupils were, and how irregular her breathing had gotten. She cupped the girl's face and ran a thumb over her lips.

"Open your mouth _thrall_. I want to see if that tongue is worth my coins."

Sanna felt like an animal at market. Being poked and prodded to see how much it was worth before being haggled over. And Norns help her but she _loved_ it. She opened her mouth. Her Mistress pressed her thumb onto her tongue and ordered her to push against it.

Loki watched the saliva begin to pool as Pet fought to free her tongue. She released her mouth just before she began to drool.

"Good girl. I think I can find a few uses for that mouth. Look at me."

Loki reached out and put her hand around Pet's throat, not squeezing, but holding her in place, feeling her nervous swallow. She held Pet's gaze as her other hand slid lower, cupping a breast and feeling the weight of it. She did the same to the other before pinching and pulling at nipples that were hard as stone. Loki noticed Pet biting her lip and swallowing again in an attempt to stay still, so she deliberately trailed her fingertips down over her stomach, lower. Sanna's breath hitched as her Mistress felt her mound and gently stroked lower, her touch light as a feather and just as teasing. A whimper escaped when Loki found her clit and slowly circled it. She eased a finger inside and Sanna started to tremble. Another whimper escaped before Loki took her hand away and held it up to Pet's face.

"Suck them clean little _thrall_. Good girl."

Sanna opened her mouth and took her Mistress's fingers. She sucked them thoroughly while Loki probed at her, going deeper down her throat until finding her gag reflex and pulling back.

"Hmm. We'll save that for another night Pet. I've got other plans for your mouth. Go stand by the divan." Loki said as she released her.

Sanna went to stand between the divan and the table. That was when she saw the collar and lead. Loki sat on the divan and pointed to the space on the floor between her and the table.

"Kneel down Pet. Face the table and hand me the collar."

Sanna did as she was told, shivering a little as her Mistress wrapped the soft green leather around her throat, buckling it into place. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Pet's shoulder.

Loki whispered, "Hand me the lead. Good girl."

She clipped it to Sanna's collar and stood over her a moment before tugging the end.

"Up Pet. First we're going to do your nightly edging. Then, I'm going to make you scream."

Sanna stood and followed her Mistress to the bedchamber. Once there, she saw what Loki had done to the bed. It had been stripped of all bedding except for the bottom sheet. There were golden chains with cuffs similar to her collar coming from the four corners and some sort of toy sitting right where her _kunta_ would be when she was strapped into the cuffs. It was different than the one her Mistress had used on her before. It was longer, black, and there was a bulbous head at one end.

"Are you afraid Pet?" Loki asked gently.

"I-- Uh... A little?" Sanna hesitated.

She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. This was something new. Something she didn't have a word for. Her heart was beating fast as she looked at the bed.

"Do you want to stop? We can leave the restraints for another night if you aren't feeling up to it."

"No!" Sanna turned and looked at her Mistress. "No I-- I want to--" she nodded her head repeatedly, words failing her.

"As you wish Pet. These restraints are so you can be free from the worry of holding your body still. So you can focus fully on the pleasure I'm going to give you. If you feel yourself beginning to feel trapped, to panic, I want you to say the word _apple_ out loud, and I will remove the restraints. I swear. Say the word _apple_ aloud and you will be freed. That is your safe word for tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Repeat it back to me."

"If I start to feel trapped, I will say the word _apple_ aloud and you will free me."

"Good girl." Loki kissed her hard and deep. Pulling away she whispered against her Pet's lips, "Get on the bed."

Sanna climbed onto the bed and settled herself in the middle. Loki moved to the head of the bed and reached for her Pet's left hand, taking it gently, she wrapped the green leather cuff around her wrist and secured it in place. She'd left enough slack on the chains themselves to allow for minor movements. She placed her Pet's hand around the chain before moving down to her ankle.

"You might want something to hold on to later Pet."

Loki worked her way around the bed, securing her Pet's limbs to the corners. As she did, Sanna found herself becoming more and more aware of how precarious her position was. She was spread open and on display. She tugged, testing the chain in her hand. It was firmly bolted to... Something? She couldn't see where it ended. When her Mistress stepped away, Sanna shifted experimentally and found her legs equally as bound. She could not escape.

Not that she would want to. In her heart, she knew her Mistress would never truly harm her, but the feeling of helplessness was intoxicating. Sanna felt herself growing even more wet at the idea of struggling, and being overpowered by her Mistress. Perhaps even being chased and caught?

A thought to be saved for later. Mistress was coming back. She had shed her robe and held something in her hand.

"One more thing Pet."

It was a blindfold made of black stretchy material that Loki placed over her eyes.

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful like this Pet." Loki murmured and kissed her again.

She stepped back and moved to lay in between Sanna's spread thighs.

"Once your edging is finished, I'll remove the blindfold. After-- and _only after--_  your edging is complete, you have my permission to cum as many times as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"And what is your safe word?"

" _Apple_ , Mistress."

"Good girl. Make me proud of you tonight, and you'll be one step closer to your collar."

Sanna head a faint humming noise just before her Mistress touched the toy to her clit.

In a second, she understood why her Mistress had restrained her before using it.

Her body jerked when it touched her oversensitive flesh. In moments, she was a moaning, sobbing mess, begging for release. Just when she thought she could hold out no longer, her Mistress removed it. She lay panting and whining, tugging against the chains and crying out when Loki ran a cool finger over her soaked folds to slide inside. Sanna tightened around it immediately, but it was not enough.

"Shh. You're alright little Pet." Loki whispered as she stroked slowly over Sanna's spot. "The mortals call it a 'magic wand'. Appropriate, is it not?

Her Mistress's touch was torture. Too slow and gentle to do more than tease. Sanna whimpered as Loki withdrew her finger and placed the toy against her clit again without turning it on.

"Ready Pet? The sooner you finish your edging, the sooner you get to cum."

Sanna could only whimper and nod.

"Use your words Pet."

Sanna bit her lip and whispered, "Yes Mistress."

Loki flicked the switch and brought the toy to life once more.

This cycle repeated itself over and over until Pet's hour of edging was complete. Loki took the wand away for the last time and set it to the side. She crawled up Pet's body to remove the blindfold. It was wet with her tears of frustration. Loki kissed the girl hard, lifting her head off the bed and slid a small pillow she'd summoned with her _seidr_ underneath.

"How are you Pet?"

All Sanna could manage was a frustrated whine that made Loki laugh. She gave her Pet a wicked grin before saying, "By the way Pet, did I mention that was the lowest setting?"

Sanna could only stare open mouthed as her Mistress slithered back down between her trembling thighs. She licked a stripe up the center of her Pet's _kunta_ before smacking her lips together loudly.

"Mmm. So _delicious_ little _thrall_. How much more can you give me? Shall we find out?"

She held the wand against Sanna's clit and turned it on once more, flicking her thumb over the controls, she switched to a higher setting. Holding it in place, she moved up to bite and suck at Sanna's nipples. Her Pet was begging to come in minutes.

"Please? Please Mistress? Please may I cum?" She sobbed.

"Yes my _hóra!_ Cum now!" Loki snarled.

Pet came screaming, arching off the bed. Loki put her full body weight on her Pet to keep her on the bed and the toy pressed against her as the orgasm ripped through her. Loki didn't let up when the aftershocks had subsided.

"M-- Mistress? What--"

"Oh we're far from done."

Loki crawled around the bed and lowered herself over her Pet's face. Sanna opened her mouth and licked at the slick coating her Mistress's folds automatically.

"Mmm. That's it. Good girl. Good little _hóra_. I said you could cum as much as you wanted to, but I'm not going to take the wand away until _I'm_ satisfied. If you want to sleep at all tonight, put that mouth to good use _thrall_."

Sanna whimpered at her Mistress's words. She ran her tongue over Loki's folds before circling her clit. She was hampered by not being able to use her fingers the way her Mistress liked. She felt her Mistress tug and tease at her nipples and realized Loki must be using her _seidr_ to keep the toy in place.

Sanna had started to suck her Mistress's clit just as her next orgasm took her by surprise. Her hips bucked off the bed, the wand staying firmly pressed against her hot, wet flesh. She shook and hummed low in her throat and somehow managing to keep sucking and teasing at her Mistress.

"Oh Yes! Harder Pet. Good girl." Loki cooed at her.

Loki reached back behind her and began to tease her own entrance. Sanna was mesmerized at the sight of her Mistress fingering herself right above her face. She watched her fingers sliding in and out until Loki shook and came over her face. Sanna lapped at her Mistress until she moved over to lay on her side.

"Cum for me again Pet. Just once more, and I'll let you rest." Loki pressed a kiss to her Pet's thigh as she said it.

"Can't!" Sanna tossed her head from side to side. "Please Mistress. No more. Please."

She was overstimulated and it was starting to hurt. She was panting with the effort.

Loki reached over and slipped two fingers inside, rubbing over Sanna's favorite spot, making her whine and sob.

"Think about about what the mortals would say, when I do this to you on Midgard. Oh yes, I'm going to chain you to something far less comfortable than my bed and let them watch as I use your poor _kunta_ all night long _thrall_."

Despite herself, Sanna could feel the orgasm building on her Mistress's words. She writhed in the restraints, screaming, back bowing, as it overtook her. As quickly as it came, it left. Sanna was floating, unaware of anyone or anything around her.

Loki dismissed the wand and the chains with her _seidr_. She could see that her thrall was deep in subspace. She held her Pet close and stroked her through the aftershocks as she came back down. Loki removed the collar and took the pins and plaits out of Pet's hair, running her fingers through it, whispering words of praise and affection.

When Sanna came back to herself, Loki summoned a warm wet cloth with her _seidr_ and cleaned both of them. She rearranged the bedding and tucked her Pet in like a tired child, cuddling her close. Lastly, she removed her Pet's armband and her own jewelry and put them together on the table by the bed. 

"Sleep as late as you wish Pet. You've earned your rest. I'm very proud of you." Loki stifled her own yawn. "We'll have a bath and a late breakfast together before I go to the Archive. How does that sound?"

Sanna was dozing off when she whispered, "Yes Mistress."

They were both deeply asleep a moment later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> The dress and wrap came from Frigga's (minus the metal) and Jane's costumes from Thor: The Dark World.

Gradually, Sanna began to stir. She awoke slowly from a deep and dreamless sleep. Like climbing up a flight of stairs, every step brought her closer to the light. She was laying on her side with her Mistress pressed up against her back, one arm curled possessively around her waist.

The first thing she saw was her armband sitting on the little table by the bed. The emerald necklace her Mistress had worn the night before was draped over it as possessively as her arm was around her Pet. The timekeeper sitting next to it said it was mid-morning.

Sanna couldn't remember ever being more comfortable in her life, and would've been content to remain where she was until the last star turned cold.

_Her bladder had other ideas._

She gently lifted her Mistress's arm and substituted a large pillow for herself as she crawled silently out of the bed. Once she had gotten past the hurdle of opening the bedchamber door without waking her Mistress, Sanna bolted across the sitting room to the bathing chamber to make use of it's facilities.

Feeling relieved and refreshed, she crept silently back into the bed chamber. Just as she was lifting the pillow out of the way to return to the warmth and comfort of her Mistress's arms, a sharp knock sounded at the outer door. Her Mistress woke enough to murmur and roll over before settling back into sleep. The knock sounded again, louder this time.

Sanna panicked for a moment. All of her clothes were hanging up in her room. The knocking would surely wake her Mistress by the time she got dressed enough to answer the door.

Looking around, her eyes fell on the black puddle of fabric on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sanna snatched up Loki's robe from where it had fallen the night before and wrapped it around herself, tying the belt as she hurried through the open bedchamber door. The robe was too long for her. She held it up with one hand while roughly shoving her hair out of her face with the other as she went to answer the outer door.

It was a servant caring a wrapped parcel. It looked similar to the one that had come from Brynhild the day before. She had him wait while she penned a quick note for him to deliver to the kitchens. Handing him the note and a tip from a small box of coins Loki kept in her desk for that purpose, she closed the door and put the parcel on the table by the divan.

She looked down at it for a moment-- biting her lip-- tempted to know whether or not she was right about both it's contents and the sender. She dithered a minute more before shaking her head and deciding to go back to the bedchamber, nearly tripping on the hem of the robe she'd forgotten to hold up. She huffed out a quiet sigh, gathered the fabric in both hands. As she turned to go, Sanna stubbed her little toe hard on the leg of the table.

Her hands flew up to her mouth to stifle a cry of pain as she hopped on one foot, stepped on the hem of the robe, slipped, and landed half on, half off the divan with a muffled thump. Sanna whispered curses under her breath as she righted herself and rubbed at the offended digit. She glanced quickly at the half closed door of the bedchamber to see if any of her follies had woken her Mistress.

Hearing nothing, she gingerly stood up and removed the robe. She bundled the slippery fabric in her arms and limped back to the bed chamber. Once there, she dumped the wicked garment back on the floor where she'd found it, tossed the pillow off the bed, and climbed back in.

She had just gotten as comfortable as she could, her foot still hurt, when Loki woke up. She stretched and rolled over, jostling Sanna.

"Good morning my Pet. Did you sleep well?"

Undeterred, Sanna moved onto her other side, tugging her Mistress's arm around her once again. This earned her a chuckle as Loki pulled her in close and began kissing her neck.

"Better than I can remember sleeping in years Mistress. I didn't want to get up."

"Didn't?" Loki paused her kisses and lifted her head. "How long have you been awake Pet?"

Sanna told her Mistress about heeding nature's call, the misadventures with borrowing her robe, and ended with the parcel on the table in the sitting room. She gave a huff of disgust at the table itself, and snuggled further down under the blanket.

"You mean you didn't open it? Good girl." Loki reached under the blanket for her Pet's hand and lifted it up to her lips. She pressed a kiss into her knuckles, "A very good girl to resist such a temptation."

"Thank you Mistress." A faint blush began to bloom on her cheeks.

Loki trailed kisses up her Pet's arm and resumed kissing her neck, making Sanna shiver.

"What do you have planned for today little Pet? A whole day to yourself. Shall I get up and order us some food from the kitchens?" Loki shifted, moved to get out of bed.

"No need Mistress. I sent off instructions to the kitchens already. It should be on it's way here by now. And your midday meal will be delivered to you in the Archive. I'll most likely dine in the servants' hall. Marit and I made a little progress last night-- Oh! I forgot to tell you--"

Just then there was a knock at the outer chamber door.

"You can tell me your news while we eat Pet."

Loki got up and shook out her robe from where it was balled up on the floor. She arched an eyebrow at Sanna who had the grace to blush and bite her lower lip.

"Sorry Mistress. I was very angry at it."

"We can discuss that while we eat as well." Loki shrugged the robe on and tied the belt. "Wait in here until I tell you to come out."

"Yes Mistress."

Sanna sat in the middle of the bed, absently rubbing her injured foot through the blanket.

After a minute Loki called out, "Alright Pet. They're gone."

Sanna got up from the bed, wincing when she put weight on her sore foot. She tried to hide her limp as she went out into the sitting room, but to no avail.

Loki lowered the dome she'd just lifted off the toast tray when she looked up and saw her girl's awkward gait. For a moment, she wondered if it had been caused by their activities the previous evening.

"What's wrong Pet?"

"It's nothing Mistress."

" _Pet_."

"I hit my foot on the leg of the table, that's all." She hobbled closer to the table and bent over to make up their plates.

"That's not all you did."

"What--" Sanna broke off, hissing in pain. That was the spot where she'd landed against the divan.

Loki had gently touched the bright red mark on her Pet's lower back. She got up and went to the bookcase, fetching the little blue healing stone from it's hiding spot.

"It's not that bad Mistress."

"Sit down with your back to me Pet."

Loki's tone left no room for argument. Sanna obeyed, setting the plates on the table and turning away from her Mistress. Once the bruise on her back was taken care of, Loki had her turn and bring her foot up onto the divan. The littlest toe and the one next to it were both swollen and had turned an angry looking purple.

"Who do you belong to?" Loki asked in a quiet voice. She was still looking down at her Pet's foot, channeling healing _seidr_ into it through the stone.

Sanna swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "To you Mistress."

"That's right. You're _mine_. _My property_. My most _precious possession_. How do you think it makes me feel when my property is damaged? When you're hurt? I told you before the only marks I want on your skin are the ones I've put there. I've also instructed you _twice_ to tell me when you are feeling unsure or _unwell_ , and that I'd be forced to punish you if I had to tell you a third time. I'm not angry that you tripped and fell, I know accidents can and do happen. I'm angry that you dismissed your injuries as unimportant when you were so clearly in pain."

"I'm so sorry Mistress," Sanna sobbed, wiping at the tears that ran down her face. She half wished her Mistress had screamed at her. The calm, quiet disappointment in her voice cut through Sanna like a knife. Loki finished healing her toes and Sanna put her foot back on the floor.

"I know you are. I also know it's your day away from my service, but I'd like you to complete your punishment while I'm gone. I want you to sit at my desk and write out the phrase _'I will not hide damaging my Mistress's property from her'._ Write it out twenty times and have it waiting for me when I return tonight. Alright?"

Sanna wiped at more tears and nodded, "Yes Mistress."

"Good girl. Why don't you go wash your face and collect yourself."

Loki rose to return the healing stone and Sanna went into the bathing room. When she came back out, face washed and composed, her Mistress held the parcel up.

"Do you want to open this now or eat first?"

Sanna looked confused.

"You're letting me have it now? After I--" Sanna broke off and bit her lip.

Her Mistress patted the divan next to her. When she sat down, Loki pulled her Pet in close and put the parcel in her lap.

"Did I, or did I not, already give you a punishment for that Pet?"

"You did Mistress."

"Then why would I punish you twice? Open it Pet." Loki pressed a kiss into Sanna's temple.

Needing no more encouragement, she tore at the paper and unwrapped a beautiful blue dress.

It took her breath away.

The skirt consisted of three asymmetrically cut tiers consisting of different shades of blue. The top was a pale aquamarine that got darker as it went down. The bottom hem was a deep sapphire. Gold stitching ran through the hemline of all the tiers and a gold pattern was woven into the fabric of the middle. There was a rich purple wrap that contrasted nicely with the blues. The same gold stitching ran around the edge of the wrap.

It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Something fit for royalty, not a servant.

"I don't understand Mistress. Blue isn't one of your colors." Sanna looked at her Mistress.

"This isn't a dress for you to wear while performing your duties as my handmaiden. It's a gift. From me to you. I saw your face Pet. When we were looking at fabrics with Brynhild? You loved these blue shades, and they'll look spectacular on you. I'm going to speak to the Steward so you and Marit can have the same free day. She goes to visit her parents' shop in the marketplace. If you want to go with her, I think I can trust you to stay out of trouble. This is a dress for you to go shopping with your friend in."

Loki paused and wiped a tear from her Pet's cheek with her thumb.

"Are these happy tears Pet?"

"I--" Sanna made a sound of pain. " _It's too much!_ It's too much Mistress. You _give_ and _give_ and all I do is _take_ from you. I can't give _you_ anything in return!"

"Come here. Shhhh..." Loki pulled Sanna over to sit sideways on her lap and held her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

"Don't you understand Pet? To take is sometimes a way to give. And you do give back to me Pet. Every hour of every day."

Loki put her knuckle under Sanna's chin to lift her head.

"Eyes up, look at me. You give me your trust, your submission. Both of those things are worth a hundred dresses and a thousand trinkets to me. More! You've given me all of your beautiful self and I treasure you beyond words. You're my most precious possession, remember? Now, come on. Dry those tears and let's eat. "

Sanna hiccuped and nodded, "Yes Mistress. I'm sorry I keep crying like this."

"That's alright. It's been an odd morning. Some of that may be left over from last night. Do you remember when we discussed subdrop? You fell asleep right away last night. Your body needs time to process how it feels and that can sometimes take days. We can talk about it while we eat."

"I guess it's a good thing today is my day off duties. I already feel like I need a nap."

"That may be a good idea Pet. Just don't forget to do your lines."

"I won't Mistress. I promise."

"Good girl," Loki said as she picked up their plates. "Now, tell me what you and Marit got up to last night."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:  
> Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a smutty little one-shot. It has taken on a life of it's own. I have no idea how far this will go.  
> Set before the events in the first Thor movie.  
> Lady Loki seduces her new maid. That's it. That's the whole point of the story. Any bits of plot or world building are strictly coincidental.  
> The name 'Sanna' is Old Norse for truth. It felt appropriate.
> 
> This chapter and previous one were originally one super long chapter that I split in two. You may want to go back and re-read that before starting this one.
> 
> Skáld - bard or poet.

"...so anyway, they got caught by the Stable Master in the hay loft who told the Steward, and the Steward lectured Ingrid loud enough for the _whole hall_ to hear--"

"Which one is Petter? Is he new?" Loki broke in.

She took another bite of smoked salmon and dill flavored scrambled eggs on toast as her Pet continued.

"The red head with all the freckles. I think he started around the same time I did. He was on his own time so the Stable Master couldn't really punish him. Ingrid did get in trouble because she was supposed to wait at table that night since Prince Thor is gone, but _she didn't know_. Nobody could find her to tell her because she was in the hay loft with Petter. So it's not _entirely_ her fault." Sanna continued. "With Prince Thor leaving so suddenly, Ingrid probably thought she wouldn't be missed for an hour or two."  
  
"Poor Kennet." Loki shook her head. "I wonder if he even knows he's been replaced?"

"Marit said they've been fighting for at least a fortnight so I doubt he'll be surprised." Sanna bit into her own eggs on toast.

"Ah well, 'The course of true love never did run smooth'," Loki sighed. At Sanna's look she added, "It's a quote from a Midgardian _skáld_. Quite a brilliant one too. Dead now of course, but his poetry is still read and his plays are still performed. Perhaps we'll take one in when we visit? Would you like that?"

Sanna swallowed and nodded. "I would Mistress. Are all his works about love?"

"It's featured in quite a few but he wrote about everything. Love, passion, betrayal. Kings reduced to madness and rags, great generals rising and falling from power. Murder, marriage, mistaken identity, suicide, the joy of finding loved ones thought long dead still alive. He wrote it all. The whole spectrum of mortal life. Actually--"

Loki paused, set down her plate and went over to the bookshelves along the far wall. She ran a fingertip over the spines until she came to a small volume bound in red leather with it's title embossed in gold leaf in the cover. She came back with it in hand.

"I picked this up on one of my earliest trips to Midgard. It's one of the collections of his works. Some of the comedies. The play I quoted from is called 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and its the first one in here." Loki handed the book to her Pet.

Sanna set her own plate down and took it, opening to a random page at the beginning and reading a little.

"Mistress? What's a 'spaniel' and why is this woman demanding to be treated as one?"

"It's a type of dog. She's in love with someone who doesn't love her back. It makes more sense when you've read the whole thing, or seen it performed." Loki took the book back and resumed eating.

"For a moment, I feared I'd lost my ability to understand Allspeak." Sanna picked up her plate.

Loki chuckled. Around bites of toast she said, "He has that effect. There are many on Midgard who can't understand his work, yet it's been so popular over the centuries that mortals the realm over still use words and phrases he created without realizing it."

Loki finished her toast and attacked the bowl of fresh fruit that had also been sent up.

"What were you saying about Ingrid?" She tossed a berry into her mouth.

"What-- Oh! Yes. _Everyone_ heard her getting in trouble with the Steward so _naturally_ they all avoided her in the hall at the midday meal--" Sanna gestured with the last of her own toast, "--By the way, making Marit think we were sneaking food did the trick. She opened up about all the gossip flowing through the palace, but she hasn't heard a thing about the prince's mystery woman. She's agreed to help us though."

Sanna popped the last of her toast in her mouth, chewed and swallowed before continuing.

"Anyway, I told her we should go befriend Ingrid since she was so embarrassed-- she's lost her position until Prince Thor returns and the Steward gave her extra work to keep her out of trouble. Apparently Petter is avoiding her--"

"That ass!" Loki interjected.

Sanna nodded in agreement.

"So we went over to her at the evening meal and you could tell she'd been crying. She sat kind of hunched over, you know, like she was in pain? She was sitting all by herself at the end of the table. So we sat near her and talked about the weather and this and that. Just stupid things that didn't really matter. Ingrid didn't say more than two words to us, but she kind of _unbent_ a little by the end of the meal. Marit's going to try again today. It might be easier with only one person."

Sanna reached _just_ fast enough for the fruit bowl to beat Loki to the last handful.

"Did you find out anything from Lady Sif?" Sanna licked her fingers in small triumph and ignored her Mistress's dark look.

"Nothing yet. Not even Fandral knows of Thor's current favorite. The all agreed there was a blonde last summer but that's been over for some time. Whatever he's been doing, he's been keeping it a very close secret indeed."

Sanna thought to herself for a moment before asking, "I beg your pardon Mistress, I don't mean any disrespect to the prince, but is that something he's capable of? He doesn't seem to be the secretive type."

Loki leaned back against the divan and chose her words with care.

"Something you should know about my brother Pet, he's far more clever than he appears. Particularly when there's something he wants. Thor can be patient, quiet, and even secretive when he chooses. And he _does_ lie. His countenance is so open, so unaffected, that everyone believes wholeheartedly in the things he says. _I_ know better. Our mother knows better. The Allfather chooses to ignore Thor's faults when they resemble his own."

"That's... Slightly terrifying."

"Indeed. Have you finished eating?"

"What? Oh. Yes Mistress."

Sanna got up to clean up their plates and put everything back on the tray but Loki stopped her.

"Ah ah ah! Pet! It's your day away from your duties, remember?"

Loki waved her hand and the whole collection of plates, warming dishes, and the tray itself disappeared.

"You truly don't need a handmaiden, do you?" Sanna asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and replied, "Not for that." She looked the girl up and down before continuing, "I think you know why I desire to keep you near me Pet. But perhaps, you need a reminder?"

Sanna blushed at Loki's obvious innuendo. She ducked her head and looked at her Mistress through her lashes, imitating the ladies she'd seen flirting with the lords at court.

"Will you have time for _that_ this morning Mistress? To remind me properly?"

Loki clucked her tongue at her Pet, "Tease."

Sanna giggled and blushed. Loki reached up and pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Since it is your day away from your duties, you may skip your morning edging. However, I'm still going to edge you for an hour tonight. Also, I will be leaving you with a reminder of my touch to keep you company until I return."

 

______________________________________________________

 

Sanna ran a bath for them. After they were both clean, Loki sat on one of the submerged ledges and pulled her Pet onto her lap.

"I think," Loki began, playfully tugging on one of Sanna's nipples, "when I return tonight I want you to be waiting for me the same way you were last night. You hair up, armband and _thrall_ dress on. Greet me as you did so perfectly last night, and I will inspect and collar you again."

Her other hand moved from where it rested on her Pet's hip, fingertips gliding up between her breasts and collarbone, to softly touch the side of her neck. Loki ran her thumb over Sanna's lips and her Pet parted them without being told. Her pink tongue peaked out to flick over the pad of her Mistress's thumb before coaxing it into her mouth to suck.

Sanna shivered at her Mistress's whispered, "Good girl."  
  
"I want you to get a feel for the collar and lead. They are the physical representations of your submission to me, and my ownership of you. In time, you will wear your collar so often that you'll come to feel naked without it, even while fully dressed."

Loki had been watching her Pet's face while she spoke, noting how aroused she was getting at her Mistress's words. She could feel the pulse under her fingers jump when she spoke of owning her Pet.

"You like being my _thrall_ , don't you? My willing little bed slave. I can see it on your face, how eager you are to spread your thighs for me."

Sanna nodded her head, mouth busy.

Loki pulled her thumb back and stroked her Pet's lips.

"Use your words."

"Yes Mistress."

"Yes what?"

Sanna blushed as she said, "Yes, I like being your _thrall_ Mistress."

"What else are you?"

Her blush deepened, "I'm your bed slave Mistress."

"My willing little bed slave?"

Sanna bit her lip before answering, "Yes Mistress. I'm your willing little bed slave."

"What else?"

Loki was delighting in the embarrassment she was causing.

Sanna flushed a bright red as she said, "I'm-- I'm eager to spread my thighs for you."

"I'm glad to hear it." Loki pulled her Pet in for a kiss. "You'll get the chance to prove just how eager you are tonight. For now though, I'm only going to leave you with a little reminder of what you are while I'm gone."

Loki flicked open the drains and dried them both with her _seidr_ as they left the bathing pool. She shrugged on her robe but didn't bother to tie it on the walk back to her bedchamber. Once there she sat at her dressing table while Sanna brushed her hair.

"What are your plans for today? You have your punishment to complete, and you spoke of writing to your sister, but I doubt either of those will fill all of your time."

"I-- I don't really know. Perhaps I'll read one of the books you bought me in the marketplace? I haven't gotten a chance to try my new chair or table yet either. Actually, I've barely spent any time in my room."

"Try reading the book of Midgardian plays I left on the divan. There's one in there called 'Much Ado About Nothing'. I have a feeling you might like a character in there named Beatrice. Or you could stroll through the gardens. Take your books with you and find a comfortable spot. There's a bench by the pond that has a very fine shade tree behind it. I will warn you though, it feels as if it's going to rain."

Sanna glanced at the clear sky through the open windows of the bedchamber.

"How can you tell Mistress?" Sanna finished and set the brush down.

"Years of living with Thor. I can feel the air change hours before a storm breaks. If you do leave our chambers, remember to put the shielding up before you go."

Loki had pinned her hair up in a simple messy knot at the back of her neck. She needed it out of the way while she worked more than she needed to impress anyone who she may happen across at the archive. Her choice of dress for the day would be equally as simple. She stood and pulled Sanna over to take her place in front of the mirror.

"Sit. Plaits again or do you want to wear it down? You aren't on duty now and you may do what you wish with it."

"It feels so strange to wear it down. Up, I think. Then it will be out of the way tonight as well."

"Good choice."

Loki began running the brush through her Pet's hair, taking the tangles out and sectioning it off. She spoke as she worked it into two plaits and pinned them along Sanna's crown and tucked the ends in.

"I have kept you rather busy these last few days. You'll have time to spend on your own in the future. I'm sure I'll be giving more and more of my days to meetings and overseeing this and that."

Her duties at the midsummer revels flashed into her mind. Loki wrinkled her nose and made a face at the thought.

Finishing her Pet's hair, she turned to pull her clothes from the wardrobe. Black knee boots, stockings, and leggings. A soft, green tunic that reached her mid thigh. She pulled out a dark green leather jerkin with gold plating and clasps that had been cut to fit her current form.

"We'll still see each other in the mornings and share most of our meals. And the nights too," Sanna said as she turned in her seat to watch her Mistress dress.

She continued, "Perhaps you could convince the Allfather to let you work from your chamber from time to time? And every single day cannot be dedicated to the realm. Prince Thor is allowed to hunt and train with his friends and have his pleasures, and he will be king one day. Surely you cannot be expected to forgo all the things you enjoy when he does not?"

"That's a fair point, but it may fall on deaf ears." Loki sighed, "Until I have some reason to give them for Thor's odd behavior, my Mother and Father must be content with my progress elsewhere."

Loki was fully dressed as she came back over to where her Pet sat.

"Stand up Pet. Have you guessed yet, what reminder I'm going to leave you with?"

Loki held her hands in front of her and a length of golden rope appeared between them.

Sanna swallowed and looked at her Mistress, eyes wide.

"Don't be frightened Pet. It's not the same tie I used on you in the marketplace. I don't want you to wear that one unless I'm with you. It's too easy for you to be injured accidentally. This is similar to the first one you wore around your breasts. It won't show no matter which dress you decide to wear. Now turn and face the mirror with your hands at your sides."

"Yes Mistress."

The tie Loki used was extremely simple, creating bands of rope both above and below her breasts, with a very pretty knot that sat flush with her breast bone in between them.

Loki was securing the ends of the rope in the back when she asked, "How does that feel Pet? Can you take a deep breath? Try to move a bit."

"Yes Mistress. It's not pinching or rubbing too much at all," she said.

Sanna twisted, turned and bent over before Loki was satisfied.

"Good. There's a pair of shears in the back of the drawer of my desk by the coin box. They're sturdy enough to cut through the rope if you need to get out of it in a hurry. Otherwise, pull this end hard to the right and the knot in the back should undo itself. Then all you have to do to free yourself it to pull the ends back through. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl."

Loki turned her Pet to face the mirror once more. Standing behind her, Loki stroked a hand down the girl's arm and whispered, "Beautiful." She pressed a kiss to the back of Sanna's neck and whispered again, "Mine."

With a sound of pain, Loki tore herself away from her Pet.

"If I stay any longer, I won't leave at all. I'll be back in time to share the evening meal with you. Enjoy your time alone. Don't forget your instructions for tonight Pet," in a firm tone she added, "or your punishment."

"Yes Mistress. I won't forget."

Loki left in a flash of _seidr_.

Sanna glanced at the time keeper on the table by the bed and was astonished to find it had only been a little over an hour since she'd woken up.


End file.
